The Jungle Book of Jane Porter
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In this three part story, Jane Porter is a young woman from London who goes with her father to study gorillas in the jungles of Africa. But her life changes forever when she meets and marries the ape man, Tarzan. Over time, she transforms from a prim and proper Victorian English woman to being as free and natural with the support of those she loves in Africa and in England.
1. She Was Much Like Any Other Englishwoman

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Tarzan," or its characters. They are property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own part of the original idea to this story. That honor belongs to Ayziks and his story "Tarzan and Jane's chronicle: Transition Plan."

Disclaimer 3: I do not own Admiral Boom, Mr. Binnacle or 17 Cherry Tree Lane as they are property of Pamela Lynn Travers and the Walt Disney Company.

"The Jungle Book of Jane Porter"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 1

"She Was Much Like Any Other Englishwoman"

If you happened to live in London in the late 19th century, chances are you would live in a world filled with elegance and poise. Men and Women were married with the conditions of fame and fortune and children who were born into royalty or high society would automatically become one in the moment that they entered this world. Yes, the United Kingdom was a country based on pure and honest tradition and everyone who lived during this time appreciated it very much.

But, if you were someone named Archimedes Quincy Porter, you would happen to be someone who somehow lived his life to the fullest during the time of her majesty, Queen Victoria. You see, he was born on June 20, 1837, to a mother who was a teacher at a London finishing school and a father who was a private in the Battle at Waterloo. Science was always his fascination and from a young age, he was always admired by the wonders and beauty that the world had to offer. Of course, this meant he wanted to see the world and go beyond London to satisfy his curiosity.

Thus, at the age of 42, he joined the British Military and was deployed to Zululand in South Africa and was one of the nearly 100 soldiers who fought in the Battle of Rorke's Drift. It was here that he learned that the world beyond London was full of danger and it was here that he saw the most death. He shot and killed many Zulus and wondered that if he ever returned to Africa as a scientist, he would always have to be on his guard.

Upon returning to London, he met and fell in love with a middle aged widow named Mary Pickford. She was a high society woman who lost her husband in the Battle of Isandlwana and was eager to be married again. So, two years after the Anglo-Zulu wars, they were married and settled into a house that was located in the area right near Hyde Park called 17 Cherry Tree Lane. It was a quaint little neighborhood that would always be woken up by Admiral Boom, a former Royal Navy commander who was now retired, but made his house into a shipshape style to keep with his traditions from his days in the Royal Navy. Every Morning, Archie and Mary would always be woken up at 8:00 in the morning by the sounds of cannon fire and at 6:00 in the evening, their dinner time would be interrupted as Admiral Boom would always sound the cannon to mark the days end.

Many happy months went by for the happy middle aged couple, but there was one thing in their lives that was always seemed to be missing and that was a happy child in their lives. Many times Mary tried to have children and many times she failed to produce them. Then, one day in October, Mary was pregnant and upon going to their doctor, it was discovered that she would give birth to a baby girl. Archimedes and Mary were delighted to be giving birth to a child after many months of trying.

On the day of the birth however, which was on a spring day in 1880, the joy that Archimedes had would be short lived. You see, after the girl was born, Mary began to feel very weak and doctors were worried that she would not make it through the night after the child's birth. Sadly, shortly after midnight, Mary quietly passed away from complications related to childbirth. Archimedes was devastated and he was left with the task of raising his child, which was named Jane Mary Elizabeth Victoria Porter, with part of her named after Mary Stuart and her cousin, Queen Elizabeth I and after the current Queen, Queen Victoria. At her funeral, Archimedes made a promise to his wife that he would raise Jane and breed her into becoming the beautiful young woman that they always wanted her to be.

For 19 years, Archimedes raised his daughter on 17 Cherry Tree Lane and watched her grow up into becoming the beautiful young woman that he always dreamed of. However, it was during this period of time that Archimedes began to develop a fascination for gorillas, that lived in the deep jungles of Africa and when Jane was 10 years old, she began to notice her father's keen interest in the creatures.

"Father," she asked one night. "You have been very interested in this man, what is it anyway?"

"My dear Jane," he replied. "This is called a gorilla, a creature that lives in the deep jungles of Africa and I long to study them."

"Can I study them too?" asked Jane. "I long for a better life than just tea parties and arranged marriages."

Archimedes was surprised at what his daughter had to say. Most women during that time would be excited that they would marry a rich wealthy man and raise a beautiful family together. Instead, Jane wanted to go to Africa and study gorilla. Heck, she would even consider herself as one if necessary.

"My dear Jane," he laughed. "Of course, I can take you to study Gorillas. These are very pure and innocent creatures and I want to be among those to prove to the world that they are not like the creatures many people make them out to be. However, you will have to finish your education before you can go."

Jane pouted at the thought of having to stay in her civilized life for a long time. However, a part of her loved the civilized lifestyle and that she had already made friends who shared her common interest.

"But, I'll tell you what," said Archimedes. "When you finish your education, you will be 19 years old and afterwards, you and I will study the creatures and you will prove to everyone in London that the beautiful Jane Porter and her scientist father, went to Africa and lived to tell the tale."

"Oh, I will father," she said happily. "You and I will be famous among our peers."

"Indeed, we will Jane," he sighed. "Indeed we will."

Of course, many years went by and Jane continued to entertain her friends at Finishing School about tales of adventure in the jungles of Africa and while many were put off by this, there were three other schoolgirls that showed interest in what Jane had to say. They were, Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel, three women who always admired Jane and had frequently attended tea parties with her and a man that she had been seeing at the time named Robert Canler, who also happened to be Jane's next door neighbor on Cherry Tree Lane.

By 1899, Jane had just graduated finishing school and was now a beautiful 19 year old woman who was now among the most eligible bachelorettes in London. However, Bobby Canler, her boyfriend, had plans to marry Jane and wanted to marry her as soon as possible. Of course, Jane had to make a very difficult decision.

"I am very surprised at you, Jane," he said one day as the two of them sat in Hyde Park. "You choose to accompany your father to Africa and not stay in London and marry me."

"Bobby," she sighed. "I have always wanted to study the gorillas and this will probably be my only opportunity to do so. Besides, I will come back in a few months' time and we will marry in Westminster Abbey, just like we've always wanted."

"But, I worry about you, my dear Jane Porter," he said. "The jungles of Africa can very well be a dangerous place for a delicate flower like you. You need someone to accompany you on your quest, someone who is muscular enough to take on any wild animal that crosses your path."

The more advances and propositions that Bobby made towards Jane, the more uncomfortable she had become. All she wanted to do was to study Gorillas and show everyone she had succeeded in doing so, but she wasn't prepared for what she was about to hear next.

"Of course," said Bobby. "I have heard rumors that there is a man who was raised by apes and lives in the jungles that you are planning to go to."

Jane had never heard of this jungle man and wanted to learn more about him, given the curiosity that she has in her.

"Perhaps," she replied. "That this man you are talking about is probably harmless and would not to do anything to me."

"You never know Jane," said Bobby. "He might cross the line and go into your private areas like the disgusting dog that he is. Why, if he ever came here to London, I would make sure that he would never go back to Africa alive."

Jane was not sure what to say to her boyfriend, but she was always curious by the world around her and meeting a savage jungle man might be interesting to her to say the least.

Little did she know however that what Bobby said about the man was true and that her civilized life as she knew it, to say the least, would be changed forever… 


	2. Meeting Mr Clayton

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 2

"Meeting Mr. Clayton"

As the days until Jane and Professor Porter's journey to Africa got closer and closer, Archimedes was making all the necessary plans to prep for the journey. It was to be a long trip and who knew when they would return to England. Jane was perhaps more excited than her father as this was an opportunity to show her boyfriend, Robert and all her friends from finishing school that she was capable of surviving in the jungles of Africa. Of course, Archimedes was always first and foremost putting the safety of himself and his daughter first and to show that he meant it, he unknowingly hired a guide to accompany them through the jungles of Africa. A few days before they were due to depart, Jane had been given the opportunity to meet the man who would be guiding them.

"Janey," said Archimedes. "I would like you to meet someone that will be guiding us through the African jungles."

Jane was in the middle of selecting her clothes that she would bring to Africa when she saw her father sitting with a heavy set man with a small moustache and a red ascot hidden in his vest.

"Who is this, daddy?" she asked putting the clothes on the table. "Is this man coming with us to Africa?"

"He is," replied Archimedes. "I would like to introduce you to John Clayton, the man who will be guiding us through the African jungle as well as our protector."

Jane was somewhat taken aback by this man as he smiled lustfully at her and this made her feel very uncomfortable to say the least.

"I am honored to meet you, Miss Porter," he said putting his hand on Jane's. "Your father has said many wonderful things about you."

Jane didn't quite know what to make of this remark and chose to not say anything about it. She pulled her hand away and smiled wryly just to be nice to him, but deep down, she knew that this man who was guiding them to Africa seemed to have more on his mind than just bringing them to Africa for a safari.

"Yes, so he has," said Jane, trying to be polite about it. "So, my daddy says you will be guiding us to Africa I assume? Have you any experience?"

"My dear Miss Porter," he gasped. "Of course, I have experience. Why, I have fought lions and tigers and managed to come out alive. But, not without injuring myself of course."

"Mr. Clayton is the right man for this safari," said Archimedes. "We may be going deep into the African jungles, but we must always be civilized at all times, don't we, Jane?"

"Uh, yes," said Jane. "Of course, we must always be civilized."

If Jane had a choice, she would want to be as civilized as possible on this trip, but Clayton's intentions were not civilized and she knew it. In fact, the presence of Clayton sent chills up her spine and that she knew that these were warning signs of things to come for them.

"Now, don't you have any packing to do, my dearest daughter?" asked Archimedes. "We leave in a few days you know."

"Sadly, I do," she said. "It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Clayton."

"Indeed it has, Miss Porter," said Clayton. "I will see you in a few days."

So, Jane left the two men alone and went up to her bedroom which was just across from her old nursery. Putting her clothes down on the bed, she walked over to the window and just stared outside. She knew that Mr. Clayton would be assigned to protect her and her father when they went to Africa, but at the same time, she could not help but think about what she would be leaving behind.

You see, her home was across the street from Hyde Park and today was Sunday, her favorite day of the week. On Sundays, she and her father would put on their Sunday best and go to the morning mass before taking a walk in the park and admiring the young and old who had gathered to take in the beauty that God had to offer. At the same time, she could sense something about Clayton and that her encounter with him raised warning signs about who he really was coming along for. Being a young and beautiful woman, she had to be protected at all times, even if it meant for a short time. Also, she could not help but think of her mother, Mary, who died giving birth to Jane. As she looked out over Hyde Park, a small tear trickled down her face and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, Mother," she sighed. "It's too bad you are not here to see me in this moment. You would have been proud of daddy and me for going on this quest to begin with. You see, I will make you the proudest mother in the world, you wait and see."

But, Jane couldn't think this way for very long as she now had to go back to packing her things for the trip. She was bringing many clothes for the trip, including shirts, skirts, shoes, stockings, undergarments and her favorite yellow dress that she always wore on Sundays and on special occasions. She may be going to Africa, but she still had to be modest and dignified at the same time. As she finished packing, her father knocked on the door and Jane opened it for him.

"Janey," he said. "I couldn't help but forgetting that I meant to give these new boots for you."

"What's wrong with my other shoes?" she asked. "It's not like that they are going to get dirty or anything."

"Well, I think it would be best if you have some new boots for the safari," replied Archimedes. "They were the best I could find."

Looking at the boots, she could see that they were gray ankle boots with black on the soles, toes and heels; much like the high heels she would wear with her other outfits.

"Thank you anyway, daddy," she said. "You are probably right; I could use some new shoes for this journey."

She placed the shoes in with her other garments and closed up her suitcase. Her father was suddenly taken aback by her daughter's distressed look as she closed it.

"Jane," he asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes," she answered. "It's Mr. Clayton, the man you hired to be our guide in Africa. There is something strange about him."

"He seems like a very nice man and very experienced about what he does," replied Archimedes. "I wouldn't worry about Jane. After all, we could have gotten someone who was not experienced and then we would really be in trouble, wouldn't we?"

"We could have," said Jane. "But, didn't you see how he looked at me like he wanted to violate me in some way."

Archimedes was taking aback by what his daughter had just said, knowing how vulnerable she could be given the fact that she was only a 19 year old woman. Yet, he never saw what Jane was talking about.

"I wouldn't be worried about it," said Archimedes. "He may have been enticed by your beauty, but I am sure that he would never even think about doing something horrible to you. In Africa, there are many savage wild men that would want to harm you Jane. But, just remember that is what Mr. Clayton is here for and that is protecting me and you from any trouble. Understand?"

Jane nodded yes and hugged her father before he left her room and she returned to her packing. She could still see that Clayton was up to something and she was most likely not the only target, for you see, Clayton had a far more devious plan in mind, more than Jane was thinking of.

For at that moment at his home in Chelsea, he was in the midst of hiring a group of men who were not only going to be crewmen, but also as poachers, for Clayton was planning to kidnap a family of gorillas who lived in the jungles that they were going to and sell them off for money. But first, he would have to get Jane and Archimedes to Africa and then he could plan into action…


	3. One Last Tea Party

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 3

"One Last Tea Party"

By the time that everything had been squared away and all the important details had been completed, Jane and Archimedes had only three more days before their journey to Africa was to begin. For Jane, it was the opportunity of a lifetime to follow in her father's footsteps and study gorillas. Archimedes had done many trips to Africa since the Angelo-Zulu Wars, but this would be special as Jane was eager to follow in her father's footsteps.

Of course, this meant that Jane would be giving up her civilized way of life and wanted to spend one last day with her friends Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel. So, the very next day, shortly after their meeting with Clayton, Jane called her friends for a tea party at the Trafalgar Park mansion. For Jane, it was one last chance to live civilized and spend time with her friends. Putting on her favorite yellow dress and placing her hair into an elegant bun, Jane her home at 17 Cherry Tree Lane and arrived at the mansion just before noon. She would have worn something else, but this was her last day of civilization and she wanted to wear her favorite dress before leaving for Africa.

"Hello, Girls," she said as she arrived at the mansion. The three friends met Jane in the front lobby and quickly approached their friend as she arrived, hugging her as if they were never going to see her again.

"Oh, Jane," cried Greenley. "I can't believe you are leaving us! We will miss you very much!"

"Come now, Greenley," remarked Eleanor. "Please show some decorum in front of Jane, please."

"Now, Girls," she said. "That's quite enough hugging. I'll be wearing this to Africa and I don't want you to ruin it."

"You're wearing this into the jungle?" gasped Eleanor, picking at Jane's dress. "Outrageous! A young woman like yourself should be dressed for the elements and this does not qualify."

"Indeed," said Greenley. "You're going into the jungles of Africa, not a garden party."

Jane wanted to change the subject, so she ushered them into the main hall and sitting down, began their last conversation before Jane was due to leave.

"I must say," said Hazel. "This is the most extraordinary adventure I have ever seen you take part in, Jane. And to think that you were never really fascinated in Science class at Finishing School."

"Well, I was fascinated," said Jane. "You just never really have seen me that fascinated. Daddy has always said that he wanted to take me to Africa and now is the time for me to do so."

"I must say that I have heard rumors of a savage wild man living in the jungles that you are going to," said Hazel.

Jane nearly spit out her tea upon hearing those words. To her, those were the same type of words that Bobby had said to her.

"Who told you that, Hazel?" asked Jane. "Was it Bobby?"

"Of course it was," replied Hazel. "Robert's sister and I are in the gossip club over at Ascot."

"It's a shame that you chose the jungle over Ascot," said Eleanor. "You could have brought Robert there and we could have seen Dover try to win."

The girls laughed and remembered the time that a young woman shouted at Dover to "move yer bloomin' arse." It was embarrassing to say the least, but at least it was humorous at the same time.

"Girls, you know I don't fancy horse racing as much as I used to," said Jane. "I'd rather attend garden parties or tea parties like the one we are having now."

They all chose to ignore Jane's remark and instead focus on drinking their tea and eating their lunches.

"Now, how about a game of badminton?" asked Jane. "One last game before I leave for Africa."

They all locked eyes on Jane for they knew the young Jane Porter was a champion at badminton. Neverthless, the three women had no choice but to accept the challenge.

"Very well then," said Greenley. "One last game before our dear Jane leaves for the jungles of Africa."

After a while, the girls left their table and went out to the back of the mansion for a game of badminton, like they always did at every party that they all attended. Of course, Jane was always the best at badminton and the others were not as good. Jane stepped forward and placing the birdie in her gloved hand, bent down and threw it up in the air towards Greenley who was standing on the other side.

"Service, Greenley!" she called and hit the birdie with her racket and the pink dress woman kept her eye on the birdie and then fearing that she would be hit, defended herself and whacked the birdie back towards Jane. Running towards the birdie, she whacked it back towards Greenley and Greenley jumped into the air and whacked it back towards Jane, however the birdie was too quick and she missed it, thus giving Jane one point.

"Oh, you got lucky that time," chuckled Greenley. "But you do have a weakness."

To prove her point, she tossed the birdie into the air and turned towards Jane in order to distract her.

"Jane," she cried. "There's a bug in your hair!"

"Where?" she gasped and the birdie hit her on the head and nearly undoing the bun in her hair. But, instead of being cross, she smiled playfully and laughed at Greenley.

"Oh, you are going to get it now," she laughed and tossed the birdie back towards Greenley and the battle went on back and forth for over an hour as Jane was of course the first to reach 21 points and thus the game was won by her.

"That was fun!" laughed Hazel. "After all these years, Jane, you still have it!"

"Yes, I have, don't I?" chuckled Jane. "When I get back, we will have another match and the same thing will happen, won't it?"

"I'm pretty sure you will be practicing," said Eleanor to Greenley. "You are going to need a lot of practice if you are going to be Jane here."

By the time that the game had concluded, it was time for Jane to go and although it was bittersweet, Jane knew that she was going to see her friends again as soon as she returned from Africa. On the ride back to her home, she could not help but wonder if this meant that she would never play badminton again. Of course, if anything were to happen to her on this trek that she and her father were about to undertake, then her badminton days would be over. She looked back at Trafalgar Park one last time as the carriage continued to make its way back towards London. A small came down Jane's face and she got a little misty eyed upon her departure from her favorite location. But, of course, she had to focus on what was at hand and that was her departure from Africa in a few short days.

Upon returning home, Jane changed out of her yellow dress and accessories and put on a red nightgown. Coming back downstairs, she entered her father's bedroom and saw him putting some last minute items together.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Jane," he said. "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm not sure," replied Jane. "But I can't help but wonder whether this would mean the end of our civilized way of life. I had what may be my last game of badminton with my friends over at Trafalgar Park today."

Archimedes stopped what he was doing and placed his arms around Jane.

"Jane, dear," he said. "Remember that this was something you wanted to do and after we leave in a few days, there is no turning back and I promise you, unless if anything happens to us, you will resume your normal life when we return."

"But, Bobby said that there is a savage jungle man living in the jungles that we are going to," she said. "Should I believe him?"

"I don't think so," replied Archimedes. "Besides, I have always said that never believe anything unless you see it for yourself and I say that you must never believe what anyone says unless it is not true."

Jane was slightly reassured by what her father had said and she gave him a slight hug before going back to her bedroom for her last big sleep before they left for Africa.

As Jane slept that night, she could not help but hold in mixed feelings of excitement and worry. Of course, she had to think of the positives which was going to Africa and studying gorillas like she always wanted to be. Of course, she failed to realize that she was going to get a lot more than she bargained for, much more…


	4. Departing For Africa

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 4

"Departing for Africa"

A few days after her last tea party with her friends, Jane woke up early from her bed and dressed herself in a yellow shirt and green skirt for the adventure of a lifetime. After many years, she would follow her father to Africa to study Gorillas and fulfill a dream that she had always had since finishing school. She looked at her home on Cherry Tree Lane one last time as the carriage carrying her and her father headed off into the distance towards Southampton, where the ship taking them to Africa was docked and waiting to depart. Arriving at the ship, Jane was just one step up the gangplank away from leaving her civilized world behind.

"Jane," said Archimedes. "It's now or never, my child. Are you ready?"

"I am daddy," she replied and the two of them walked up the gangplank where Clayton was waiting for them to arrive. He was dressed in his hunter clothes and carried a rifle in his left hand. Jane was of course disgusted at Clayton as he did make unnecessary advances towards her when they first met.

"Well, Professor and Jane," said Clayton. "I hope you are ready for this amazing adventure. The gorillas of Africa await your arrival."

"We are only going to study gorillas, Mr. Clayton," said Jane. "I'm pretty sure they know that."

"Knowing from my experience, Miss Porter," he replied. "These creatures will be dangerous at times, so you need me to be with you at all times."

Jane snuffed at the comment and Clayton beckoned a sailor over to them.

"Now, these fine gentlemen will escort you to your rooms," he said. "I must speak with Captain Gerard about when it would be best to depart."

So, Jane and Archimedes were led down to their rooms and Jane got to work unpacking her suitcase of all the clothes and personal items that she brought with her. Sitting down on the bed and taking her boots and gray stockings off, Jane looked at a special picture of her mother, Mary, who died giving birth to Jane. Mary had always told Archimedes that Jane was to lead a civilized life in England and not make any ladylike travels to unwanted and dangerous places in the world. But, of course, Archimedes had always told Jane from the day she could walk and talk that she must always follow her heart wherever she goes.

A little while later, Jane went up to the dock and she and her father looked out towards Southampton one last time as the ship headed out towards the opening Atlantic and down towards the coast of Africa. For the next few days, Jane spent most of her time finishing up on her latest drawings and one of her favorite hobbies was drawing. Jane had once thought of going to art school and when her father had gotten her interested in gorillas and studying them, she decided to not go to art school, but she still drew as a hobby and as a distraction from the civilized life that she had to get away from at times.

One night as Jane was having dinner in the dining hall with her father and Clayton, Jane had wanted to tell her father of what she was planning to do aside from studying gorillas.

"Jane, I am very proud of you," said Archimedes. "I knew that part of the reason you wanted to come was to draw pictures of life in the jungle. Maybe when we return to London, you could maybe put them in the museum of art or something."

"I could Daddy," said Jane. "But, I want my work to speak for itself. I may be leaving my civilized life behind, but I want to at least keep some structure while we are on this safari."

"Indeed," chuckled Clayton. "A beautiful woman like you only coming to a dangerous jungle just to draw pictures. I knew that you raised a headstrong woman, Professor, but never like this."

"Not all of the jungle is dangerous, Mr. Clayton," said Jane. "Daddy says that there are places that are very beautiful to take in."

"Not as beautiful as you," whispered Clayton staring at Jane's breast. Jane saw his eyes looking towards her and placed her napkin at the top of her yellow shirt. She had removed the collar and purple necktie just before coming down to dinner.

"Mr. Clayton, please!" cried Jane. "I am not a prize to be won on this safari, do you understand? We hired you to protect us, not to hurt me, is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Porter," said Clayton. "My apologies, madam."

So, they dined on Roast Beef and Turkey for dinner and Jane, feeling very humiliated by Clayton's behavior, left the dining room and returned to her stateroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Who does he think he is?" she snarled. "I may look beautiful like any other woman from London, but he knows when the lines have been crossed. If he ever does this again, I will tell my father and we will return to England and fire him right there!"

Jane kicked off her boots in anger and lied back down on the bed looking up at the ceiling of her stateroom. As she looked up at the ceiling, she had to realize eventually that there were going to be evil men about who would want to invade her personal space. Bobby had tried to do so on several occasions during her tenure in Finishing School, but she told him to stop until she was ready to do so and he did, but Clayton was completely different from Bobby. It seemed he had much more than just advancing towards her and Jane knew it. However, for the sake of her father and their once in a lifetime trip to Africa to study Gorillas, she had to let it go and focus on what she was going to do.

Meanwhile, Clayton had gathered several men in his stateroom and he was holding a meeting of his true intentions.

"You see, gentlemen," he said. "I have only agreed to accompany Professor Porter and his daughter to Africa, because I have always wanted to get my hands on these creatures and bring them back to London."

"Well, you hired us to help you," said a thug. "We have knowledge on how to capture these beasts and we as your servants, will fulfill that promised right to the end."

"Are the cages in the hold?" he asked. "And the nets and sacks as well?"

"Every single last one of them," said another thug. "They are all waiting to be used at your disposal sir, when the moment calls for it. Our men will be armed with them at your command sir, you have our word."

"I will let you know when the moment comes my friends," said Clayton. "When everything is all said and done, we will be the richest men in England and it will all be thanks to these beasts that we are going to capture."

"But what about the Professor and his daughter?" said yet another thug. "They might catch on to us and ruin the plans. Worse, the captain and his crew might suspect us as well."

"Don't worry my friends," said Clayton. "If they start to catch on, we will do them in. But, not before killing the professor and having the lovely Miss Jane Porter all to myself. Soon, that beautiful flower that has blossomed into a beautiful young woman will be mine all to myself."

"Aw, come on, Clayton," said a thug. "Can we have her as well?"

"Yes, but then she is mine," said Clayton. "We will strip her of her clothing and then rob her of her virginity as a celebration of our victory, gentlemen. Our glory days will come soon enough."

The thugs and Clayton all laughed evilly with the door closed so that no one could hear them of their intentions. However, as he stood on the bridge, Captain Gerard could not help but feel suspicious of Clayton's intentions. But, he nevertheless continued his duties of getting Jane and Archimedes to Africa so that they could start their safari.

Little did he know later on that he would find out the truth about Clayton's intentions, but it would be too late…


	5. Arriving in Africa

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 5

"Arriving in Africa"

For three days and nights, the steamship carrying Jane, Archimedes, Clayton and the thugs travelled along the African coast towards their destination which was in the jungles of the Congo. They came to an area of jungle that was uninhabited by humans and only animals. By the time that the boat had arrived, it was just a few miles off shore from a patch of jungle that was deemed to be safe by Clayton and his men.

In her stateroom, Jane awoke from a deep sleep to behold the sunlight streaming over the jungle where she and her father would be doing their studies. She was excited to get started and immediately threw on her yellow shirt and green skirt from the day before and after sliding on her purple stockings and gray ankle boots gathered her suitcase and supplies before going up to the deck to meet her father who was already excited as much as Jane was.

"Can you believe it, Jane?" he said excitedly. "We are here at last at the jungles of Africa!"

"I can't believe it too, daddy," she replied. "Just think of all the possibilities that we can find in there. Everything that we have dreamed of studying is in that jungle and you and I are going to see it all."

"But first, Miss Porter," said Clayton. "We must find a spot to set up camp. We can't sleep on the ground with nothing now, can't we?"

Jane snarked as Clayton walked off in a boastful manner.

"He bothers me daddy," she whispered. "I don't want him ruining this once in a lifetime trip."

"He won't ruin it for us, Jane," said her father. "I will be sure of it. Now, let us help Clayton and his men unload our items."

So, they all got off the ship and rowed over to the shore in rowboats. As Captain Gerard watched from the deck, he couldn't help but notice Clayton's strange behavior.

"What is the matter, Captain?" asked his first mate. "You seem puzzled about something."

"There is something strange about Mr. Clayton," he said. "I should have been keeping an eye on him, but I haven't."

The veteran sailor knew that only thing had to be done. His first mate was keen to listen.

"I want some of our best men to accompany Mr. Clayton and his guests," he said. "I am going to get to the truth about what he is intending to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said the first mate, saluting his superior before turning around and leaving. Captain Gerard then went back to the radio control room to notify the royal navy about Clayton's mysterious behavior.

Meanwhile, the party arrived on the beach and being led by Clayton, made their way into the jungle to find an open area for which to make camp. They didn't have to look very far however, as they quickly found an open area not too far from shore.

"Well, that certainly didn't take long," said Jane. "At least the temperature isn't that hot today."

"I think this place is good, Clayton," said Archimedes. "We'll camp here."

Clayton then turned to his men who were holding all of the supplies.

"All right you men," he ordered. "We'll camp here!"

So, the men quickly began to set up the camp where Jane, Archimedes and Clayton would be staying for the duration of their safari. There were two tents that were set up for Jane and Archimedes while a third tent was put up for Clayton. There were many other knickknacks that were set up including a tea set and a grandfather clock that Archimedes received as a gift from the British Army for his service during the Battle of Rorke's Drift.

Upon completing her quarters, Jane slid on a safari hat and joined her father and Clayton for the first of several walks into the jungle to find a gorilla nest or a series of nests.

"So where are we going, Daddy?" asked Jane.

"Well, Jane," replied Archimedes. "After conferring with Mr. Clayton, we are going to start off by heading north of here, where we believe that they are believed to seen."

"Shall we go then, Professor?" asked Clayton.

"Of course, Clayton," said Archimedes. "Please lead on."

So, they all made their way into the northern edge of their camp areas, right near what was believed to be where the gorillas were last seen. The more that they walked on, the more that they all realized that they were only doing a lost cause and as the day wore on, the warmer it got.

"Oh, Daddy," moaned Jane. "I'm so hot. Is there a waterfall nearby?"

"There is a waterfall nearby Miss Porter," replied Clayton. "However, there is a leopard den nearby. So, unless you want to become an evening meal, I'd suggest you stay with us."

Jane was not very pleased with this answer and she knew that her stockings were already starting to stick to her legs and her boots were starting to become uncomfortable, but she had to press on.

However, they did manage to come across another waterfall that Jane thought she could do some drawing. But, she did not have her drawing board with her and thus had the golden opportunity wasted right at her fingertips.

As the days went on, just when it seemed everything was going to go right, it didn't and the only thing that was being accomplished was Clayton going on and on over how a great safari guide he was. This was starting to irritate Jane and all she could do was try to ignore what Clayton was blabbering on about and that seemed to help her at first, but in the end, she could not avoid it.

Later one night, after a dinner of roast pork from the ship, Jane retired to her tent early and she knew that as the days went on, she and her father seemed to have run out of luck and that she was going to come all the way to Africa for nothing and that everything that they had worked for this trip was starting to all become a waste

In addition, most of her shirts and skirts were already worn and dirty and the only clean outfit Jane had was her favorite yellow dress. It was her best outfit after all and she was worried that it would be ruined on a trek in the jungle. Of course, going through her drawers, she still had a clean white petticoat, a bustle, a corset and a fresh pair of white bloomers that were still to be worn as well as a fresh pair of purple stockings and the boots that her father had bought her.

"Hmm," she thought to herself. "This is only clean one I have left and I still have to do a wash eventually. But, I wanted to dress up a little bit anyway and I feel like wearing my hair up in a bun tomorrow too. Maybe, I won't get as much headaches as I have been over the past few days."

So, she hung her yellow dress on the dresser along with her undergarments and as she changed into her nightgown and went to bed that night, she had no idea that the very next day was to be the most important day of her life…


	6. The Baboon Chase

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 6

"The Baboon Chase"

The very next morning, Jane awoke from a very humid sleep that she had to endure during yet another night in the jungles of Africa. By the time she had awakened, her father and Clayton were already up and eager to get started with yet another trek into the jungles. Clayton, knowingly wanting to fulfill his personal ambitions and goals, tapped his foot down impatiently as they waited for Jane to finishing dressing so that they could get going.

"Where is that daughter of yours, Professor?" Clayton asked impatiently. "She does not need to take this long to pretty herself for a trek into the jungles. We are looking for gorilla nests, not attending a tea party."

"I'm pretty sure Jane will be along," said Archimedes. "But just take it easy on her, Clayton. This is her first time in the jungles after all."

"It's also yours too, professor," grunted Clayton. "In a long time at least."

Just then, Jane emerged from her tent wearing her favorite yellow dress and her hair was in its elegant bun with a pith helmet on top . In one of her gloved hands, was a matching yellow parasol and in the other gloved hand was her sketchbook. Jane thought that today would be the day she would start sketching African wildlife and today was the day to do so. Clayton's mouth dropped in disgustwhile Archimedes was happy to see his daughter looking so lovely.

"I'm sorry if I took too long," apologized Jane. "This was the only clean outfit I had left, so it had to take me a little time to get dressed."

"Why, don't apologize Jane," said Archimedes. "You have decided to put on your best clothes for the gorillas. That was very nice of you to do so. Doesn't she look nice, Clayton?"

Clayton was not looking forward to having Jane keep up with him in a full skirted dress, but he had to answer Archimedes question, so he tried to force a smile.

"Yes, she does look lovely," he said. "But I don't know if you will be able to keep up with us Miss Porter. Women don't wear fancy dresses into the jungles you know."

Once again, Jane chose to ignore the comment and the three of them started off once again into the jungles looking for any signs of the gorillas. For a while, it seemed like they were going to strike out again, but today was going to be different for all three of them to say the least. During one of Clayton's rambles and rants, he heard something in the bushes and fired his rifle at it.

"Clayton!" panted Archimedes. "Oh, what is it, Clayton? Are we danger?"

"I thought I saw something," replied Clayton in a low voice.

"Is it a hippopotamus amphibious?" asked Archimedes excitedly. "Or a rhinoceros-."

Suddenly, Clayton heard something again and raised his rifle.

"Professor, Don't move!" he called and Archimedes stopped moving.

"Oh, All Right," whispered Archimedes. Meanwhile, Jane who had drifted off during one of Clayton's rambles was trying to get through the bamboo forest to catch up with them.

"Daddy?" Jane called as she struggled to get through the bamboo and high brush. It wasn't easy with her best yellow dress and the petticoat she wore underneath it was making it difficult.

"Daddy, what's all the hullabaloo about?" she asked before being flung back by the bamboo. She tried again and this time was more successful.

"Ow," she groaned and moving her pith helmet out of her face, she hurried walked over to her father in excitement.

"What is it, daddy?" she whispered.

"Mr. Clayton asked me not to move," whispered Archimedes. "He saw something."

Realizing that this was another one of Clayton's jumps, Jane sighed and stormed over to Clayton while trying to look proper at the same time. Unfortunately, Archimedes ended up falling over and was no longer moving.

"Uh, Mr. Clayton, sorry, excuse me," she said. "But, my father came on this expedition to study gorillas and I think your shooting might be scaring them off."

"You hired me to protect you, Miss Porter," replied Clayton. "And protect you I shall."

"And you're doing a marvelous job of it," said Jane, tapping the end of her parasol on Clayton's rifle. "But we only have a short time before the ship returns and-."

But suddenly, Archimedes got excited when he saw what they had been searching for since they arrived in the jungles.

"Oh, Oh, Jane!" gasped Archimedes. "Don't you realize what you're standing in? A gorilla's nest."

Jane gasped with excitement and got down on her knees with her father, finally getting to what they had been searching for since they arrived.

"At last!" gasped Clayton. "Our first sign in days."

He then looked up towards the sky and thought to himself.

"Do you think the beasts could be nearby?" he asked to himself.

"Well, they could be," replied Archimedes. "There's the evidence, you know."

Just then, Jane saw an even more bigger surprise for them.

"Daddy, look!" she gasped. "Over there and there!"

"Yes, yes, more nests!" he cried. "I see them!"

"Just as you predicted," cried Jane.

"Family Groups!" they said.

"Oh, Jane I love you!" said Archimedes and they embraced as Clayton laughed at what Archimedes had just said.

"Family Groups?" he asked in surprise. "Well, excuse me, but these are wild creatures who would soon tear your head off than look at you."

Jane was determined however to set the record straight.

"Well, on the contrary, Mr. Clayton," she explained. "Daddy's theories are that these are social creatures-."

But, she was interrupted yet again by Clayton who felt a leave fall on his shoulders and grabbed his rifle and fired at the disturbance that was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr. Clayton, please," whispered Jane. "What if it's a gorilla?"

"It's no Gorilla," he said to himself as Jane and Archimedes looked around worriedly. But, at that moment, Clayton decided to leave.

"Perhaps we should press on?" he suggested and so they did.

"Yes, we should keep heading west," suggested Archimedes. "Following the Gamdril of the Nile."

"Excellent professor," said Clayton. "I could have used your expertise on my last safari."

However, unbeknownst to the two men, Jane was already behind walking slowly, looking scared for a moment at the thought of the mysterious creature that Clayton was trying to kill. Stepping out of the gorillas nest, she nervously walked behind them and was just about to catch up when a mango fell on her head and a baby baboon came out of the trees to eat it. Jane was admired by how cute the baby was.

"Oh, are you what the fuss is about?" she asked to herself.

"Daddy!" she called in a hushed tone. "Daddy, quick!" But, Archimedes and Clayton were already far ahead and thus were unable to hear Jane.

"Wait, wait, hold still!" she said to the baby baboon and got out her sketchbook. "You may not be a gorilla but you are one sweet little-."

The baby baboon disappeared for a moment and emerged a few moments later on Jane's shoulder.

"Hmm, there you go. What do you think?" she asked the baby baboon who admired himself so much that he took the sketchbook from Jane's hands like a pickpocket in London and a shocked and disgusted Jane followed the baby towards a clearing.

"Well, this is absolutely peachy!" she said to herself as she got a part of her dress removed from a tree and picked up the sketches that lay on the ground. "Come to study gorillas and get my sketch book pinched by a baboon!"

She then spotted the baby baboon tearing out even more pages from her sketchbook until he came to the sketch of himself that Jane just created. He was admiring himself when Jane stormed over towards him.

"Give me that!" she demanded and the baboon, having just admired himself in a sketch, of course refused.

"Oh, come on now enough of this," said Jane. "I want this back on the count of three. One…Two…"

She then decided to create a distraction.

"Oh, look bananas!" she said excitedly and as the baby baboon looked, Jane snatched the drawing away from him.

"I can't believe you fell for that one!" she laughed and the baboon did not take this lightly and started crying.

"No, no, don't give me those crocodile tears," she said playfully. "What would your parents have to say?"

Those were very poor choice words for Jane upon seeing what was behind her. For just then, a loud hiss was heard from right behind her and a large male baboon and about 20 other baboons hissed at her. Now Jane, was scared for her life and tried to apologize naively to the lead baboon.

"See," she said nervously to the baby baboon. "I told you they would be cross. Go easy on him, children will be children-."

But, before she could finish her sentence, she tripped over a fallen tree and looked up in horror to see the baboons leaping down towards her. Jane quickly got to her feet and ran as fast as her new boots could carry her. As she ran, she knew at that moment that no matter how fast she ran from the bloodthirsty baboons, she was going to die at any moment and when she came to a gorge, she knew that this was the end. Hiking up her dress, she ran towards the cliff and as she did, she could see her entire 19 years of life flash right before her eyes.

"Goodbye, Daddy!" she thought to herself. "I'll say hello to mother for you!"

She closed her eyes took the leap, preparing herself for death, but suddenly, she opened her eyes and saw that she was flying through the jungle.

"Oh, I'm flying," she said to herself. "What on Earth am I?"

She then looked up and gasping and screaming in horror, she saw a muscular man in a loincloth holding her by the skirt of her dress with a look of lust deep in his face. She then looked down and saw a baboon chewing on her brand new boot. Taking her parasol, she kept whacking the baboon until it got off of her leg taking the boot and one of her purple stockings with it. The wild man took Jane and flung her into the air and onto a tree with Jane in the man's arms.

"Put me down!" she cried. "Put me down!" But, the baboons were approaching and Jane thought otherwise.

"No, Pick me up! Pick me up!" she cried again and the wild man grabbed Jane and was carefully tree surfing to avoid the baboons while keeping Jane with him at the same time although he had to toss her when they came to a spindle of vines.

"Oh, no!" cried Jane as they came across the spindle and continued to hang on for dear life. Just then, the baboons were coming towards them and Jane got on the wild man's back and opened up her parasol and using it like a shield, managed to knock the baboons off of the vines and just when it seemed like all of them were gone, one baboon grabbed Jane's parasol and tried to bite down on her head.

"Unhand me!" she demanded and the creature refused to let go until Jane's parasol got caught on a vine and she lost the grip of the wild man.

Now, Jane knew that this was the end as the entire swarm began to crawl over her and make her fall onto the ground below. Preparing herself for death yet again, Jane gave out one final scream but the wild man grabbed her bare leg and was swinging her yet again through the trees. However, the baby baboon and several members of his family failed to take notice of a tree stump that was in their way.

"Uh-Oh!" the baby baboon cried and he and the majority of his family flung themselves against the tree with Jane's parasol in tow.

Meanwhile, Jane and the wild man were still be chased and upon seeing even more baboons coming their way, the wild man took Jane into a tree and continued to tree surf long enough until the tree broke and they fell off with the baboons. During the fall, Jane's hair in its nice elegant bun came undone and her pith helmet was lost to her forever. The wild man then grabbed another vine to stop their fall and was starting to get friction burns, but they stopped and got onto the edge of a large tree. But finally, they had to get off again when a piece of the tree collapsed on them and reacting quickly managed to find another safe part of the tree as the part that collapsed fell down below as the baboons continued their search for Jane not realizing she was now safe.

It was over, but Jane would soon come to know her rescuer all in good time…


	7. Meeting Tarzan, the Ape Man

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 7

"Meeting Tarzan, the Ape Man"

As the tension filled chase through the jungle came to an end, Jane could not help but wonder that a savage wild man had just saved her life. If Bobby was with her, he would have died saving her from these creatures. However, the baby baboon and what appeared to be the mother came down on Jane's parasol and was chattering angrily at the wild man. However, the wild man began chattering right back to them and upon understanding what they wanted, Tarzan grabbed the sketch of the baby baboon from Jane's dress and handed it to them as the baby baboon continued to scold them.

Now, Jane had enough and wanted to get down and find her father and Clayton. Being in a tree with a savage jungle man was not what she had in mind.

"Oh, I am in a tree with a man who talks to monkeys," she said to herself as her foot slipped on the tree. She placed her booted foot on one side of the tree while keeping her other bare foot on the other.

"Oh, I can't do this! I can't do this!" she whimpered to herself, but she managed to get her bare foot over without any trouble.

"All right," she said to herself. "One, Two…" She raised herself trying to get her balance in and it didn't last for very long and she was back to where she started.

"Ugh," she groaned to herself. "Things couldn't possibly get any worse can't it?"

Just then, the thunder clapped and the rain began to fall answering her own question.

"Obviously it can," she said to herself and things got even more worse as the ape man got right under her. Fearing for her life, Jane screamed as loud as she could and nearly lost her balance again as she was pushed back by the ape man into a dry part of the tree.

"Now, stay away," she ordered, knowing his intentions. "You stay away from me like a good wild man!"

But, this man was different and he began to touch Jane's bare foot, playing around with her toes.

"Please, Please don't," she giggled as he continued to touch her toes.

"No, get off, get off, get-GET OFF!" she shouted as the man was trying to look up her dress and she kicked him away.

"It serves you right," she said as she crouched her legs in protection, trying to hide her private areas. "Now, you stay away from me like a good wild man."

"You stay," she said sternly as the man advanced. "I'm warning you. My father won't take kindly to you-." He then began touching her face. "What are you-that's close enough."

Now, Jane felt violated.

"How dare-!" she said as she raised her arm to slap him, but the man grabbed her hand and noticing that a tip of Jane's glove was off, he pulled it off and feeling like he finally met someone who was just like him, placed his hand against hers and Jane realized that the man was looking at her like someone he had never met before. He then looked in her eyes, taking a look at the blue eyes that she held so dear. He then got even closer and Jane, still bracing for the violation of her virginity, winced in fear as the man placed his right ear at her chest and listened to her heartbeat through the corset that she was wearing underneath.

"What?" Jane thought to herself. "Why isn't he ripping my dress and undergarments off? Could he be someone that is not like everyone says in London?"

The man then pulled Jane's head towards his so that she could listen to his heartbeat.

Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh dear!" she gasped and quickly pulled herself away from the man's chest. However, he was still fascinated by her heartbeat and continued to look at her.

"Yes, thank you," said Jane as she straightened out her tangled hair. "It's a lovely heartbeat. It's very nice."

"It's very nice," he said, mimicking her speech.

"Oh, thank you," said Jane, trying to put her hair into an elegant bun once again. "I can't do a thing with it in this humidity though, it's-."

She then gasped upon hearing the wild man speak.

"Wait," she asked, as her hair fell down once more. "Did you speak? And all this time I thought you were just a big, wild quiet silent person, thing. Why didn't you tell me, I mean I must seem rather curious to you, I mean I'd love to-."

But the man silenced her by placing his finger at her mouth and then began to make strange and often times bizarre movements.

"Tarzan," said the man. Jane continued to look at him quizzically. The man approached her again and got even closer to her.

"Tar-Zan," he said and Jane then began to realize what the man was trying to say.

"Tarzan," she said understanding him.

"Oh, I see!" she said crouching towards him.

"Oh, I see!" mimicked the wild man. "Tarzan, Oh, I see."

Jane then got down on her knees again and tried to at least introduce herself properly.

"No, no, no," she said clearing her throat. "I'm Jane."

But, the man continued to mimic her.

"No, no, no," he said in a mock English voice. "I'm Jane."

"No, no," Jane said again and these time she used her hand to direct the wild man.

"Jane," she said pointing to herself and then to the wild man. "Tarzan."

She would then repeat the phrase and the man got the message and placed his finger on her chin and smiled.

"Jane," he said softly.

"Exactly," replied Jane, smiling now that the man understood her. Just then, the sounds of gunshots were fired and Jane knew exactly what it was.

"Clayton!" she cried and the wild man, eager to find out what the source of it was, mimicked her once again.

"Clayton!" he said.

"Extroadinary!" Jane gasped to herself and now that he understood English, she thought that maybe he could take her back to her camp.

"Please," she said grabbing onto a vine. "Can you take me to my camp?"

The sounds of gunfire rang again out again and the wild man began to get even more excited.

"Yes, Clayton, wonderful!" she cried and the wild man grabbed her for another swing through the trees.

"No, no," begged Jane nervously. "Can't we walk?"

"Can't we walk?" mimicked Tarzan again and they began yet another journey through the trees.

Meanwhile, Archimedes and Clayton were frantically searching the jungle for Jane when they realized that she was missing.

"Don't worry, Professor," said Clayton. "We will find her unless she had been attacked by someone or something."

"Who would want to attack my dearest Jane?" whimpered Archimedes . "If her mother were here, she would be killing me right now."

"She has to be around here somewhere," thought Clayton. "It's only a matter of time before I get the gorillas and Miss Porter's virginity and no one other than me is going to get it."

Just then, they both heard the sounds of clattering and crashing back at their campsite and decided to investigate.

"What is that noise?" said Clayton.

"It's probably Jane," said Archimedes excitedly. "She must be back at the campsite, come on."

So, the two men ran back to the camp not realizing of the story that Jane was about to tell them…


	8. Jane's Tall Tale

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 8

"Jane's Tall Tale"

So, Jane and Tarzan, the wild ape who saved her life, flung through the trees following the sounds of Clayton's rifle back towards the campsite. During the journey, Jane thought to herself how a wild savage man could come to know her so easily. But, she didn't have long to think as they were soon back at the campsite. Quickly putting her hair back into an elegant bun, Jane could not believe what she was seeing in front of eyes in the campsite.

"Gorillas!" she gasped and followed Tarzan as he rejoined his group. Amazed by what she was seeing before her, Jane quickly came to the conclusion as to why Tarzan was so different to her.

"He's one of them!" she said to herself and upon seeing the gorillas, they all looked at her with wonder and amazement. Tarzan then turned towards a smaller female gorilla named Terk and hooted at her to meet Jane. Terk walked over and was amazed to see someone who was like her best friend. She and the other gorillas had never seen other humans before and was fascinated by Jane and who she was.

But, before they could continue to gaze at each other, Jane felt a large gust of breath go onto her neck. She turned around and was horrified to discover what was behind her. A large silverback gorilla with a large angry look on his face was standing right behind her.

"Oh, my-," gasped Jane and the enormous beast roared and beat his chest in anger as Jane laid down in fear of the gigantic monster that was towering over her like the headmistress at her finishing school back in London. The beast bent down and Jane grabbed a serving spoon to defend herself if the gorilla were to get rough with her. Like all the other times she had done today, Jane was now preparing herself for death in front of her rescuer and his gorilla friends.

But, instead of attacking, the gorilla simply smelled Jane and then looked up and roared at Tarzan in anger. All Tarzan could do was hoot and grunt softly as a way of saying "I'm sorry." Just then, the sounds of Clayton and Archimedes came into view and the animals quickly left taking Tarzan with them.

"Jane!" called Archimedes.

"Jane!" called Clayton.

"Oh, Jane!" called Archimedes upon seeing his daughter in the ransacked camp. "We were so worried about you?"

"My goodness," said Clayton as he surveyed the damage. "What happened?"

"Are you all right?" asked Archimedes worriedly. "We've been everywhere looking for you."

Jane finally decided to come clean with her father and guide about her experiences from earlier. Neither man was prepared for what they were going to hear and see in front of them.

"Oh, oh, my goodness," began Jane. "Daddy, I was out walking. I was-little baby-little baby monkey, and I drew a picture. Suddenly the monkey starts crying, and I turned around and there's a whole fleet of them! There's an army of monkeys, a huge tree full of them, screaming at me! Terrified I was, terrified. Suddenly I was swinging in a vine, up in the air, swinging, flying, I was in the air. And we were all surrounded. And Daddy, they took my boot."

Neither men didn't quite know what to make of what Jane was doing in front of them, but Archimedes remembered that one of the boots that were missing from Jane's foot were the ones he bought her before the journey.

"Goodness," he said. "Those were the ones I bought you."

But, Jane was not finished with her story. She still had one more detail to give both of them.

"And I was saved," she said dreamily. "I was saved by a flying wild man in a loincloth."

"Loincloth," remarked Archimedes. "Good Lord."

"What is she talking about?" groaned Clayton, clearly not interested in the tale of what Archimedes' daughter was telling.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," added Archimedes. "Takes after her mother you know. She'd come up with stories like that, not about men in loincloths of course, but-."

But, neither man was prepared for what Jane said next.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," she said. "There were gorillas!"

"Gorillas?" said Clayton and Archimedes, realizing that the only woman in their party had seen what either one of them were looking for all day.

"You saw the gorillas?" asked Clayton, grabbing onto Jane's shoulders. "Where, Jane? Where?"

"He left with them," she answered.

"Who, dear, who?" asked Archimedes.

"Tarzan," answered Jane again.

"Tarzan?" asked Clayton.

"The Ape Man," she answered and the two men looked at each other with serious doubt in their minds. But, they had far more important things on their mind.

"Well, Miss Porter," said Clayton. "Thank God he didn't hurt or violate you in anyway."

"He did try to look up my dress," replied Jane. "He is a savage jungle man after all."

Archimedes gasped in horror at what his daughter had said and quickly began examining her. Fearing the worst, he wanted to go over every single square inch of her body.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" asked Jane as her father looked her over. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You are fine, my child," he said. "Although, I am afraid that there is a small rip on the edge of your dress."

Jane looked over and saw a small rip to her favorite dress that she sustained during her chase from the baboons. For a moment, Jane was upset that her favorite dress was ruined, but realized that she was thankful that she was still alive thanks to Tarzan.

"I can always repair it," she said. "I will find the piece and sew it back on, but not before giving it a wash. Perhaps this dress was a sign of good luck because I wore this when we first discovered gorillas."

But, Clayton had more important interests to follow than Jane's wardrobe malfunction.

"But, what about Tarzan?" asked Clayton. "I want you to tell us more about him, Jane."

"I will," she said. "But can't it wait until tomorrow? I think we should clean up what the gorillas did to the camp."

So, they all spent the rest of the day cleaning up the camp and Jane changed out of her soggy yellow dress and accessories and into her nightgown as the day quickly turned into night.

Her life was changed forever today and in the days to come it would continue to change, for it seems that there was much more to Tarzan and his gorilla family that met the eye…


	9. Jane Takes it From Here

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 9

"Jane Takes it From Here"

The events from her encounter with Tarzan were still fresh in Jane's mind when she awakened the next morning. She wanted to give her father and Clayton as much of a full detailed account of her encounter as much as possible. Of course, while Archimedes was interested to hear what his daughter had to say, Clayton was less than interested in fantasies that women like Jane were always interested in carrying out to express their emotions to other people. Nervertheless, Jane was more than determined that both men knew the truth.

"Well, he didn't stand upright," said Jane, as she got down on her hands and knees and crouched like a gorilla. "He sort of crouched, like that. And he supported his weight on his knuckles."

"On the knuckles like a gorilla, I suppose," replied Archimedes as he watched his daughter act like a gorilla. "This is extroadinary, Janey!"

"Oh, it was amazing!" sighed Jane as she continued. "He'd bend his elbows out, like this, and then he walks, like this."

Jane demonstrated this by walking and crouching like a gorilla would.

"I see, Jane!" exclaimed Archimedes. "This is Capital! What a discovery you have made for us, my dear Janey! A man with no language, no human behavior-."

"And no respect for personal boundaries!" added Jane, as Tarzan did try to look up her dress back in the trees.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Archimedes. "I know you told us that yesterday."

"He was this close, Daddy, staring at me!" exclaimed Jane as she walked over to a drawing of Tarzan that she had made on the blackboard. "He seemed confused at first, as if he'd never seen another human before. His eyes were intense and focused and...I've never seen such eyes."

There were many men in London who had eyes similar to Tarzan's, but to Jane, this was something that was completely different from that.

"Oh, shall I leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment?" asked Archimedes playfully, but Jane knew that she was being serious about it.

"Oh, stop it, Daddy!" she giggled. "The point is, think of what we could learn from him. We must find him."

But Clayton, who was over in another part of the camp shaving, walked over and tried to convince Professor Porter and Jane that whatever Jane saw the day before was nothing more than make believe. After all, he still had his ambitions to fulfill and that was to capture the gorillas for money.

"Oh, Professor!" said Clayton, hiding his true colors. "You're here to find gorillas, not indulge some girlish fantasy."

Jane did not take this very lightly however as the words 'girlish fantasy' was very offensive to her, especially after an encounter with a savage jungle man.

"Fantasy?" she huffed. Fantasy?! I didn't imagine him! Tarzan is…"

Just at that moment, Tarzan himself came down and stared at Archimedes and Clayton.

"…real!" she finished.

Almost immediately, the two men were fascinated by the sight of the savage wild man. Archimedes' interest was of pure fascination and wonder while Clayton's was of interference and savagery.

"Ah, it's him!" said Archimedes. "It's Tarzan!"

But Clayton grabbed his rifle and pointed it dead square at Tarzan.

"Professor! Jane!" he called. "Get Back!"

"No, wait!" cried Jane, running over and putting the rifle down.

"Clayton!" said Tarzan.

"Huh?" wondered Clayton. "Have we met?"

He then turned to Jane and Archimedes.

"How does he know my name?" he asked.

"He must think it's the sound of a gunshot!" explained Jane as Tarzan got into her face.

"Jane," he said softly.

"Um, hello, Tarzan," she said nervously.

"I see what she means by personal boundaries," Clayton said to himself. Suddenly, he saw Tarzan perform even more questionable behavior around Jane.

"What is he doing?" he asked, feeling the urge to pick up his gun again, but he didn't do so.

"Look at him, Jane," said Archimedes as he watched Tarzan. "He moves like an ape but looks like a man. He could be the missing link."

"Or our link to the gorillas." added Clayton. Knowing that Tarzan was the only one who could lead them to the gorillas, he got close to Tarzan and looked at him dead in the face.

"Where are the gorillas?" he said to him. But of course, being the ape man that he was, Tarzan didn't understand.

"GOR-ILL-AS!" said Clayton clearly and impatiently.

"GOR-ILL-AS!" mimicked Tarzan as he got to Clayton's level.

"Shouting won't help, Mr. Clayton," said Jane, trying to defend the man who saved her life. "He doesn't understand English."

"Well, then I'll make him understand," cried Clayton. "If I can teach a parrot to sing 'God Save the Queen,' I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two." He picked up a piece of chalk and directed Tarzan towards the picture of the gorilla that Jane had drawn earlier.

"Gorilla," said Clayton clearly. But Tarzan, being the uncivilized missing link that he was, took the chalk and decided to look at the drawing himself.

"Gorilla," he said.

"By jove, he's got it!" exclaimed Archimedes. But, Tarzan took the chalk and saying the word 'gorilla' over and over again, began to draw over the drawing of the gorilla and this set a backfire to what they all had in mind.

"Oh, perhaps not," sighed Archimedes dejectedly.

Clayton took the chalk away from Tarzan and looked at him like a schoolteacher would to a disobedient student.

"No, no, no," he said.

"No, no, no," mimicked Tarzan again.

"No, no, no!" said Clayton getting more and more frustrated with Tarzan's incompetent speech. By now, Jane had enough and decided to take matter into her own hands.

"Mr. Clayton," she said, taking the chalk from Clayton's hand. "I'll take it from here, if you don't mind."

Clayton laughed at what Jane had said, thinking that a young woman would teach wild man a thing or two about human society.

"Are you serious, Miss Porter?" he remarked. "I would love to see you teach this wild man a thing or too about human culture."

"You just wait and see, Mr. Clayton," said Jane. "This man can learn a thing or two about human society and I am just the person to teach him."

And so, the lessons between the Englishwoman and the Savage Jungle Man was about to begin…


	10. Reading and Swinging

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 10

"Reading and Swinging"

So for the next few days, Jane and Archimedes were teaching Tarzan everything that humans do and what they need to live by. Tarzan was taught everything that humans do and study with slideshows of human necessities and a study of the planets late at night. However, the more times that Tarzan was with Jane, the more he had begun to fall for her and that he had found his true mate in the form of a beautiful Englishwoman. One day, Tarzan came back to the camp as Jane wanted to teach him how to read and the only way to do that, was with a children's book she had kept all throughout her life and that was called "See Jane Run."

"Ah, Tarzan," she said. "You are just in time to read this with me."

"Read?" asked Tarzan. "What's Read?"

"Oh, read is something where you look at words that form a sentence or phrase," explained Jane. "Come here, I'll show you."

Crouching over to where Jane was, Tarzan looked at the pink book that Jane had in her hands. The words "See Jane Run" were on the cover and Tarzan wanted to get a closer look, but Jane pulled the book away from him.

"Now, Tarzan," she said. "There are lots of words in here that we can look at and decipher together."

So, she opened the book as Tarzan sat next to her. Looking at the book, Jane read out the words as they saw a picture of a little girl running.

"See…Jane…Run," read Tarzan. "You see, Tarzan? It's easy to do so. Can you read that for me?"

Tarzan stared at the book and repeated what Jane had read to him.

"Wonderful," she said. "Now, let's look at another one, shall we?"

Jane turned the page and they saw the same little girl, only that she was sitting down in a chair.

"See…Jane….Sit," she read. "Now, you try."

"See…Jane…Sit," replied Tarzan. "Tarzan likes these words."

Jane laughed at what Tarzan had said, feeling that she was getting somewhere with him while at the same time, Tarzan was becoming more and more entranced with being next to Jane.

"I'm glad you love them, Tarzan," she said. "Let's go through some more."

So, they read more and more words until they got to the very last page and after reading those words, Jane closed the book and Tarzan began to worry.

"More Words?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that is the end of the book," said Jane. "If you want to, we can look at it again tomorrow."

Tarzan looked around nervously and then looked back at Jane.

"Read words tomorrow?" asked Tarzan.

"Yes, we can read words again tomorrow," said Jane.

"Come to jungle tonight," he said. "Tarzan want to show you something."

Jane was surprised at what Tarzan had requested for her to do as it was late at night in the jungle and animals would be on the prowl for a late evening meal.

"Well, Tarzan," she said nervously. "I will have to check with daddy and Clayton, but I can try to come tonight."

So, Tarzan excitedly ran back into the jungle as Jane looked on from her tent. Why Tarzan would want her to come to the jungles tonight is a complete mystery to her. But, she would know in due time why Tarzan would want her to do so.

Later that night while the professor and Clayton were asleep, Jane saw Tarzan outside the camp and careful to not make any noise, Jane crept into the jungles with Tarzan and they came to a high tree. Realizing that she could really hurt herself, Jane was hestitant to go up the tree.

"Go on," he said. "Tarzan will catch you."

Jane had to take an enormous gulp upon looking up to where she needed to go. She was worried that one wrong step could lead to her unfortunate demise.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she said nervously. "I'm worried that I might get hurt or worse."

"It's easy," said Tarzan and he climbed up the tree and Jane followed, trying her best to climb.

As she tried to climb, she could not help but think to herself that here she was, a 19 year old woman from London, England, climbing up a tree, fearing as she climbed that if she were to fall down from the tree and die from injuries, she would be ending her life at this moment, but when slipped on one climb, Tarzan quickly grabbed her hand and saved her falling to her doom.

"He really does care about me," she thought to herself. "Bobby would never do that for me."

They reached to the top of the highest tree overlooking the jungles and Tarzan handed her a vine. Jane was nervous about it as she knew that she was repeating the events of a few days ago.

"What are you going to have me do?" she whimpered. "You aren't going to have me swing from the trees again are you?"

"Go on," said Tarzan. "Tarzan has you."

Hesitantly, Jane took the vine and taking an enormous gulp and saying a quiet prayer, she took the vine and jumped off the edge and Tarzan followed not too far behind with his vine. Jane closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them up fearing that she was now in heaven. But, she wasn't and Tarzan looked at her with lust in his eyes.

For Jane knew that for a savage jungle man with no taste in civilization whatsoever, Tarzan seemed to really care for her deeply. As they swung through the trees, Jane was now beginning to feel that Tarzan was falling in love with her and that there was nothing she could do about it. For she knew that she had a relationship back in London and that Tarzan would have to know the truth eventually about Bobby.

But for now, they just swung through the cool dark night, overlooking the jungles and the stars…


	11. Torn Between Two Worlds

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 11

"Torn Between Two Worlds"

It had been a few days since Tarzan and Jane's magical nighttime swing through the trees of the jungle. Each time that they had been together, whether it was for lessons or just to have some quiet time, Tarzan was beginning to feel for Jane and on the day that they were supposed to leave for England, he had gathered some flowers for Jane and thinking that she was going to stay forever, began to make plans with how to propose to her for marriage. But, upon returning to the camp, he could see that they were taking it down and neither Jane nor Archimedes were impressed with that, as they wanted to come what they came all the way to Africa for.

"I've waited thirty years for this, and I won't leave until I see a gorilla!" demanded Archimedes as he was joined by Tarzan. "Oh, it's dreadful, Tarzan."

"You're the captain!" added Clayton. "Just tell them you had engine trouble and give us two more days!"

"And be late at every port from here to London?" cried Captain Gerard. "That is out of the question!"

"We'll have come all this way for nothing!" cried Jane.

"I'm sorry, Miss Porter, but I simply can't do it!" said Captain Gerard, firmly standing his ground as he went to oversee the downing of the camp.

Clayton knew that his plans had been affected and angrily turned towards Jane, thinking that she was responsible and that he was looking for someone to dump his frustrations on.

"This is your fault!" he said. "I should've followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts!"

Jane was taken aback by this and wasn't going to take this lightly.

"Don't you think I'm disappointed about the gorillas?" Jane shot back at Clayton. "You are absolutely impossible-." But Tarzan came in her face with the flowers that he had picked out for her.

"Tarzan!" she cried. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't come in time. The boat's arrived, the boat that's come to take us home, to England. And Daddy and I were wonder-well, I was wondering...well, we really hoped that you'll come with us, won't you?"

Tarzan wasn't sure as if he were to leave, he would be leaving his jungle family behind for a civilized world and thought of compromising with Jane so that he would never leave his home forever.

"Go see England today," he said. "Come home tomorrow."

But, as much as Tarzan wanted to have her and her father stay, Jane knew that she had a life to return to back in England and was now becoming torn.

"Oh no, well, you see," stuttered Jane. "It would be very difficult to come back...ever."

"Not come back?" Tarzan asked sadly.

"Oh no, no, no," said Jane, trying to hide her emotions. "I know it sounds awful, but you belong with us, with people."

Tarzan tried once again to ask his new love to stay with him in the jungle and once again, Jane tried to reason with him.

"Stay here?" she asked as the suitcase containing some of her laundry opened up and clothes fell on the on the dirty ground.

"Oh, my laundry!" she cried, trying to pick her laundry up. "No I can't stay. Look, I've got-I'm with my father and..."

Now, Tarzan was becoming desperate to having Jane stay.

"Jane, stay," he begged, holding her hands and dropping the flowers.

"But," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please," begged Tarzan again.

"But I can't," she said and Jane ran off crying to a nearby secluded part of the camp that was not that far. Archimedes had been helping the crew carry some items to the ship and saw that his daughter was crying.

"Jane," he said and ran over towards his daughter. "Jane, what is the matter?"

"Oh, Daddy," she said as she cried into the red skirt she had on. "Tarzan wants me to stay here in Africa and I know we can't stay here forever. We have a life to return too, but I want to come here to see the gorillas and I know you do too."

"Yes, Jane," comforted Archimedes. "But, sometimes the things we work ourselves towards to cannot be fulfilled and this is something we have to cut short unfortunately."

"Can we come back to Africa?" asked Jane. "I am sure we can see Tarzan again."

Archimedes placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and sat down next to her.

"Jane, dear," he sighed. "You may come back here to Africa one day. But, I may not be able too. I am old and by the time we decide to come back, I may already be gone to be with your mother. But what matters is that we came here to Africa together and that is something that I am proud of accomplishing."

Jane felt a little better knowing that what her father had said to her was true. She was young and had her entire life ahead of her and she knew that Tarzan was still going to be alive.

"All right, daddy," she said smiling. "If you say so, then I think that makes me a little bit better."

So, the father and daughter hugged one another and were just about to return to unpacking when Clayton came forward.

"Change of plans, professor," he said smiling. "The ape man has convinced me to have us stay an extra day to find his gorillas. He tells me that he is one of them."

"Did you tell the captain?" asked Jane. "I know he was not happy about having us stay longer."

"He will only give us one day," said Clayton. "That is plenty of time for us to find the beasts that you so have been looking for all these years."

Jane and Archimedes did not take kindly to the beasts comment, but at least that they now had an extra day to find what they were looking for. Unbeknownst to them however, Clayton had also wanted to stay an extra day.

"Once I find where those gorillas are," he thought evilly to himself. "They will be mine for the taking."


	12. Seeing the Gorillas

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 12

"Seeing the Gorillas"

Upon hearing that the Captain would allow them to stay an extra day, Jane, Archimedes and Clayton were led by Tarzan to his gorilla family's nest, located about two miles from the campsite. Climbing into the nest, Jane was amazed by the amount of gorillas that were in Tarzan's family. She and Archimedes were finally seeing what they traveled so far to accomplish. She felt like she was visiting a family friend or someone she knew as she had that sense of camaraderie. However, these people were not people at all but gorillas and that they all knew Tarzan for who he was.

"Look Daddy!" she gasped. "What we have travelled far to see."

"Yes, Jane," he added. "These creatures are magnificent to behold."

Just then, a light brown gorilla started to approach them and Clayton, trusting his instincts, grabbed his rifle and pointed it at the gorilla.

"Be careful, Professor!" he shouted and the gorilla got scared and hid back in the trees. Jane ran over to stop him from doing any more harm.

"Mr. Clayton, stop," she cried. "You'll scare her."

So, Clayton stepped back and Jane approached the gorilla and got down to her level. The gorilla stepped forward, but stayed in the safety of the bushes.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "We are not going to hurt you."

Tarzan joined Jane and hooted at her to come out. The gorilla did come out of the bushes and Tarzan continued to hoot happily at her.

"She's beautiful," she gasped upon seeing the gorilla for the first time.

"She's my mother," explained Tarzan and Jane looked at him with a surprised look.

"But-this is your-mother," stuttered Jane surprisingly. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Kala," said Tarzan. Jane stepped forward and Kala stretched out her paw to reach Jane's hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Kala," said Jane softly and Kala smiled at her knowing now that she was not like Clayton and that she meant no harm.

However, at that moment, a pair of baby gorillas crawled over towards Archimedes and a pair of teenage gorillas joined them as well, curious to understand about Archimedes and who he really was.

"What, what, what's happening?" asked Archimedes as the gorillas surrounded him.

"I don't know, Daddy," asked Jane as Kala began to touch her cheek.

"Jane, stay back!" cried Clayton again.

"No, you'll only frighten her more!" replied Jane, as she pulled the rifle away from him.

But, just then, Archimedes was surrounded by even more baby gorillas that were starting to become more and more curious about him. One gorilla even grabbed him by his left leg and turned him upside down and as the gorilla shook him, knickknacks and other items fell out of his pockets.

"Oh, your majesty, you're such a tease!" he laughed as the gorillas continued to examine him. "Oh, hello, hello. Archimedes Q. Porter at your service. Quite a grip you've got! Oh thank you, is that one of mine? Oh, this is wonderful!"

However, whereas Archimedes was enjoying himself, Clayton was in the least bit not interested about the matter.

"Mr. Clayton, look, look, social grooming!" exclaimed Archimedes happily.

"Congratulations, Professor!" he said in an uninterested tone, but then he realized that his goals were about to be fulfilled.

"Our dream has come true!" he smiled evilly. But, just then, a teenage gorilla came over and grabbed his rifle out of his holster.

"No, give me that!" he grunted, trying to get his rifle back. "Hey, stop that, stop-hold on now, leave that! That is not to be played with!"

He continued to chase after the gorilla for his rifle as Tarzan led Jane to a gorilla nest and he picked up a baby gorilla for them to play with.

"Can you teach me?" asked Jane.

"Speak Gorilla?" asked Tarzan, staring into the eyes of the beautiful creature that he loved so dearly as they were about to have a lesson similar to the reading lesson that they had a few days earlier.

"Ooh-ooh-ee," said Tarzan.

"Ooh-ooh-ee," replied Jane.

"Eh-ooh," said Tarzan again.

"Eh-ooh," mimicked Jane again.

"Ooh," said Tarzan.

"Ooh," repeated Jane.

Tarzan then placed his hand on Jane's cheek, unlike the day the first met in the trees during the rainstorm after the baboon chase.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo," laughed Jane, upon being tickled on her face. "Good heavens, what did I say?"

Now, in Tarzan's mind, this meant that he was starting to get a lead way into having Jane stay with him in the jungles and that seemed in his mind, to be working.

"Then Jane stays with Tarzan," he said happily. But, Jane, already having made plans to return to England was once again torn by the request.

"Stay?" she asked. "But I-I thought we'd already-Tarzan, I-I-."

But before she could finish what she had to say, a loud yell came out and a gorilla and an elephant came out from behind some trees and the gorilla was wearing something that held of sentimental value to Jane while the elephant had a costume on his trunk that was just like Archimedes.

"Is that my dress?" Jane asked herself. But for Tarzan, this meant trouble.

"Oh, no," he said to himself as a large silverback gorilla, wild and angry was thrashing about the nest and looked evilly at Jane and the others as he had a look to kill on his face. Tarzan tried to reason with the beast hooting softly at him.

"Give it to me!" shouted Clayton, finally getting his rifle back as the beast roared towards him. "Huh?"

Clayton fired a shot but it was no use as the gorilla knocked the rifle out of his hands before Tarzan got on his back and got him into a hold. Clayton wanted to shoot the large ape, but Tarzan wouldn't let that happen.

"No! Go!" he shouted.

Just as she was about to leave, Jane turned to get Tarzan away.

"Wait, Tarzan!" she cried.

"Go now!" shouted Tarzan and Archimedes led his daughter away. However, none of them got very far as they got to a safe distance away from the fight. After a few moments, Tarzan let the gorilla go and after what appeared to be words of disgust, Tarzan ran off as Jane looked on sadly.

"Tarzan," she cried softly and as the gorillas left the area, Jane ran up and collected her favorite yellow dress off of the ground before leaving with Archimedes and Clayton and heading back to the camp.

"I can't believe this!" cried Clayton when they returned to the camp that night. "I told you that staying here an extra day was a bad idea! If it weren't for you two, we would have been killed."

"Don't say that!" barked Archimedes. "Something provoked that gorilla and if it weren't for Tarzan we would all be dead right now!"

"Well, I warned you both that I am not responsible for you if anything were to happen to you!" shouted Clayton. "I said that to both of you back in London!"

"You never said that," gasped Jane.

"Well, I am saying it now, Jane!" he shouted. "I am not allowing us to stay another day! We leave tomorrow for England and you will never see that ape man again, young lady! Is that clear?"

Jane could not take the verbal abuse and ran back to her tent crying. This made Archimedes very cross at Clayton.

"Mr. Clayton," he said angrily. "When we get back to London, our alliance is terminated and you will not get the pay I promised you!"

He then left to comfort his daughter and as he left, Clayton grunted and quickly smiled to himself, for he knew that he had to get Archimedes and Jane out of the way as well as Tarzan so that he could accomplish the goal that he had set out to do when he left London. Looking back towards the ship, his men were waiting for the moment when their quest would begin to attack the gorillas and bring them to London for money.

Meanwhile, Tarzan had returned to his parents' treehouse and upon learning the truth, changed into his father's suit and after saying goodbye to Kala, headed down to the camp to join Jane and her father when they returned to London.

However, all that was about to change…


	13. Friends Turned Traitors

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 13

"Friends Turn Traitors"

It seemed to happen so fast that Jane, Archimedes and Clayton had to leave the gorilla nest so quickly. But, it was uncalled for Clayton to unleash his frustration upon Jane for making them stay another day; however, Clayton had bigger plans in mind. First of all, he had to get Jane, Archimedes, the crew and especially Tarzan out of the way. It seemed at first Tarzan was already gone, but he knew that Tarzan would be back if the gorillas were harmed. So to do that, he had both his rifle reloaded and his machete sharpened. Plus, he had all his men sharpen their weapons as well.

The next morning, he seemed to continue hiding his intentions as the rowboat from the ship arrived to collect him and the others from the jungle. Jane emerged onto the beach wearing her yellow shirt and green skirt, purple stockings and gray ankle boots with her hair back in its elegant bun. Her shirt had its collar on and a purple necktie was on as well. She wanted to wear her yellow dress, but thanks to Tarzan's gorilla and elephant friend, it was ruined and she couldn't do so.

"My, don't you look nice Miss Porter," said Clayton. "I wanted to apologize for my outburst last night. I'll make it up to you."

But, Jane didn't listen to what he said. All she and her father wanted to do was to get back to England and terminate their alliance with Clayton. They had been searching for Gorillas for many days and years in the jungles of Africa and were now looking forward to getting home to Cherry Tree Lane and English civilization. However, just as they were about to shove off, a figure wearing a bluish black suit emerged from the trees.

"Tarzan!" Jane cried. "You are coming with us?"

Tarzan nodded at Jane and followed her to the rowboat as they rowed back towards the ship. Tarzan was excited to being with Jane in England, but he couldn't help but feel that he was leaving his home behind. By the time they got closer and closer to the ship, Clayton grew more and more smug as he was closer and closer to achieving his goal of getting his hands on the gorillas.

A little while later, the boat arrived at the ship and Jane began to get Tarzan excited about the journey back to England.

"Oh, Tarzan, you can't imagine what's in store for you!" Jane said excitedly as Clayton climbed up onto the ship. "You're going to see the world and everyone's going to want to meet you! Kings and scientists and famous writers..."

"Yes," added Archimedes as he climbed onto the ship. "Darwin, and Kipling. Queen Victoria!"

"And I haven't met her," said Jane. "But I've heard she's awfully nice."

"And I'll be with Jane?" asked Tarzan softly.

"Um, yes. With Jane," she chuckled nervously and nearly lost her balance on a wet patch of the boat.

"Oh, slippery," she chuckled and Tarzan helped her climb onto the ship.

But, when Jane got to the top, a big, hulking man grabbed her and put his hand on her mouth. Jane struggled to get loose, but the more she tried, the stronger the man held her. She could see that several crew members had been tied up and her father and Captain Gerard were been dragged to the brig of the ship.

"Clayton," she said angrily. "What's going on here?"

"So sorry, Miss Porter," he said mockingly. "But we don't want any of you to be in the way when I achieved my ultimate conquest."

"Conquest?" demanded Jane as she struggled. "What conquest?"

"Why, your boyfriend's ape family is going to make us plenty rich," replied Clayton smugly. "But, of course, I can't have you or your father and the ape man be in the way."

"Clayton, when we get back to England I will make sure you are brought before the law," said Jane defiantly, a look of anger in her eyes. But, Clayton had bigger plans in mind and took out his machete and placed it against Jane's throat.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Porter," he chuckled evilly. "When I'm done with you, I am going to cut off those clothes you are wearing and make you my trophy."

Jane growled as Clayton beckoned the man to drag her to the brig with the others just as Tarzan climbed onto the ship and saw the very same activity as Jane did when she first climbed on.

"Tarzan!" she called and the hulking man, trying to keep Jane quiet, got his hand bitten by Jane as she called Tarzan again, trying to get him out of the same predicament as her. But, Tarzan could not hear her and thus was subjected to the same cruelty as Jane.

The men threw Jane and Archimedes into the brig with Captain Gerard and several of his officers. Jane was thrown into the brig in a not so lady like manner and nearly hurt herself in the process.

"Jane!" cried Archimedes, running to his daughter. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," replied Jane, as she got to her feet. "Clayton is not going to get away with this!"

"I'm afraid he might have," said Archimedes. "He has taken over the ship and the gorillas are going to be easy prey for him and those men and there is nothing we can do about it."

Just then, Tarzan joined the group in the brig and from the moment the door to the brig was closed, he tried desperately to get free, but Jane knew that it was useless.

"Tarzan, it's no use! Don't!" said Jane and she ran over to stop him only to have Tarzan quickly turn to her with a look of anger deep in his face.

"Clayton," he snarled.

"Yes, Clayton," said Jane angrily. "Clayton betrayed us all. I'm so sorry, Tarzan."

Now, Tarzan was beginning to fill with remorse as he lowered his head down in shame. For he knew that his gorilla family was easy prey for Clayton and his men and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"No, I did this," said Tarzan sadly. "I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right."

Jane was now beginning to realize that Kerchak was the name of the silverback gorilla who nearly attacked her on the day she met Tarzan. Now, she was realizing that Kerchak was also the leader of Tarzan's family of gorillas and that it explained why he was being so defiant and stern about it."

"Oh, those magnificent creatures," moaned Archimedes. "shivering in cages! What is this world coming to?!"

He banged his fists into the side of the brig and suddenly the ship made a sudden jerk to the left and everyone was pushed over to the other side of the ship.

"Oh, by jove," said Archimedes surprisingly. "Don't know my own strength!"

Suddenly, the boat jerked again to the other side and everyone went through the same ride only this time it was to the right.

"What was that?" Jane wondered to herself and it didn't take long for her to find her answer as a large elephant's foot broke through the door of the brig.

"Goodness," said Archimedes completely unaware of the creature that freed them all. "That sounded just like an elephant."

"Tantor," said Tarzan and the elephant trumpeted as everyone got out of the brig. Tarzan was then greeted by one of his gorilla friends who had accompanied the elephant to rescue them.

"Professor," said Captain Gerard. "I will radio the royal navy about our situation with Clayton! What are you planning to do?"

"We have to stop Clayton," cried Jane, taking off her high collar and purple necktie. "Call for some help, Captain!"

"Yes, Miss Porter," replied Captain Gerard as the rescue party jumped off the ship and headed back into the waters.

Now, the race to stop Clayton and his men was about to begin…


	14. The Fall of Clayton

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 14

"The Fall of Clayton"

So, Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes were freed from the prison that Clayton and his men had thrown them into and were now in hot pursuit of them in an effort to save the gorillas from being captured. As they rode on Tantor's back towards the jungle, the minds of everyone involved were racing at a mile a minute for the safety of the gorillas and Jane and Archimedes silently prayed for all of the gorillas to be alive when everything was all said and done. Of course, that would not be the case as they came back on shore and Tarzan rounded up as many of his jungle friends as he could to fight Clayton and his men, who had already started their attack on the gorilla family.

As he oversaw his men carry out their attack, Clayton reveled in the moment of his greatest triumph, thinking that Tarzan and the others were still in the brig back on the ship, feeling helpless and out of the way of his ultimate conquest. Stepping forward towards Kerchak, who was captured in a net, he smiled evilly as he stared at the captured beast.

"Ah, I remember you," he said evilly remembering the beast that attacked him earlier. "I think this one will be better off stuffed."

Kerchak growled as Clayton was about to shoot him when the sounds of Tarzan's yell echoed out in the distance and a swarm of animals of all shapes and sizes charged into the area and Clayton tried to run away from the onslaught only to be kicked to the ground by Tarzan. He tried to get up and escape but Tantor came through the bushes.

"Charge!" cried Archimedes and Clayton ducked out of the way and banged his fists down in frustration and anger, realizing that his plans were now at risk of being ruined.

He turned around to seeing Tantor kicking and beating his men back and Tarzan's friend, Terk chasing one man into a cage and although she was cornered by another hunter with a spear, Tantor grabbed him by his neck and flung him into the cage with another man. Realizing that everything was now falling apart, Clayton grabbed his gun and turned to several men who surrounded the cage containing Kala.

"You there!" he cried. "Take what you can back to the boat!"

So, the men did as they were told and Clayton cocked his gun with a look of anger deep in his face.

"I've got some hunting to do," he growled and Jane turned around to see Kala being taken away and sprang into action. Grabbing a vine, she swung towards the men and knocked the man in front down to the ground with her ankle boots causing the cage to fall down as well. The man in the rear was angry at what had just happened and decided to finish Jane off once and for all.

"I don't care what the boss says," he thought. "This girl is mine."

But, his plans were quickly abolished when the baby baboon and his family appeared with Jane's boot on his head and her parasol in his hands, screeching for his family to attack the man and so they did, chasing him out into the distance. Jane was happy to see the baby baboon again and this time, they were on better terms. Now that the baboons who chased her were now chasing the man who tried to attack her, Jane ran towards Kala and tried to free her from her prison.

"All right," she said. "I'm going to get you out of this in a second."

But, unbeknownst to her, a thug armed with a crowbar was sneaking up towards her and before he could get to her, Tarzan leapt down and knocked him out cold, allowing the crowbar to fly in the air and get into the reach of Jane.

"Thank you," she said. "This will do nicely." So, they opened the cage door and got Kala out of it. But, the joy of rescuing Kala was short lived when a gunshot came out and Tarzan was grazed with a bullet coming from Clayton's rifle.

As Tarzan moaned in pain and Clayton moved in for the kill, Kerchak growled and charged towards Clayton, but he opened fire on the beast and shot him right in the chest, knocking him to the ground. This made Tarzan cross and angry and he yelled loudly in anger, but Clayton fired another shot as Tarzan raced into the trees.

"Hiding, are we?" mocked Clayton. "Go on! Run from me, you savage coward!"

Jane stormed over to Clayton and attempted to stop him.

"Clayton, you rat!" she cried, trying to take the rifle away from him, but he pushed her to the ground and knocked her out cold.

"I could use a challenge," continued Clayton, now starting to climb up the tree that Tarzan was in. "Because after I get rid of you, rounding up your little ape family will be all too easy!"

So, Tarzan and Clayton were now up in the trees and Archimedes, having rounded up the majority of Clayton's men with the help of the animals, had just finished tying up a group of men, when he saw Jane lying on the ground.

"Jane!" he cried and ran over to her, kneeling down at her side. "Speak to me, my child!"

Jane laid there for a moment, seemingly unresponsive as the sounds of Tarzan and Clayton facing off was heard in the trees. Just then, the sound of a gunshot was heard and then the remnants of Clayton's rifle fell to the ground below and that sound woke Jane up with a start.

"Daddy," she gasped, coming around from being knocked out cold. "What was that?"

"It's sounds of Tarzan and Clayton fighting in the trees," he said, but his attention was turned to the wounded Kerchak, who was now being moved to a nearby tree by several gorillas.

"Daddy," said Jane. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Jane," he said somberly. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream and to their shock and horror, they saw both Tarzan and Clayton falling to the grounds below. Tarzan fell to the ground on his fours and Clayton's machete stuck itself into the ground, but to everyone's shock and horror, Clayton had hung himself to death after being tangled up in the vines.

It was over, Clayton was dead and his men were rounded up. But, the damage was already done.


	15. Leaving England Behind

Part 1: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 15

"Leaving England Behind"

It was over, Clayton was dead and his reign of terror was over. But the damage that he and his men had caused was excruciating and as Jane knelt down beside Tarzan, they knew that Kerchak was about to become a causality of this reckless invasion. As she watched Tarzan crawl over to the silverback ape who had tried to attack her when she first arrived in the jungle, Jane could not help but feel a little sense of sadness deep in her system. To Archimedes, it reminded him too much of the time that his dearest love, Mary, had died and never being able to seeing Jane grow into the beautiful woman that she had become.

After a few moments, the silverback ape drew his final breath and died and at that moment, Tarzan was now the leader of his gorilla family. Jane and Archimedes wanted to stay behind and console Tarzan over this loss, but they both knew that they had a life to return to and a little while later, they all made their way to the ship to be treated for any injuries that they had suffered during the attack. Clayton's men were brought into the brig and Captain Gerard made certain that they would all be tried to the fullest extent of the law upon their return to England.

After being checked out, Jane, still wearing her wet clothes, went to her stateroom and just sat in there, thinking about the time she had spent in the jungle and how she was now thinking about staying with Tarzan, but she knew that she had a life to lead and pursue back in England. As she continued to think a knock came at the door, and she got up to open it and Archimedes entered, having changed out of his wet clothes and into dry ones.

"Jane, dear," he asked. "You have been very quiet since we have returned to the ship. Is everything all right?"

"Daddy, I can't help but think," she said. "I want to stay here in the jungle and just be here with Tarzan. But, I have a life to lead back in England."

"I know, Jane," said Archimedes, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But, there are some things that are better left unfulfilled. It's like I said, you can return to Africa one day and you can be with Tarzan again, but I will not. You have your entire life ahead of you and you can take the memories of our time here and keep them in your heart forever."

Jane sighed heavily as she continued to stare out of the window overlooking the rain soaked jungle. Her father was trying to help her, but in the end she had to make the decision of whether or not she would continue to live her life here.

"Now, why don't you change out of those wet clothes?" suggested Archimedes. "We have a long day tomorrow and that I don't want you to catch cold for the journey home."

So, Archimedes left the stateroom and Jane changed out of her wet yellow shirt, green skirt and undergarments and placed on her pink nightgown as she slept that night, she continued to reflect on the time she had with Tarzan and his family.

At the same time, Tarzan, who had been treated for the gunshot wound he sustained in the fight with Clayton, was thinking the very same thing. He had always wanted a mate to share the rest of his life with and that he knew that Jane was the one for him. He had the opportunity to go back to England with her and Archimedes, but he would be leaving his jungle life behind. For they both knew that the time they would have tomorrow would initially be the last time they would have with each other.

The next morning, Jane woke up and put on her favorite yellow dress before joining her father and Tarzan for one last goodbye on the beach before they were to leave for England. It was fitting for Jane to wear her yellow dress on this day, as this was the outfit Jane wore when she first met Tarzan and that it would be the outfit she would wear when she would say goodbye to Tarzan. As they walked on the beach, Tarzan and Jane were both now starting to see the truth that this was it for both of them.

"London will seem so small compared to all this," Jane said sadly.

"I will miss you, Jane," said Tarzan. But, Captain Gerard, still needing to keep a tight schedule, had to call Jane over so that they could get started.

"Miss Porter!" he called.

"I know, I'm coming," she said and now, she realized that this was it. "Well, I suppose we should say goodbye."

She placed her hand out to Tarzan's and he did the same thing.

"Goodbye," he said and just like when they first met, they placed their hands together and Jane overcame herself with emotion and ran to the boat crying as Tarzan watched sadly.

"Goodbye, Tarzan," called Archimedes. "Goodbye." Even Archimedes too, was starting to feel sad for his daughter.

"Oh, I'm going to miss that boy," he said sadly.

Jane, now knowing that this part of her life was over, was putting one of her gloves on, when Archimedes placed his hand on hers.

"Jane, dear," he said. "I can't help feeling that you should stay."

"Daddy, please don't!" she cried. "We've been through all of this, I couldn't possibly-I-I belong in England with you, with people, and, oh!"

Jane watched as her glove blew off onto the shore as Tarzan picked up, seemingly the only thing of Jane that he now had left.

"But you love him," remarked Archimedes and Jane now began to realize that her father was now going to support this decision, even if it meant ending her relationship with Bobby back in England.

"Go on," he whispered and Jane smiled happily as she hugged her father and jumped off of the boat and into the water, her hair undoing itself from the bun that it was in. Despite her heavy yellow dress slowing her down, Jane swam as fast as she could and she leapt onto Tarzan and hugged and kissed him. Then, she noticed the glove that flung off her head.

Um, thank you, thanks for getting my glove," she said sheepishly and at that moment, her fate was sealed.

"Thank you," she said again and the jungle man pulled her into a kiss, now confirming his suspicions about having Jane with him as his mate. Unfortunately for them, in a very awkward twist, all of Tarzan's gorilla family and Tantor were watching them kiss and make out. Jane chuckled as Tarzan brought her to his family.

Watching from a distance, Archimedes was also deciding to stay as well, realizing that he knew that he also wanted to spend the rest of his life with the gorillas just as much as his daughter.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself and then turned towards a very confused Captain Gerard. "Captain, tell them you never found us, eh? After all, people get lost in the jungle every day! Toodle pip."

He took off his tie and jumped into the water to join his daughter who was now being inducted as a member of Tarzan's gorilla family and then she made the call that brought her into the family.

"Ooh-ooh-ee-eh-ooh," she hooted and the gorillas cheered as Tarzan got on Tantor's back and brought her on with him as Archimedes got onto the shore and met up with them, thus starting their life together.

But, of course, there is more to this tale than what you already know...

END OF PART 1


	16. Welcome to the Family

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 16

"Welcome to the Family"

Jane hooted to the gorillas that were now her new family. They all cheered with excitement, knowing that woman that Tarzan had fallen in love with was now one of them. Tarzan looked on happily as he got onto Tantor's back and taking his arm to Jane's mounting her onto Tantor's back. Jane struggled to get comfortable as her heavy wet yellow dress prevented her from doing so. But, it didn't matter to her now as they all waited for Archimedes to come off the shore and meet them there.

Everyone seemed to forget that he was one of them too and after all, he had waited thirty years to actually see and study a gorilla. In the end, he decided that if his daughter wanted to spend her life with the man that she loved so dearly, he would spend the rest of his life with the creatures that he always admired greatly.

"You are not going to leave without me, aren't you?" panted Archimedes. "I'm part of your family too."

"Of course you are, daddy," said Jane. "Come on."

Jane reached out to her father and pulled him onto Tantor's back and they all made their way back into the jungles. As they all left, Captain Gerard, having gone through the most bizzare period of his maritime career, looked on in bewilderment from the rowboat as they all left with the gorillas. By the time he got back to the boat, he called his officers and crew into his quarters for their usual pre-sailing meeting.

"All right, men," he said. "Professor Porter and Miss Porter have confirmed to me that they are staying in the jungles forever. We are to take their luggage and supplies off the ship at once and bring them to them."

The men moaned and groaned at this as they had already lugged their luggage once already.

"Yes, I know you don't like it and neither do I," remarked Captain Gerard. "Let's just get rid of their luggage and leave it here with them. Who knows what that savage will do with Miss Porter?"

All the men nodded in agreement at that and after a few more briefings including what to do with several of Clayton's captured men, they all set to work on unloading Jane and Archimedes' luggage and supplies to be brought back to the jungle. All the men were looking forward to being on their way back to England having been through probably the most bizarre event in their maritime careers. No one looked more forward to leaving than Captain Gerard, although he would get some heat upon his return to England.

Meanwhile, Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes rode on Tantor's back through the jungle with the gorillas trailing behind back to the gorilla nests that were now free from Clayton and his men. But, despite their celebrations, there was a sense of sadness as the gorillas had spent most of the day burying Kerchak. By the time that they all returned, Kerchak was already buried in the spot where he had died and this would be where the gorillas would stay from now on. Jumping off of the elephant's back, Jane walked over to the gravesite and knelt down at it for a silent prayer as Archimedes looked on.

"Oh, Jane," he said to himself. "If only your mother would be here to see this, maintaining your morals for a creature that almost attacked you."

Tarzan soon got off of Tantor's back and crawled over to meet his mate to join her in her silent prayer. Tarzan knew that he was sad along with everyone else over Kerchak's death, but he was confused by what Jane was doing.

"What is Jane doing?" he asked.

"I'm saying a prayer," she replied. "A prayer is a group of special words we use to say something that is now spiritual like Kerchak. You are now the leader of the gorillas Tarzan and you need faith and guidance to help you. Perhaps one day I can teach you the meaning of faith."

After doing the sign of the cross, much to Tarzan's confusion, Jane got up and wanted to get out of her heavy wet yellow dress and into something more comfortable. But, of course, her luggage was still being brought to the campsite and she also didn't have any privacy to undress.

"Daddy, where is the crew with the luggage?" she moaned. "This dress is making me uncomfortable."

"They are now bringing our luggage ashore," said Archimedes. "I suppose that maybe while we are waiting, Tarzan could maybe take you around the jungle some more."

"There is something Tarzan wants to show Jane," said Tarzan, taking his hand out to hers. "Come."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked and Tarzan grabbed a vine and carried her up it. After a few swings through the jungles, Tarzan took Jane to his parents' tree house and Jane was astonished by what she was seeing in front of her.

"What is this place?" she gasped.

"This was my first home," said Tarzan as they stepped inside. "It was where I lived with my parents when I was a baby."

Jane walked in and was horrified to discover the mess that was in the tree house. The curtains had been slashed and the furniture had been knocked over. As she looked around, Jane could not help but sorry for Tarzan as he never really knew his parents. Walking around, she came across a picture that she nearly stepped on and it was a picture of a man and a woman and a baby. Picking it up, Jane studied it as Tarzan looked on.

"Where did you find that?" asked Tarzan. "That is my mother and father."

Realizing what she was looking at, Jane turned around to look Tarzan, filled with remorse.

"Oh, Tarzan," she sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry for you."

"It's all right," he replied. "I just wish they were still here to meet you."

He then looked over to what appeared to be a grizzily sight where a pair of skeletons laid in the corner of the tree house, followed by blooded paw prints. Jane gasped in horror upon seeing the skeletons.

"Tarzan!" she gasped, nearly falling over before Tarzan caught her. "Are these your-Parents?"

"They are," he said sadly.

"But, they can't be here," Jane gasped.

"But why?" Tarzan asked.

"When people die," explained Jane. "Their bodies must be committed to the Earth and maybe this meant that the promise we made to God was not fulfilled. But, I will teach you about God one day, Tarzan. But, right now, we need to give your parents a proper dignified burial."

So, although it was difficult, Jane and Tarzan set about picking up the bones that once belonged to his parents and carried them down to the site where Kerchak was buried. Archimedes, who had spent his time still getting to know his new family, gasped in shock upon what Jane and Tarzan were bringing down to them in buckets.

"My goodness, Jane Mary Elizabeth Victoria Porter," he gasped in horror. "What is that you are bringing down here?"

"It's Tarzan's parents," she explained. "Or what is left of them I suppose. We are going to bury them."

"But, where are you going to bury them?" asked Archimedes.

"Right here, with Kerchak," said Jane. "Do we have shovels?"

"I'll ask the crew for some," asked Archimedes and after getting two shovels, the bones of Tarzan's parents were buried next to Kerchak in a kind of catholic manner. As the bones were being buried, Jane and Archimedes held hands and said the 23rd Psalm together before doing the sign of the cross and leaving.

"Actually Jane," he said. "The crew has finished unloading our luggage and supplies, if you want to change into comfortable clothes."

So, Jane smiled happily and went back to the campsite accompanied by Tarzan to change out of her heavy clothes. Archimedes soon followed and unbeknownst to anyone, a pair of yellow green eyes were hiding in the bushes and growling slightly waiting for the moment or day, when it would strike upon Tarzan, his new mate and his gorilla family…


	17. Becoming a Jungle Woman

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 17

"Becoming a Jungle Woman"

Upon hearing the news that their luggage had been brought ashore and their camp had been set back up, Jane returned to the camp and went back inside her tent to change out of clothes. While the temperature had cooled to an extent, her yellow dress and petticoat were still wet and heavy on her causing her to roast even more. Jane would always be dressed modestly in any kind of weather, but this was something completely different.

"At last," she thought to herself. "I can finally get comfortable."

In her tent, Jane stripped off her dress and undergarment and grabbed her white bodice and red wraparound skirt that she wore when she met the gorillas as well as pull off her hot stockings and confining ankle boots. It was Tarzan's personal favorite outfit of hers next to the yellow dress as her legs were free to being seen by him and her white bodice emphasized her delicate upper body. Curious to find out more about Jane's body, Tarzan crept into the tent while she wasn't looking and saw her yellow dress scattered on the ground and grabbed her white petticoat and smelled it, curious if it had Jane's scent on it. Suddenly, she turned around and screamed upon seeing Tarzan in the tent and he ran out of the tent in fear. Jane stormed towards him and looked down crossly at him.

"Tarzan, where are your manners?" she huffed. "You know better than to be in a person's private area, especially if I am dressing."

Of course, Jane couldn't be ticked off for very long for she knew that Tarzan had never learned anything major about civilization. Besides, he never really worn anything aside from a loincloth and that she could still remember the first time Tarzan crossed personal boundaries when they first met.

"Oh, well," she said. "I guess you didn't know that people need to have privacy when they are dressing, which means that when then need privacy, they cannot be seen by anyone."

Tarzan was still confused, but being a man that was raised in the jungles by gorillas all his life, he couldn't help but feel curious about Jane's body. Most gorillas in the jungles would have their own way of mating and the word 'privacy' was absolutely unheard of.

"Nevertheless," she sighed. "I guess that maybe you probably still don't understand, but that is okay, I will teach you eventually."

Tarzan nodded at this and followed Jane out of the camp and back to the gorilla nests and came across a horrifying site as the gorillas panicked all around them.

"Good heavens," Jane cried as she ran over to her father. "What is going on here? Did something happen while we were gone, Daddy?"

"I don't know," said Archimedes. "One moment we were just settling down for a rest when a loud explosion came out in the distance."

The explosions frightened the gorillas as they were still feared by the recent attack on their nest by Clayton and his men. Tarzan ran over to a tree and climbed up it to reveal what appeared to be a building being built on the edge of a river.

"What is it, Tarzan?" called Jane.

"It's humans," he said. "Come to hurt the gorillas again."

He climbed down and grabbed his spear that was lying beside a tree and with a look of anger in his eyes, Tarzan ran to the scene of the bombing. Upon getting close but hiding in a bush, they all saw a group of men, wearing clothes similar to Clayton's walking around with dynamite in their hands. This made Tarzan cross and wanting to attack them, but Jane held him back.

"Wait, Tarzan!" she whispered. "They may not be here to attack the gorillas like Clayton and his men did. They could all be here for something else."

"All humans who have weapons are a threat to this jungle," said Tarzan. "I must stop them."

Jane wondered if maybe Tarzan was being too overprotective of his jungle territory since he was easy with meeting her and Archimedes. Nevertheless, being someone who had come to admire the gorillas for who they are, Jane was also being very protective, but was not someone who would use violence to protect those who were closest to her unless that the moment calls for it. So, she pulled Tarzan away and they returned to the gorilla nests.

"Jane says that the men who launched those explosions may mean us no harm," said Tarzan. "We must trust her as she is a member of this family."

But, some gorillas chose to disagree with Tarzan as a true Gorilla leader would always put the family first and not anyone or anything else. Now that Jane and Archimedes were in the family, there was a sense of doubt in the air on whether they would both be trusted.

"I don't trust the fact that Jane is in this family, Auntie K," said Terk, Tarzan's ape friend. "Tarzan may love her, but I am not so sure."

"We have to accept Jane for who she is, Terk," replied Kala. "She is going to live with us now and eventually mate with Tarzan."

The thought of Jane mating with her best friend, seemed to not sit well with Terk as she took an enormous gulp and smiled nervously.

"I guess you are right," sighed Terk. "But, Jane needs to prove that she is capable of being in this family or I get my buddy back."

Kala nodded her head in disappointment as Terk watched Jane and Tarzan walk off into the jungles together. To her mind, it would be a matter of time before she would accept Jane for who she was and why Tarzan would love her. Just then, another gunshot was heard and Tarzan immediately grabbed his spear again and raced off to the site of the gunshot with Jane trying to run as fast as she could behind.

But, the two lovers were in for a surprise upon who was ordering the gunshot…


	18. Meeting Monsieur Dumont

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 18

"Meeting Monsieur Dumont"

Running to the sounds of gunshots ringing in the air, Tarzan grabbed his spear and with Jane not following far behind, found one of the men firing the shots and Tarzan grabbed his gun and threw far away. Jane found the other man and unlike Tarzan, tried to simply pull it away from him and what she got was a throw to the ground. The man grabbed a knife and was about to stab Jane when a voice came out far in the distance.

"That's enough!" called the voice and a man emerged from the building wearing a blue jacket, red tie and gray pants. His hair was black and he had a moustache and he spoke in a French Accent.

"Please," he said, walking towards Jane. "Why can't we all be friends here? Especially towards this beautiful young flower."

He raised out his hand and pulled Jane up to her feet as Tarzan ran over to keep her away. Jane gasped and pulled her arm out of Tarzan's grip.

"Tarzan!" she cried. "He means no harm!"

But all Tarzan did was stand there in cold silence and looked at the man like he was an invader of the jungle. Given the fact that the events of Clayton were still fresh in his mind, there was no question that he was becoming more and more protective of those closest to him. But, the man was amazed upon meeting Tarzan, admiring his towering strength and enterprise.

"So, you are Tarzan," he said. "I must admit I had heard many stories about you from all over Europe and I look forward to you being a regular here at Dumont's Trading Post."

"And where pray tell," asked Jane, folding her arms. "Exactly is Dumont's Trading Post?"

"Well, it's right here," said the man, showing off the building behind him. "Or its soon will be."

Tarzan looked at the building and then noticed a large cage sitting right next to one of the doors. This made him go all out and he looked back at the man.

"Cages," he said to himself.

"Do these interest you?" asked the man and with the memories of Clayton's invasion still fresh in his mind, he gave a cold answer.

"They do," he said and Tarzan grabbed the man's jacket and pulled him towards his face.

"Tarzan!" cried Jane.

"You will stay away from the gorillas in this valley," he snarled but all the man did was laugh.

"Why would I come all this way to capture gorillas?" asked the man. "I am not a poacher, I am a businessman."

He stepped back from Tarzan's grip and bowed to Tarzan and Jane.

"Renard Dumont, at your service," he said, bowing to them.

"I'm Jane Porter," said Jane. "And this is my husband, Tarzan."

Jane then walked over to Tarzan and calmed him down as she continued to look at Renard. Now that he had addressed his presence, Jane was a lot more comfortable about the man.

"My father and I recently decided to stay here in the jungle rather than go back to our home in England," explained Jane. "As long as you say who you are, I am sure we can get along somehow."

"Why of course Jane," replied Dumont. "I know that living in the jungle will be difficult to say the least, but I will have all the provisions you will need over time: canned food, tea, some new clothes, perhaps?"

"Did you say clothes?" asked Jane.

"I did," he said.

"I could use some new clothes," said Jane. "But we don't have any money."

"Why everything that you take from here is all free of charge," replied Dumont. "Because you live in the jungle, everything is complementary. The only ones who have to pay are the non-jungle residents."

Jane suddenly was starting to admire this Dumont character and as they walked back to the tree house, they were being carefully watched by a pair of eyes that shone in the sunlight.

"Enjoy your time now, Tarzan," hissed the creature. "For it will be the last time you will be with your mate."

A little while later, they made it back to the tree house where Archimedes was putting together some of the provisions that were left for them by Captain Gerard.

"Daddy," said Jane as they got back. "What are you doing?"

"Why, we are setting up this tree house," he replied. "Aren't we going to live here in civilization while we stay with our friends?"

"Yes, daddy," she said. "But what can we do about Tarzan? He should stay here with us too."

"It's all right," replied Tarzan sadly. "Jane stays here with father, I stay with gorillas."

Jane was suddenly taken aback by this comment and sat down next to Tarzan, realizing that just because she and her father were going to be here, doesn't mean that Tarzan was going to get the same treatment.

"Tarzan," remarked Jane. "Of course you can stay here with us. You are one of us now and that is all there is to it."

Tarzan instantly felt a sense of calmness upon hearing those words and at the same time, began to feel a sense of desire to be with Jane. In his mind, the decision that she and her father made on that row boat was perhaps the best decision that they had ever made and now he felt that he should confess his love for Jane right then and there, but the time was not right yet.

"Does that mean Jane and father now with gorilla family?" Tarzan asked.

"Yes," said Jane softly. "We are members of your family now."

"Tarzan is happy to hear that," replied Tarzan, gazing into her eyes. "Jane is member of family now."

This made Archimedes blush to an extent, for he always wanted to have Jane be happy and that he knew that her relationship with Bobby back in England was on the rocks. So, he decided to step out of the main living room of the tree house for a second to have Jane and Tarzan be alone.

Little did he know of the chemistry that was beginning to develop between them and that Jane was beginning to shred her civilized way of life for a life among apes in the jungles of Africa…


	19. Asking for Marriage Advice

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 19

"Asking for Marriage Advice"

As the days and nights passed, Tarzan and Jane had begun to take full notice of one another. Tarzan was beginning to understand Jane's way of life as much as she was beginning to understand his way of life. They had come from different worlds and that was the one fascinating remark about them. Nevertheless, with each passing day, Jane was beginning to act more and more like a jungle woman each and every day. The gorillas had started to accept Jane and Archimedes for who they were and with the recent arrival of Renard Dumont, it seemed that civilization and jungle life was beginning to combine into one.

One day, Tarzan was beginning to wonder if he should ask Jane to be his mate, but he was not sure how to ask her. So, one day, while Jane was going to do some of her laundry, he asked Archimedes about a possible way to convince her to be his mate.

"Professor," asked Tarzan as Archimedes was doing some more scientific research. "May I ask you a question?"

"Why of course, Tarzan," said Archimedes, stopping what he was doing. "You can always ask me for anything. Now, what can I do for you?"

Tarzan took in a heavy sigh and looked at Archimedes with a sense of confusion.

"Professor," he replied. "I want Jane to be my mate."

Archimedes gasped in shock as he listened to what Tarzan had to say. Back in England, women were often times put into arrainged marriages to maintain their families' status or the status of their groom's family. Jane was chosen to marry Bobby because he needed a woman to keep in his life and that his family's status was dropping.

"Well, Tarzan," replied Archimedes. "You see, back in England, Jane was chosen to marry a man named Bobby Canler, who just happened to be our next door neighbor. His family was dropping in status because he was unmarried and it was not a very popular decision, let me tell you that."

"Jane doesn't like other man?" asked Tarzan.

"No, she doesn't," sighed Archimedes. "But, you may not realize it, Tarzan. But, she loves you and I sense that you love her. Ever since we all first met each other, I feel that Jane loves you because you love her for who she is."

Tarzan realized that maybe Archimedes was right. He and Jane were starting to get close to one another and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he wanted to learn the proper way of getting Jane to be his wife.

"If she loves me," said Tarzan. "How can I confess my love for her?"

Archimedes then realized something of great value that could maybe help Tarzan in his predicament.

"Actually Tarzan," said Archimedes. "I have something that may try to convince Jane to be your mate. Come with me to the tree house and I will explain everything."

So, they headed back to the tree house and Archimedes went into his drawers and pulled out a small box and opened it up to reveal a diamond ring inside that once belonged to his wife and Jane's mother, Mary.

"What is that?" asked Tarzan. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"This wedding ring belonged to Jane's mother and my wife," explained Archimedes. "Jane was told a long time ago that if she ever found a man in her life that loves her, then she was to be given this ring as a sign of engagement. Men use these rings to convince their mates to marry them and I believe that you can succeed in asking my daughter's hand in marriage if only you use this."

"Can we mate upon her wearing this ring?" asked Tarzan.

"Not quite, Tarzan," continued Archimedes. "You see after you give her this ring, we have what we call a wedding ceremony where the bride wears a white gown and the men wears a mourning suit and that they go to this place called a church where a person called the priest marries them."

Tarzan did not fully understand the value of this wedding that he was hearing about. All he wanted to do was convince Jane to be his mate for life and nothing more. Of course, giving Jane's background, they had to go about it the proper way. However, he was more than willing to take whatever advice that Archimedes was giving him if he was going to get Jane to marry him.

"What can I do to ask her?" asked Tarzan.

"Well," said Archimedes. "One way you could ask her is after dark when everyone is asleep, spend some time alone and that if you get her interested in whatever that you are doing, then seize the moment and get down on your knee and say to her 'Jane, will you marry me?' and if she says yes, then you are engaged, but if she says no, then the deal does not go through and that you will spend the rest of your life alone until the next woman comes along, however, given the fact that Jane loves you dearly and that you love her back, I am sure that will be no troubles between you two."

Now, Tarzan was beginning to get more and more excited with what Archimedes was saying. He was going to do it tonight and then his life and hers would be complete. But, of course, Jane was due to be married to Bobby Canler and that he did not love her. Of course, this would play right into Tarzan's hands as Jane loved him and he loved her.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream in the distance and had to put his thoughts behind him as he grabbed his spear and ran out to where the sounds were coming from.

"Jane," gasped Archimedes and followed Tarzan as far as his legs could support him, upon knowing that his only child was in danger and that if anything were to happen to her, then there would be no marriage proposal at all. Jane was in the midst doing her laundry when a hulking leopard was staring at her dead in the face.

"Now, you are mine," thought the beast and Jane looked on in horror as she knew that her life was going to end right here, but Tarzan was already on his way and that Jane was about to prove her capability of being in the jungle right before her father and the man that she always wanted to marry…


	20. Proving Her Will

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 20

"Proving Her Will"

Jane stood there trembling as the enormous leopard growled and hissed at her as she tried to run away, but realizing that her chances were slim and as the leopard prepared to jump at her, a loud yell was heard and Tarzan was seen swinging through the trees and got in front of Jane with spear clutching in his hands.

"Well, well," said the beast. "I have been waiting for you all this time, Tarzan."

"He can talk?" remarked Jane, trembling.

"Shitani," said Tarzan. "Why are you after this woman?"

"Because if I can't live without a mate," said the beast. "Then neither can you."

"Who is this?" asked Jane nervously. "And what does he want with me?"

"This is Shitani," whispered Tarzan. "He was the mate of Sabor, the leopard who killed my mother and father."

"And your fellow humans were tasty," he said evilly. "We need to survive as much as you do and that we will do whatever is necessary to sustain ourselves and that includes killing animals like the one who is behind you."

The two foes readied themselves for an attack and Tarzan beckoned Jane to run into the brushes and not come out until he said it was okay.

"You leave her alone," said Tarzan. "Animals like you do not belong in this jungle and what Sabor did to my family was unforgiveable. Now leave and never return."

"Not until I fulfill my revenge," growled Shitani and leapt at Tarzan with his jaws flashing and his claws armed and ready.

Tarzan dodged the attack and lunged at the beast with every bit of strength he had and as Jane looked on from the bushes, she could not help but be amazed at the strength that Tarzan had. At the same time however, she was concerned for his safety and wanted to help him, but she was worried that if she did help him, she would be killed.

Just then, the beast scratched Tarzan's chest and pummeled him against a tree. The blow had knocked Tarzan out and Jane knew that she had to take action. She was starting to remember the moments that Clayton knocked her out cold and Tarzan had to fight him up in the trees. Now, she had to act swiftly and quickly if there was to be any hope of killing the beast that was about to lunge at Tarzan for the kill.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself and noticing Tarzan's spear, she leapt out of the bush and grabbed the spear as Shitani was about to finish off Tarzan. He was just about to raise his paw and swipe at Tarzan, when he felt a large stick jab into his back, causing him to roar in pain. He turned around to see Jane, holding the spear in her hand as Shitani now turned his attention to her.

"Jane," gasped Tarzan. "Run! Now!"

But, Jane stood her ground as the beast lunged at her and much like Tarzan, she jumped and dodged with every attempted strike and the more times she dodged the beast, the more times she had gained the upper hand on Shitani. Now, the cat was beginning to get frustrated and began to swipe at her and at one point, he slashed at the puffed shoulder of Jane's yellow shirt, nearly scratching her shoulder. But, Jane stood her ground and upon recovering from the near scratch, she jumped up into the trees as Shitani followed and digging his claws into the trees, climbed up the tree and he and Jane continued their fight up in the trees, as Archimedes arrived and was shocked to see his daughter fighting a cat up in the trees.

"My goodness," he thought to himself as he saw the wounded Tarzan lying on the ground and began to tend to him.

Now, Shitani was beginning to get the upper edge as he swiped at Jane's green skirt, trying to get his legs on any part of her body. However, the more times she dodged, the more times Shitani grew more and more frustrated. Finally, they were coming towards a large hole as they climbed further and further into the trees and now, Shitani was about to get the edge again.

"Goodbye, human," he growled. "Sabor, this is for you!"

And he lundged at Jane and the two fighters fell to the large hole below as Archimedes and Tarzan looked on in horror, now beginning to worry if Jane was going to come out alive. Archimedes began to cry as he assumed that his only child was dead and Tarzan was horrified to see that the woman he loved was dead.

Just then, the sounds of grunting came from the hole and the dead body of Shitani came out first, followed by Jane, her clothes torn and several scratches were on her body. Archimedes gasped and ran over to Jane, hugging her tightly.

"Ouch, easy daddy," she said. "I have scratches on me, you know."

"I know, Jane," he cried. "I'm just happy to see that you are alive my child. Thank the Lord you are safe."

So, they hugged and embraced and finally Jane ran over to check on Tarzan.

"Are you all right, my love?" she asked.

"I'm fine," coughed Tarzan. "But what about you?"

"The beast is dead," said Jane. "I took care of him for you."

Tarzan was amazed by this as Jane helped him to his feet. Together, they walked back to the tree house and Tarzan and Jane were both attended to their wounds by Archimedes, who administered bandages and medical supplies to them. Tarzan was amazed that someone like Jane would be able to fight off and kill a leopard single handedly. Now, he knew that the woman he loved so dearly was now able to survive and defend herself in the jungle.

But, there was still the business of asking her hand in marriage to attend to. And to do that, Tarzan would have to wait until nightfall…


	21. Moonlight Proposal

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 21

"Moonlight Proposal"

As he recovered from his injuries that he sustained in his battle with Shitani the leopard, Tarzan could still not believe how his jungle mate would be able to fight a leopard in combat, let alone defeat and kill it. Jane was nothing like Tarzan, small and petite while he was big and muscular much like an ape since he was raised in a gorilla family, of course. The only casualites that Jane sustained were her torn clothes and a few scratches and bruises while Tarzan had a big gash across his chest that was easily healed with time.

Of course, he still had the intention of doing what Archimedes had told him in regards to asking Jane for her hand in marriage. But to do that, he would have to wait until the sky fell into darkness when everyone would be asleep. So, that night, while everyone was asleep, Tarzan crept quietly into Jane's bedroom and sat down beside her. She was still lying awake reading a copy of Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice," a book that was nothing like the picture book that they had read together.

"Jane," asked Tarzan. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just reading this book called 'Pride and Prejudice,'" replied Jane. "It's a really fascinating story about the love between a woman named Elizabeth and a man named Mr. Darcy. I'm nearly finishing it and then maybe we can continue to work on your reading skills with it."

"Is book like other one we read?" remarked Tarzan.

"Not quite," said Jane, putting the book down. "You see Tarzan, this is a book for people and the book we read was for children. Of course, you are still in the beginners stage."

This had to make the both of them laugh for a second as Tarzan was not quite up to speed with his reading skills quite yet. Jane closed the book and placed a bookmark in it so as to not lose her place for the next time she opened it. Realizing that now was the time for his plan to take action, Tarzan plucked up courage to ask Jane for his hand in marriage, but Jane got out of bed and threw on a yellow shirt and green skirt.

"Actually Tarzan," said Jane. "Would you mind accompanying me for a walk through the jungle? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes, Tarzan will come with Jane," replied Tarzan and the two of them left the tree house quietly so as to not wake up Archimedes who was asleep in a chair. Tarzan and Jane left the tree house and made their way down to a clearing near the edge of a waterfall. Normally, there would be jungle predators out in this part, but it appeared that was not the case.

"Jane tells Tarzan what is wrong," said Tarzan as they sat down on the field. Jane took in a heavy sigh and faced her jungle friend.

"Tarzan," she said. "I know that you are worried and probably angry at me for fighting that leopard today, but I just wanted you to know that the only reason I fought the leopard was because I didn't want to lose you today. When I saw you on the ground, lying injured, I had to do something and I felt my instincts tell me that I had to take action and so I did."

"Jane," he replied. "Tarzan not mad at Jane. You are becoming more ape every day."

"An Ape?" she gasped, a shocked and angry look appeared on her face. "Well, I never..."

She raised her hand to slap Tarzan, but she couldn't help herself to it and her angry face soon gave way to a happy one.

"…heard such a sweet sentiment," she laughed and Tarzan soon joined in.

"In fact," she said. "Maybe my experience from seeing the fencing matches in London may have helped me become who I am today. I was born to lead the life of young women and wives and instead here I am, in the jungle with you, Tarzan and your fellow gorillas. I guess that I was born to be here with them and you."

Tarzan now began to see the truth and taking the small box out of his loincloth, he looked down at the ground nervously and turned to face his jungle beauty.

"Jane," he said, trying to speak clearly like Jane.

"Yes, Tarzan?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Jane," he replied, clutching on to the box. "You are the most beautiful creature to ever come into this jungle and I don't know how you call it, but…"

"It's called 'Love,'" replied Jane, smiling and touching Tarzan's cheek. "I think you are confessing my love for me."

Remembering what Professor Porter had said to him, Tarzan held out the box to Jane and she opened it to reveal the ring which made her gasp in joy.

"Tarzan," she gasped. "Are you asking me to…?"

"Yes," he replied happily. "Will Jane marry Tarzan?"

Jane could not control herself and she leapt into Tarzan's arms, sobbing happily now realizing that she is going to be with a man who loves her and not be with Bobby for the rest of her life.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried, as she slipped the ring on her finger. "Oh, Tarzan, this is the happiest day of my life!"

As they hugged and celebrated their engagement, the sun was already rising and the two of them, just stayed there and laid down in the grass for a while and then a little while later, got up and returned to the tree house, as Archimedes looked on. He now could see that his daughter was going to be with a man that truly loved her and not like her ex-fiancée that only wanted her to maintain his status. Like all the rest of their friends and families, Bobby was told about Jane's 'death' in the jungles of Africa, but would not know the reason why until much later.

But for now, the King of the Jungle had gotten a Queen of the Jungle…


	22. Meeting the Wazari's

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 22

"Meeting the Wazari's"

It had finally happened to Jane Porter, although it happened in the most unlikely of all places. She was now engaged to be married by the king of the jungle himself, Tarzan of the Apes. When they returned to the tree house after spending the night under the stars, many of the gorillas including Terk were confused as to why Tarzan and Jane were looking so happy. But, many of the mother gorillas, including Tarzan's own mother, Kala, could sense that Tarzan was now having a mate of his own and it reminded her of the times that she had with Kerchak when they were only young gorillas.

However, Terk didn't quite know what to make of this happiness his hairless friend was feeling. For in her mind, Jane and Tarzan being engaged meant that their days of fun and happiness were over, but Kala was determined to make her see the truth.

"Terk, you should be happy for Tarzan," she said as Terk ate her morning supply of insects. "It's about time that he should a mate of his own to be with."

"But, I can't believe he would do this to me," she pouted. "This means that we won't have fun anymore and that means that I am going to be like yesterday's gorilla nest, not that you care of course."

Kala was surprised her niece was acting this way. It was hard for anyone to undergo any major changes let alone a gorilla like Terk. She was someone who was going to have to get used to having Jane be around. At the same time however, she did wear clothes that seemed to fascinate her, including Jane's yellow dress, with which she wore to distract Kerchak from watching Tarzan.

"Yes, but maybe having Jane in the family would be a nice change for us," said Kala. "Everyone else thinks that Jane is worthy of being in this family because they want Tarzan to be happy. Perhaps you can learn from her as much as she can learn from Tarzan. You heard about what happened yesterday when Jane fought Shanti at a time when Tarzan couldn't."

Terk was beginning to sense what Kala was saying and that what she was saying kind of made her feel a little better. She did nearly lose her best friend after all and Jane was there for him at a moment of desperation.

"I suppose you are right, Auntie K," she sighed. "She did save Tarzan after all and many gorillas are starting to become fascinated with me and I need to know how to get their attention."

"Then perhaps maybe Jane could teach you a thing or two," added Kala. "You just have to give her a chance first."

So, Terk decided to give Jane a chance of being in the family, at least for now. At the same time, maybe Terk realized that Jane was going to teach her how to be ladylike, but after all only time would tell.

Meanwhile, Tarzan and Jane were walking towards an unknown road that to Jane seemed very strange to her. This morning, after a short sleep, Tarzan wanted Jane to meet some friends of his called the Wazaris, a tribe that lived in a village not too far from the tree house.

"Tarzan," said Jane, continuing to admire her wedding ring. "Who exactly are we meeting?"

"We are meeting human friends of mine," said Tarzan. "I met one of them when I was a young boy and we have been friends ever since."

They arrived at the village which was mostly made up of straw huts and the people were the entire same breed of what Wazaris were supposed to be. Just then, a large man with a red loincloth and red cape walked over and he and Tarzan hugged one another as Jane looked on in amazement.

"Tarzan!" said the man broke up with Tarzan. "It's good to see you again, my friend."

"It's good to see you again too Basuli," replied Tarzan. "I want you to meet my mate, Jane."

"She looks just like you," said Basuli, holding his hand out to her. "But I don't believe it."

"Well, this is a very charming introduction," she said curtsying. "This is the first time I've met someone other than Tarzan who lives in this jungle."

Basuli was amazed by Jane's accent and knew that she spoke with the English tongue as many people who have visited the Wazari village in the past had the same voice as Jane's.

"You speak with the English tongue," remarked Basuli. "This is fascinating."

"Well, I must say that this is quite fascinating young man," said Jane. But, before Basuli could study her more, he noticed Jane's engagement ring and became fascinated with it.

"What is this?" he asked. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"Basuli," said Tarzan. "Jane and I are due to be united as one. That is why she is wearing this ring."

Basuli understood for a second and then realized what Tarzan was talking about. For he knew that there were many wedding ceremonies that were performed in the Wazari village and this would be different.

"I must say my congratulations," said Basuli. "After all these years, you have settled down with a mate of your own."

"Why, thank you, Basuli," said Jane. "However, Tarzan and I want to be married with not only his tradition of marriage, but mine as well. I come from a civilization where we marry in a civilized manner."

Basuli was not sure, but he wanted to do what was best for his friend and that even if it meant breaking Wazari tradition then so be it.

"I can talk to my father about it," said Basuli. "We can marry you with Wazari custom and whatever custom that your lovely mate has always followed."

"Thank you, Basuli," said Tarzan and after a brief hug goodbye, Tarzan and Jane headed back to the tree house to start preparing for the wedding.

There was so much to be done as to what Tarzan and Jane would wear for the ceremony as men normally wore black morning suits and women would wear long white gowns. But, no matter what the outcome, this was going to be an important day for Tarzan and Jane as it would be the first of many days together for many years to come…


	23. Pre Wedding Jitters

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 23

"Pre Wedding Jitters"

Tarzan and Jane left the Wazari village filled with excitement and yet, they were both feeling a sense of confusion as they still had to get some important minor details completed before they could proceed with their marriage. When they got back to the tree house, Jane was fussing over all the things she had to get done: her hair, her makeup, her dress. Tarzan was worried as to why Jane was so nervous and fidgety, but the only way to understand that was to ask Archimedes about it. Being that he had lived his entire life in the jungle, Tarzan was still unfamiliar with the whole process of getting married, let alone dealing with a woman who was nervous about getting married. Feeling unsure about what to do, Tarzan once again consulted in Archimedes about the matter. So, that night, while Jane was asleep, Tarzan came over to Archimedes who was still sitting in his chair that he had been sleeping in for some time.

"Professor," asked Tarzan. "I think Jane feels that we should not be united."

"What makes you say that my dear boy?" remarked Archimedes. "You are perfect for her and you are nothing like her betrothed back in England."

"Jane was due to marry someone else?" asked Tarzan. "But, I thought Jane loved Tarzan."

Archimedes tried to diffuse the situation at hand, for he knew that Tarzan didn't know that a wedding was the most important day of a woman's life. However, Archimedes also knew that Jane had to stay calm for the wedding.

"She does love you, Tarzan," he said softly. "But, you must understand that a wedding can be very nerve-wracking for a woman and when she found out she was betrothed to a man who didn't love her back in London, a part of her wanted to escape to Africa and never return to London."

"Jane wants to leave England behind?" replied Tarzan. "But isn't England her home?"

"It is," replied Archimedes. "But, she feels that if she were to return to England, she would have no choice but to marry Bobby. If Jane wants to return to England one day, you will meet Bobby for he is: a sniving, disgusting man who only wants a wife for power and glory among all the elite of London."

Tarzan was still fascinated by the topic of Bobby and thought to himself as a protector of sorts to Jane and Archimedes. For after all, he was the one who killed Sabor when she tried to attack the gorillas just as Jane killed Shitani when he attacked him. To him, Jane had come to Africa to start a new life for herself and be away from all the troubles back at London.

"So, professor," said Tarzan. "If Jane marries Tarzan, then she stays here forever."

"Oh, not forever boy," replied Archimedes. "When you are married, the world is opening and changing everywhere and you and Jane can travel to anywhere in the world and make memories for the both of you to cherish forever. However, I thought you might want to understand what happens after a wedding ceremony."

"What do people do after they marry, Professor?" asked Tarzan.

Archimedes stretched out in his chair and took a sip of his tea that he kept at his side. He could well remember the wedding he had to his wife and Jane's mother shortly after he fought the Zulu's. Now, he could see that Jane was about to embark on the greatest adventure of her life.

"Well, Tarzan, married couples do what is called a 'honeymoon,'" explained Archimedes. "That is a period of time where couples celebrate their marriage by taking part in several activities such as dinner, dancing and overall celebrating their love for one another. Of course, it will just be the two of you alone as I will not be there, fearing that my presence will sort of upset the balance."

"But, if you are not going to be there," asked Tarzan worriedly. "Then where are you going to go?"

"I will be staying at Monsieur Dumont's trading post," replied Archimedes. "I understand you and Jane have already met him and I must say, he is quite a dashing chap. Plus, he keeps an endless supply of Earl Grey in his trading post."

Tarzan was happy that he knew that Archimedes was going to stay at a location that wasn't just in the gorilla nests. However, while he was still suspicious of Dumont, he began to realize that Dumont was nothing like Clayton and that was perfectly fine with him. Although, he was still skeptical of human from the outside world, Tarzan was beginning to loosen up a bit.

"However, Tarzan," he said. "There is one important tradition that most couples do on the very last night of their honeymoon."

"What is that, Professor?" asked Tarzan.

"On the last night of their honeymoon," replied Archimedes. "The couple puts on their best clothes and has a luxurious dinner followed by a night of dancing to music just for them. Then the couple will kiss in a passionate manner and then strip down until they are completed naked for each other to see."

Archimedes would think that Tarzan would be shocked; however he didn't realize that Tarzan had seen Jane naked before when she was undressing from her hot and heavy yellow dress when they decided to stay in the jungle.

"What does Jane wear on the last night of her honeymoon?" asked Tarzan. "And what does Tarzan wear?"

"Why, you will have to ask her for herself," said Archimedes. "After the wedding, you will have to look to each other for advice on how to make your honeymoon memorable."

So, Tarzan began to get excited on this honeymoon that Archimedes was telling him about, but of course, he and Jane still had to be married and there was a surprise that Tarzan's parents had left him and Jane before their deaths when Tarzan was just a baby.

The surprise would shock them, but it would be something that would their memories on the most important day of their lives…


	24. Last Will and Testament

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 24

"Last Will and Testament"

The next morning, Jane awoke still fretting over what to do for her wedding in a few days. She was now living in the jungle, but she wanted her big day to be civilized and full of memories that would last a lifetime. But, she still needed to be properly dressed for her wedding and was about to walk over to Dumont's trading post to ask about a wedding dress after breakfast when Archimedes stood up and stopped her. Apparently, shortly after the conversation he had with Tarzan, Archimedes had made a very surprising discovery that he needed to tell Tarzan and Jane about.

"Jane, dear," he said, rising from the table. "Tarzan and I were talking about your honeymoon after the wedding and that after we finished our conversation, I had made a discovery that I think you should see."

This made Jane walk away from the door and walk back over to her father and Tarzan. She was very curious about what her father had found and was eager to know the truth.

"You made a discovery?" asked Jane. "Is it something related to our wedding that we need to see?"

"I'm afraid it is something related to your wedding," replied Archimedes. "Come with me for a second, if you please."

So, Archimedes led his daughter and Tarzan to a chest that contained what Archimedes was trying to talk to Tarzan and Jane about. He opened it up and inside was a note that had been written by Tarzan's real parents shortly before they died.

"I found this note that was inside," said Archimedes. "It's from your real parents, Tarzan."

He handed Tarzan the note and read it aloud for Jane and Archimedes to hear. Jane was worried that Tarzan's reading skills would not be up to par. But, she was surprised to hear what he read on the paper and that to her, proved Tarzan's reading skills were improving:

"_To our beloved Son,_

_If you ever decide to read this note, you will see that we have left you the clothes that we wore to our wedding many years ago as a memento of us that you will carry with you forever. This is probably the last time we will ever speak to you because this jungle is filled with dangerous creatures and that our chances of returning to England appears to be all but gone. I want you to remember that if you ever find a jungle woman like yourself living in this jungle, I want you both to wear these clothes on the day of our wedding as a way of honoring our memory and the sacrifices we made for you and your future. _

_But, never forget that we will always love you, no matter what the outcome will be for you and your new wife, if you ever find one. Never forget that you are the light of our lives and that you are the reason that we came together in the first place. Finally, if you ever wonder what your name was, your full name is John Thomas Clayton, although we always called you John._

_We love you always,_

_Lord John Clayton and Lady Alice Clayton_

_Your mother and father"_

Tarzan put the note down and sighed heavily at what he just experienced right before his eyes. He had always considered Kala to be his mother and it was only after his return to the tree house at his darkest moment that he found out the truth about his past. He then looked to Jane and Archimedes with a puppy dog face and it was for the first time that Tarzan showed real emotion in front of Jane and Archimedes.

"It's all right, Tarzan," said Archimedes, walking over to him. "Sometimes, it's best to cry every now and again. I know your parents would be proud of you for doing this."

"I know I would," added Jane, joining her father at Tarzan's side. "But, I have to tell you. I lost my mother at childbirth and daddy has told me that you need to be aware that when a person dies, they have an immortal spirit that lives forever while the body turns to dust."

"So," whispered Tarzan. "Are you saying that my mother and father have never gone?"

"That's right," said Jane. "Sometimes, I feel the same way about my mother."

Archimedes also had to wipe away a tear himself, for he missed his dear wife as much as Jane missed her own mother.

This made Tarzan feel better and once he calmed down, they walked over to the chest and pulled out a black formal tuxedo for Tarzan and a long and puffy white gown for Jane. Taking the clothes from the chest, they placed them on the door of the bedroom and admired them from a great distance. It was fun to look at them, but Tarzan and Jane knew that they were going to be used in the biggest day of their lives.

"Tarzan," sighed Jane. "Don't they look wonderful?"

"They do, Jane," said Tarzan. "My mother and father would be very proud of us right now as would your own mother."

"Tomorrow Tarzan in the Wazari village," added Jane, clutching Tarzan's arm. "We will be united as one and that our time together will really start to begin for the both of us."

All Tarzan could do was just stand there and admire what was in front of him and Jane. He may have been raised in the jungle, but he born into a civilized world and Jane and Archimedes had helped him see the truth about what he was supposed to be. The lessons that they had taught him over the days that they had been in the jungle had now started to pay off for the better and that it seemed that the last wishes of his real parents would be carried out just like they had always wanted to be.

After a while, the two of them went to bed, ready for the day when they would start their new lives as husband and wife and king and queen of the jungles…


	25. A Wedding to Remember

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 25

"A Wedding to Remember"

The morning of Tarzan and Jane's wedding was filled with excitement and admiration as everyone arrived at the Wazari village for the wedding ceremony. During this time, Jane and Archimedes had the opportunity to meet with other important members of the Wazari Tribe including Naoh, Basuli's betrothed and Keewazi, Basuli's father and head of the Wazari Tribe. After the brief introductions, it was time for Jane and Tarzan to get ready. As several Wazari women helped Jane into her heavy wedding dress, Jane could not help but feel excited and get a little emotional at the same time. In a few hours, she would be married to the man of her dreams who just happened to be king of the jungle. But, this to her was also the last time that she would spend a free woman. Archimedes, who was in the hut watching his daughter put on her wedding gown, was also starting to feel emotional as well.

"Oh, Mary," he thought. "It's sad that you are not here to see this momentous occasion in our family. Our daughter, our Jane, is marrying the man of her dreams."

The servants had just finished putting the finishing touches on Jane's wedding gown, when she looked over and saw her father getting emotional.

"Daddy," she giggled. "Are you crying? Today is supposed to be a happy day for us all."

Archimedes couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time for he knew that his daughter was also having the same emotions as him, especially on a day like today.

"I know, Janey," he said. "But, I can't help but think about your mother. It's such a shame that she is not here to see you looking so beautiful."

"I know, Daddy," she replied, placing her gloved hand on his shoulder. "But, she is here with us in spirit. Didn't you say that yesterday?"

Archimedes had to chuckle slightly as what he said was indeed true. His daughter was right, his wife was in their memories.

"Well, I guess I did, didn't I?" chuckled Archimedes who then looked up at the top of the hut. "I'm sorry, Mary!"

Both father and daughter chuckled and Jane got back to getting herself ready for the wedding. She still had to put on her makeup and the maids still had to arrange her flower bouquet.

Meanwhile, in another tent, Tarzan had just finished putting on his father's formal tuxedo and looked himself in the mirror that they had brought for both Tarzan and Jane. Basuli was watching him in his tuxedo and being a Wazari, didn't quite know what to make of it and neither did Tarzan.

"These are strange clothes you are wearing, Tarzan," said Basuli. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"This was my father's," replied Tarzan. "I may have never known him, but yet, by wearing this, I feel like I have known him."

Basuli understood his friend's predicament and then realized that Tarzan was out of his element as much as Basuli would be out of his own element at times too. For he knew that there would be times that Tarzan would have to be out of his element and today is one of those days. However, at the same time, Basuli could also see that Tarzan felt a little closer to his deceased parents by wearing his father's tuxedo.

"I can understand that, Tarzan," said Basuli. "When Naoh and I get married, she will be wearing the dress that my mother wore when she married my father, so I know how you feel. And you might also feel out of your element."

"How do you know that?" asked Tarzan.

"I can see that this is something you are not very familiar with," replied Basuli. "But, you have to remember that Jane comes from a world that is different than our own and that there will be times that you have to leave your world and go into hers. Just remember, that you may be in a different world, but never forget who you really are."

This made Tarzan feel better and he hugged his friend who would also be acting as his best man while Naoh would be acting as Jane's maid of honor. By then, the bride and groom had finished getting ready and everyone proceeded to the main center of the village where the Wazaris and Tarzan's gorilla family gathered to witness the wedding of Jane and Tarzan.

Tarzan stood at the front of the altar looking nervous for this moment and feeling uncomfortable from the tuxedo that he was wearing. Just then, the sounds of Wagner's _Bridal_ _Chorus_ was heard on a phonograph record and Jane, in her wedding gown and her face covered by her wedding veil, walked down the aisle as Tarzan saw his bride-to-be looking as beautiful as she did when they first met that day in the trees. He was also amazed at how much she was wearing. Of course, she had to be civilized as this was not just a jungle wedding, but a traditional wedding as well.

Once Jane had arrived at the altar, she gave her bouquet of wildflowers to Naoh and faced Tarzan, trying to hold her emotions together as Keewazi and Archimedes performed the ceremony. For the most part, everything was perfect and after an exchanging of vows and gold wedding rings, Archimedes and Keewazi pronounced them husband and wife and lifting up her long wedding veil, Jane leaned forward and kissed Tarzan to the sounds of cheers and tears from all that were gathered that day.

After the ceremony, Jane and Tarzan were treated to an exquisite dinner of roast antelope and mangos as there were not very many animals that Jane was used to eating. But, of course, Jane and Tarzan had to have fun with one another and shortly after the feast and the cutting of the cake, the clinking of glasses meant that Tarzan and Jane each had something to say to the crowds that were gathered.

"I want to thank you all for being with us on a day like today," said Tarzan. "All I can say is that Jane is the one woman for me with whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. From the moment we met, we were destined to be together and with your support, I was able to marry with the mate of my dreams."

"I second that motion," replied Jane, standing up with her husband. "When I came to Africa from England, I thought I was only going to study gorillas with my father as I had always wanted to study gorillas, but I ended up finding the man of my dreams in the most unlikely of places which was in a clearing being chased by a group of baboons."

The entire gathering laughed as Jane slightly blushed with embarrassment.

"Of course," she continued. "There were some moments that I would rather not discuss with all of you and the moments that we both will cherish are the moments that we both enjoy like flying through the trees at night and moonlight swims in the river. We thank you all for being with us together on our special day today."

Tarzan and Jane kissed again as their wedding day came to an end and that night, Tarzan and Jane rode on Tantor back to the tree house while Archimedes left them to stay at the trading post while Tarzan and Jane took part in their honeymoon.

The wedding was over and the honeymoon was just beginning…


	26. The First Night

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 26

"The First Night"

As the day of their wedding came to an end, Tarzan and Jane were now husband and wife and king and queen of the jungle. Now, they were in the process of celebrating their marriage with a honeymoon that would be just them and them alone in the tree house. Archimedes was of course staying at the trading post with Monseiur Dumont during their honeymoon. For Tarzan and Jane, their honeymoon would last five days and four nights with Archimedes returning on the fifth day. Still dressed in their wedding clothes, Tarzan carried Jane into the tree house and into their bedroom. He threw Jane down on the bed and she laughed as they looked on at each other.

"Oh, Tarzan," she sighed. "I can't believe that we are married to one another. This is the happiest day of my life."

"It's the happiest day of Tarzan's life too," added Tarzan. "Tarzan is happy that Jane will stay with Tarzan forever."

He then took off his tuxedo jacket and Jane took off her wedding veil as they looked at each other much like how they did when they first met. Of course, they had to be careful of their wedding clothes as they once belonged to Tarzan's parents and that they were both delicate. As Jane looked at Tarzan, she was hesitant to look at him, knowing that they were going to make love to one another, but she wanted to save it for the last night of their honeymoon. But, Tarzan had something to give her for her wedding to him.

"Jane, Tarzan has wedding present for you," said Tarzan and he ran out of the room for a second to get the wedding present for Jane. Jane wanted to sit up but the amount of petticoats and weight of the wedding dress itself made it difficult for her to do so. Tarzan came in and was holding what appeared to be a brown jungle outfit for Jane.

"Is that for me?" she gasped and took the outfit from Tarzan's hands. What she was holding was a brown top and a small matching skirt. It was nothing like the outfits she had in her wardrobe, but now that she was Tarzan's wife, she had to start dressing like Tarzan.

"Tarzan," she gasped. "It's wonderful, even if it is a little revealing. Then again, you were revealing clothes yourself."

They both laughed and now it was Jane's turn to give her wedding present to Tarzan. Earlier at the wedding, she and Tarzan had to stand in front of a camera that Archimedes had brought with him and he used the camera to take a picture of Tarzan and Jane standing next to each other right after the ceremony.

"Jane have something for Tarzan?" he asked.

"Yes, I do have something for you, my love," she replied. "But first, can you help me out of my wedding gown, please?"

Tarzan was hesitant again at first, but he eventually gave in and Jane turned around and allowed Tarzan to unzip the back of her wedding dress and undo the bun in Jane's hair. He helped Jane bend over and remove the heavy wedding dress that was confining her. She then removed her petticoats, white stockings and her white high heels before asking Tarzan to leave.

"I will be a few minutes, Tarzan," she said and Tarzan left the room so that Jane could remove her chemise, corset and bloomers.

While Tarzan was waiting, he removed the tuxedo and changed back into his loincloth while he waited for Jane to finish dressing. After a while, Jane emerged from their bedroom and was now wearing the brown jungle outfit that Tarzan had given her. Tarzan was amazed how Jane could transform from the large wedding gown that once belong to his mother to the brown jungle outfit that he had given her.

"Now are you ready to see my wedding present to you?" she asked.

"Tarzan is ready," he replied.

"First, you will have to close your eyes," she said and Tarzan did as he was told although he was confused about it.

"Why do you want me to close my eyes?" asked Tarzan.

"It's a surprise, my love," she replied and she led Tarzan into the upper deck of the tree and after a few moments, they stopped and Jane brought Tarzan's hands down.

"All right," she said. "You can open them now."

Tarzan lowered his hands and opened his eyes to see a large picture that Archimedes and several of Dumont's men had brought to the tree house while they were still undressing from their wedding attire. Tarzan could see him and Jane in their wedding attire standing with the jungle in the background and Jane with her warm and delicate smile and wearing her heavy wedding gown and Tarzan stood next to her in his father's tuxedo with his mother's eyes reflecting down upon whoever looked at the portrait.

"Jane," he gasped. "Are we family?"

"We are Tarzan," she said. "And nothing is going to change that, absolutely nothing."

They stood there and admired the large portrait in all its glory before bringing it back into the tree house where they would place it in their bedroom and look at it and relive that glorious day in the Wazari village every day and every night. Of course, they still four nights to themselves and it would all cap off with a night of dinner and dancing and the only guests that were invited were themselves dressed in their best clothes and confessing their love for one another.

However, they couldn't help but feel nervous for one another. After all, this was their first night as husband and wife and Jane was very nervous about being around Tarzan giving the fact that she wasn't even 21 years old yet. But, she was with the man of her dreams and that nothing was going to change that.

The next few days would be the days that would change their lives forever…


	27. Hunting Lessons

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 27

"Hunting Lessons"

The next morning, Tarzan and Jane awoke to a bright sunny morning as they began the first full day of their honeymoon. Jane and Tarzan each had breakfast containing jungle fruits and then Tarzan thought that today would be a good day to start teaching Jane the ways of jungle life, just as much as she did when she taught him the ways of the human world. But, Jane was now married to a life in the jungles and that she needed to learn to survive in one and that included hunting animals that were sustainable to the human body. Jane did actually fight off a leopard but that was only because the creature was going to kill Tarzan and she was going to lose the man of her dreams if she didn't do something. But, this was something completely different.

"Tarzan," she said. "I can understand you want me to hunt, but are you sure that I can survive like you?"

"Jane," he replied. "If you are going to live in the jungle, then you must learn the ways of the jungle and that includes hunting animals that are able to feed us."

He handed Jane a spear and directed her towards a large boar that looked mean and vicious. Jane studied the creature and knew that the beast looked like it had a kill of its own.

"Now, to hunt Boar," whispered Tarzan. "We must remain quiet until the beast has its back turned to us and then we make move for the kill."

Jane gulped as Tarzan showed her how to kill the boar and then Tarzan crouched her down into a hunter's position and showed her how to point the spear.

"I can't do this," she whimpered. "I have never killed anything in my life and I am not ready to start now."

"You must, Jane," he said. "You saved me with spear and now you must hunt with spear."

Silently saying a prayer with the catholic dignity fresh in her mind, she fired her spear at the creature, but the Boar noticed he was being attacked and ran away. Tarzan was not impressed with this and as he glared at Jane, he knew that she still had a lot to learn about hunting for food. So, they went to another area where another Boar was found and this one was a lot more tamer than the other one.

"Try again, Jane," said Tarzan. "You must capture this Boar."

Again saying a prayer silently, Jane threw the spear and it struck the boar right in the chest, killing it. Tarzan was happy and impressed at this time around and the two of them ran over to inspect the beast.

"I feel sorry for it," said Jane sadly. "I just killed an innocent animal."

"He may have not done anything wrong," said Tarzan. "But we are only after its meat and didn't you say that all creatures have an immortal soul?"

"I did say that," chuckled Jane. "Thank you for reminding me."

So, Tarzan took out an even smaller spear from his loincloth and began to cut into the boar, much to Jane's disgust.

"Tarzan, this is savage," she cried.

"This is the only way to get our meat," said Tarzan. "Now, help me."

He handed Jane another small spear and beckoned her to join him in hacking the beast of its meat. To Jane, this reminded her of the assassination scene in Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_ and she felt like she was playing the part of one of the conspirators as she hacked away at the beast.

Once the creature had been stripped of its meat, Tarzan and Jane hunted down some more meat and as time went on and with each creature that she killed, Jane was starting to grow more and more confident of herself. It wasn't exactly the honeymoon she had planned, but what was important was spending time with Tarzan and making the best of their only honeymoon.

"Has Jane ever hunted like this before?" asked Tarzan as they finished their days' hunting.

"I have never hunted before," replied Jane. "Back in England, men would always go on hunting parties and hunt down creatures similar to what we have captured, but they were much smaller, Tarzan."

"What kind of creatures did men back in England hunt?" asked Tarzan.

"Oh, they hunted creatures called foxes," she explained. "Men would always dress in red coats and khaki trousers and ride on horses to hunt down the foxes with the help of bloodhounds, which are like dogs only used for hunting and stalking down criminals. I must say that there aren't many wild dogs in this part of the jungle."

All Tarzan could do was nod that he didn't know what Jane was talking about. He had never heard of a wild dog and he didn't even know the creatures exist for the most part. Nevertheless, they made it back to the tree house with their kills and cooked an endless supply of roast boar that tasted extremely delicious to both Tarzan and Jane. Jane was of course nervous to eat the animal that she helped kill, but she conquered her fears and Tarzan was becoming more and more pleased with it.

"Can Tarzan teach you to fish tomorrow?" he asked. "Then I can teach Jane how to jump from cliffs into the waters below."

"Tarzan!" she gasped, nearly choking on her food. "Are you saying that I should jump from high heights?"

"Don't worry," he said. "Tarzan will be there for you."

"I must say!" remarked Jane. "I've never…heard of something so extraordinary."

They both shared another chuckle before continuing on with their meal, happy that they had finally completed the first day of their honeymoon and that they had another full day tomorrow of fishing and swimming.

As Jane went to bed that night, she was amazed how she was able to conquer her fear of killing, little did she know that those lessons that Tarzan had taught her would come quite in handy later on…


	28. The Elephant Hair Dare

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 28

"The Elephant Hair Dare"

In a short period of time, Jane Porter had changed her life forever when she married Tarzan, the king of the jungle. Now, she was living and learning the ways of the jungle and Tarzan was teaching everything Jane needed to understand about what life in the jungle was really about. As her honeymoon progressed, Jane was starting to become more and more comfortable around Tarzan, far differently than when she first met him that day in the tree after the baboon chase. Today, her understanding of being around Tarzan continued when she went with him to do some fishing by the stream and unbeknownst to Jane, Tarzan was going to have her do something that he did when he was younger in order to prove herself as an ape.

As the sun rose on the second day of their honeymoon, Jane accompanied Tarzan to an elephant watering hole that was strikingly similar to the elephant hole that used to house Tantor and his family. It was here where the fishing was great and the water was perfect temperature wise.

"Tarzan," she asked. "I thought we came here to fish for food. What exactly are we doing again?"

"Tarzan going to teach Jane how to become an ape," replied Tarzan. "Tarzan did it when he was younger and became an ape because of it."

Jane didn't quite know what to think of what Tarzan was saying as she was still unaware of what Tarzan was planning to have her do. He led her to a cliff overlooking the watering hole and he pointed to a group of elephants who were bathing themselves by spraying water on themselves.

"Tarzan going to have Jane catch Elephant hair," he said. "Jane is going to catch it right off of tail."

Jane looked down and she was slightly appalled at what Tarzan was going to have her do. For she knew that it was wrong to get something off of someone's behind, let alone be a pickpocket like the little thieves that she and her father had to deal with back in England. However, knowing that she had to accept the ways of the jungle, Jane surrendered herself to Tarzan's request.

"Well, Tarzan," she said. "I don't like the idea of pickpocketing someone, especially an elephant. But because I have to accept life in the jungle, I will do it for you."

So, she stepped forward to the edge of the cliff and for a second she smiled at Tarzan much to Tarzan's confusion.

"Why does Jane look so happy to be getting Elephant hair?" Tarzan asked, remembering the time he did the Elephant Hair Dare and he had nearly killed several gorillas because of it.

"Because Tarzan," she replied. "I was a swimming champion back in finishing school and you will see me perform such a feat that you can hardly believe your eyes."

Although there was no diving board to support her dive, Jane jumped off the cliff like a graceful ballerina and plummeted towards the watering hole below, hitting the water with a tremendous splash. Tarzan looked on and thought that his mate was dead for a second and then she emerged from the bottom of the water and smiled up at Tarzan.

"Is Jane all right?" he called.

"Yes, I'm fine," called Jane. "The water's fine."

"Get elephant hair," shouted Tarzan and Jane set to work on her task. She scouted for the nearest elephant and found a large male elephant in the midst of bathing himself and Jane carefully swam over to him and tried to carefully take the elephant hair off of the gigantic beasts' tail.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," she whispered to herself and she found the biggest hair and quickly yanked it off causing the male elephant to trumpet in pain and pull Jane out of the water flinging her through the air and causing her to scream for her life. After a while, the young Englishwoman was thrown back into the water and all the elephants looked down at Jane and all began to trumpet in fear.

Frantically, Jane tried to swim away from the chaos, but the elephants were too large and too quick for her to properly swim away. Tarzan assumed the worst and jumped off the cliff to rescue his wife as the elephants ran out of the watering hole and trumpeting in fear, stampeded into the northern edge of the jungle, away from the gorilla nests. Tarzan gasped loudly as he found his mate lying face down in the water. He quickly dragged her out of the water and brought her to shore.

"Jane! Jane!" he cried. "Please be all right! Please!"

But, Jane didn't respond and Tarzan now feared his mate was dead. Fearing that she was indeed dead, Tarzan mourned over his mate's body fearing that he may have made a terrible mistake by having Jane take part in the Elephant Hair Dare. He knew the dangers of it, but he ignored it and allowed his mate to put in harm's way.

Suddenly, Jane coughed up some water and came around from her near death as Tarzan happily rejoiced over her quick recovery.

"Tarzan happy Jane is alive," he said and hugged her tightly as she coughed up more and more water out of her system.

"Whoo," she said, coughing up some more water. "I must have taken in a lot of water back there. But, I got this for you."

She handed Tarzan the elephant hair and right now, in Tarzan's mind, this did not matter as Jane's safety was much more important right now.

"Jane is an ape now," chuckled Tarzan. "Isn't she?"

"I guess she is now, isn't she?" giggled Jane and the two began to engage in passionate kissing before resuming what they set out to do to begin with now that the Elephant Hair Dare was over. After catching several salmon, they headed back to the tree house as soon the sun had set for the day.

Their honeymoon was halfway over, but the fun was just beginning…


	29. Under the Stars

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 29

"Under the Stars"

In the nearly five days since their marriage, a lot had happened to Tarzan and Jane on their honeymoon and while it mostly involved Tarzan teaching Jane how to hunt for food and take Elephant hairs off of Elephants, it gave them a chance to learn even more about each other. Tarzan had taught Jane how to live life in the jungle the same way as when she taught him the human culture. He taught her how to survive in the jungle and was fascinated by her when she started to transform from the stuffy woman that she was from England to a free spirited jungle woman that was now free to explore her own world outside of her own.

Now, their honeymoon was coming to an end and Tarzan remembered what Archimedes had told him about what married couples do traditionally on their last night. So, on the second to last night of their honeymoon, he and Jane laid out on the beach just outside of the tree house where just a short time earlier, Jane was once offshore going back to England to resume her normal English life going farther and farther away from the jungles. It was only with Archimedes' encouragement that she decided to jump off the boat and swim back to shore and thus, started her new life with Tarzan.

"Is Jane happy that the honeymoon is over?" asked Tarzan, much to Jane's shocked.

"Tarzan," she remarked. "The only thing I am happy to see is you enjoying this honeymoon just as much as me. It seemed that we have learned so much from each other in this short period of time than most people have."

Tarzan realized that Jane was right as she taught him about human culture as much as he taught her about jungle culture. However, Tarzan knew that he nearly lost the mate of his dreams by his own doing when he had her take part in a Gorilla custom that only Terk had taught him. He thought to himself about talking to Terk about her reckless tradition as soon as the honeymoon was over.

"If Jane is happy," replied Tarzan. "Then Tarzan is happy."

"Actually, Tarzan," she said. "I don't know if my father had told you, but we are nearing the end of our honeymoon and traditionally, most couples get dressed up for a night of dinner and dancing and would you be all right if you wore something nice tomorrow?"

Tarzan began to feel a small surge coming up his system and he felt his groin start to tingle a little bit upon hearing those words. He would have to wear a suit again, which was uncomfortable to say the least, but he would do anything for Jane, even if it was out of his comfort zone. Plus, he loved to see Jane in her yellow dress because it was that dress she wore the day that they met each other for the first time. So, he nodded that he would while at the same time, he tried to hide the surge of his lust for Jane.

"Can Jane wear yellow thing tomorrow?" he asked, referring to Jane's best outfit.

"If you mean my yellow dress," said Jane. "Then, yes I may, although I may need extra time to get ready. Women have a tendency to worry about their looks more than men. You know how it is."

So, with their wardrobe for their last night planned, Tarzan and Jane continued to stare out at the stars, but Jane began to notice the stick growing inside of Tarzan's loincloth.

"Goodness Gracious, Tarzan," she gasped, jumping to her feet. "Please control yourself!"

Tarzan got up and tried desperately to control himself, even running into the cold water to calm himself down. After a while, he felt better and came back out of the water.

"Tarzan is sorry, Jane," he apologized, walking towards her. "I can't control myself sometimes."

"Oh, it's all right," she sighed, lying herself back on the sand. "I've been getting the same feelings around you, I guess. I think you and I may be having our bodies react to our presence whenever we are around each other. Perhaps my father can teach you what we call 'The Birds and the Bees.' But, let's not worry about that tonight. We are on our honeymoon after all."

The more that Tarzan and Jane looked at each other, the more lust that they began to feel for one another. While they both felt like making love right there on the beach, they couldn't. Tarzan could see that Jane was a sensitive creature and she had every right to sometimes react the way she did on this night. Tarzan could learn about 'the birds and the bees' and he would be willing to do anything to please his mate. He put her through something risky and now Jane had the right to put him through something risky, but it would be in a good way to an extent.

"Yes," said Tarzan. "We are on our honeymoon and I am happy that Jane is here with me and not in England."

Jane giggled slightly, but a worried feeling was billowing up inside her, for as they continued to gaze at the stars in Africa, Captain Gerard had just returned to London and told Jane and Archimedes' friends that they were lost in the jungles forever and Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel knew Jane was in trouble and began to make arrangements to come to Africa and rescue her from Tarzan, although they didn't realize that Jane had married the savage wild man.

At the same time, Bobby was told about Jane and was upset by the news so much that he called off their engagement. However, he began to get a sense of maybe Jane was really alive and only living in Africa to get away from him. He then began to count the days that Jane would return to him and kill the savage wild man that she had chosen to be with instead of him.

Meanwhile, Jane and Tarzan made their way back to the tree house where their honeymoon was about to come to an end in a very mystique manner…


	30. A Dance to Remember

Part 2: The Transformation

Chapter 30

"A Dance to Remember"

The next day, with their honeymoon drawing to its conclusion, Tarzan and Jane set about preparing themselves for their big night of dinner and dancing which included both fishing for salmon and hunting boars that would be used for the meat that they would consume on this night. Jane was hesitant about it at first, but over time, she began to show that she was able to survive in the jungle by repeating over and over again what she had done the first time she killed the boar. Upon completing their hunting and fishing, Tarzan gathered some more fruit and brought it back to the tree house to be among the items that they would be using tonight.

A little while later, Jane and Tarzan set about roasting the meat and fish on a roaster overlooking the cliffs while they each snacked on a mango that Tarzan had brought. The two lovers then enjoyed the magnificent sunset that they saw overlooking the cliffs. Jane had never seen anything like this before in her entire life.

"Tarzan," she sighed. "This is beautiful, seeing the sunset this way."

"Anything for you, Jane," he replied, placing his hand on her bare shoulder. "This is Jane's night."

"No, Tarzan," she remarked. "This is our night, dining on jungle food while dancing according to English custom."

Once again, Tarzan began to get a strong surge of lust in his body as Jane's inner and outward beauty began to stick to him like glue. For he knew that tonight, they were both going to make love to one another and that Jane would end up losing her virginity to him. But, like the good husband that he is, Tarzan kept the matter quiet as did Jane.

"Now, then," said Jane, realizing that their kills were now fully cooked. "Shall we get dressed for our big night?"

"Yes, we shall," said Tarzan and the two of them took their food from the roaster and Jane plated the food while Tarzan dressed himself for his big night. Tonight, Tarzan would wear his father's black suit with a cravat tie and his shoes were shined and spats were buttoned. His long and messy hair was tied up into a nice ponytail and he put on some cologne that he thought would fascinate Jane.

As Jane finished plating their food, Tarzan emerged from their room and showed off his outfit for Jane. Seeing him in his father's suit was a complete departure for Jane, but she noticed how uncomfortable Tarzan was in his suit.

"Tarzan," she asked. "Are you all right?"

"I am all right," he replied nervously. "It's just that this suit is uncomfortable on me."

Jane could see that he looked uncomfortable, but she knew deep down that Tarzan still harbored his desire for her as much as she desired him.

"I'm pretty sure you are nervous," she said. "Don't worry we are going to have a fun night together. You just wait and see, my love."

She kissed him and went into their bedroom to get herself ready for their big night. Much like Tarzan, Jane was also harboring feelings for Tarzan and was also trying to keep them hidden as much as he did. Of course, both of them knew that by the end of this night, the feelings would have to come out sooner or later.

A little while later, Jane emerged from their bedroom and was wearing her favorite yellow dress with her bustle and her petticoat underneath as well as her purple stockings adorning her legs and her gray and black ankle boots on her feet. Her hair was done up in its elegant bun with her eye shadow and makeup adorning her face while her purple necktie and white high collar covering her neck. Finally, she completed her ensemble with a pair of white gloves on her hands and a spare yellow parasol in her left hand. Tarzan had never seen her look so beautiful in his entire life and walked over to kiss her hand.

"Tarzan," she gasped, blushing. "When did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I learned from lessons, remember," said Tarzan. "You taught me that."

"I guess you have learned from our lessons, didn't you?" she said. "Very well, then, shall we get started?"

So, Jane bent her elbow and Tarzan escorted her to her seat and the plate of food that awaited them and much like people from England, they dined on the Boar and Salmon that they had spent the day catching and after finishing their candlelight dinner, they got up and prepared themselves for the dancing portion of the night. Jane walked over to her chest and pulled out what appeared a small box with a crank on the side.

"Tarzan," she said. "I wanted to show this to you that I thought would be perfect for tonight."

She turned the metal crank and a quiet song played as Tarzan looked on curiously. To him, he had never seen anything like it before and was curious by what it was.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's called a music box," she explained. "You just turn this knob and music plays out of it. Here, you try."

So, Tarzan turned the knob and music came out of it, although he was indeed curious about and attempted to look inside to find the source of the music.

"Tarzan doesn't see anything," he said. "I see nothing."

"Why of course you don't see anything," laughed Jane. "That's what makes music boxes so special, my love."

Tarzan looked confused as Jane carried the music box over to a small table and placed it next to a phonograph with several records right next to it, all with music from England and Ireland. Finally, she took out a record and placed in the phonograph and music from Ireland came out of it as Tarzan began to remember his lessons with how to ask a lady to dance.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and Jane was impressed by his manners.

"Why, of course, Tarzan," she giggled as she curtseyed and he bowed. "You are such a fast learner, aren't you?"

So, they started off with a small Irish jig as they danced to the colorful Irish music that came out of the phonograph. As time went on, they danced to several waltzes including the _Blue Danube_, the _Foxtrot_ and Jane's personal favorite, _Ave Maria_, in which they waltzed together with Jane placing her head against Tarzan's chest and felt a sense of calmness that surrounded her as Tarzan rubbed his hands against her brown hair, wrapped in its elegant bun.

"Jane is the most beautiful woman tonight," he said to himself as he stared at Jane.

"And you're the most handsome man tonight," she replied. "Are you saying that because I am wearing this dress tonight? Even more so than when I got it wet that day in the trees after I was chased by the baboons?"

"No," he replied, staring at her face, dabbed in makeup. "You are beautiful in anything you wear."

The more times they stared at each other, the more times that lust began to build up in them as they stared at one another. As they continued to dance, the heat began to build up in the tree house and they began to feel very warm in their nice, yet confining clothes.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" she asked, taking a ceremonial fan she had found in the chest. "Excuse me, my love. I love my dress, but I think it is best if there is less of it."

Tarzan looked on confusingly as Jane removed her stiff white collar and purple necktie and folded the collar back to reveal the top of her corset that she wore underneath. Tarzan also removed his tie as well and as they removed their ties and collars, they began to realize what was happening and Jane went over to the music box and turned the knob.

"I think we invented a new game," she whispered to Tarzan and Tarzan, even though he had no idea with what Jane was talking about, had a sense of what was going to happen. Staring at each other, they would dance to the music of the music box and with each time that music box stopped playing, they would take an article of their clothing off and they would repeat the formula until they were completely naked.

For the first round of the game, Tarzan removed his shoes and Jane removed her boots to reveal their stocking feet.

The second time that they played the music box, Tarzan removed his socks and Jane removed her purple stockings, leaving them both barefoot as their feet felt the cold hardwood floor that they stood on.

The third time they played the music box, Tarzan slid off his suit jacket and Jane undid the elegant bun in her hair and as it fell down on her shoulders, she pulled off her gloves one by one, throwing them with her boots and stockings. The more clothing they removed, the more free that they began to feel from their stuffy attire.

Now, for the fourth time, Tarzan removed his vest and shirt while Jane removed the top of her dress, revealing the corset that she had underneath.

For the fifth time that the music box was played, Tarzan removed his trousers and Jane placed her hands behind the skirt of her dress and loosened it, causing it to fall and reveal the white petticoat she had underneath. Now, they were beginning to feel for each other as they now stood in front of each other with Tarzan in his long johns and Jane in her petticoat and corset. They finished one final waltz as Jane removed her bustle and petticoat and was now only in her corset and bloomers.

As she threw her petticoat and bustle with the rest of her clothes that were now laying on the floor, Jane was now feeling her Victorian way of life slipping away, but she was happy to be with the man of her dreams. When she remembered the first time Tarzan saw her undressing, she was appalled by it, being that she was still a lady from London. Now, that they were married in the jungle, she was comfortable by it and was more than willing to give her love to her Tarzan, her John.

"Are we done yet?" asked Tarzan.

"Not quite," replied Jane, blowing out the candles and making the tree house grow dark. "Let's try one more song."

So, they played the music box one more time and this time in a cover of darkness, Tarzan removed his long johns and Jane unhitched her corset and slid off her bloomers to reveal a pair of loincloths that they wore underneath.

Now showing off their animal sides to each other and with their best clothes lying on the floor, Tarzan scooped up Jane and carried her into their bedroom as she fell asleep right there, in his arms.

Thus, their honeymoon had come to an end as did the best night of their lives...

END OF PART 2


	31. A Proclamation from the Palace

Part 3: The Journey to England

Chapter 31

"A Proclamation from the Palace"

So, Tarzan and Jane's honeymoon was over and life was beginning to return to normal for everyone. But, as the sun rose over the jungles, Archimedes and Renard Dumont, who had been spending the honeymoon at the trading post getting to know one another, were finishing up their time together. Archimedes thoroughly enjoyed being in the company of another civilized man who enjoyed listening to his stories about his new life in the jungle.

"I must say Professor," said Dumont, as they had breakfast and tea the next morning. "I've learned more about you and your daughter in a short time than most of my friends have from France."

"Well, I mean ever since we've started our lives here in the jungle," replied Archimedes. "I've had a desire to return home to England, but I feel like I shouldn't leave these magnificent beasts. Jane and I have waited for a long time to come here and to leave now means that I would be doing these creatures a disservice."

Dumont understood about Archimedes as he had his own life back in France that he longed to come back and check in on, but he wanted to help his new friend in any way possible, even if it meant putting his own priorities second to his friends.

"As a matter of fact," said Dumont, taking a sip of tea. "I was hearing the radio last night and that they are saying that a knighting is going to take place at Buckingham Palace."

Archimedes began to fill with excitement as it was not every day that a knighting would take place at Buckingham Palace. He remembered going to the knighting of his father when he was a young boy and was admired by the sight of Buckingham Palace and meeting Queen Victoria. In fact, Queen Victoria was admired by Archimedes' energy and as a result, she had become a friend of the Porter's and had always said that they were welcome at the Palace.

But, he wasn't prepared for what Dumont had to say next.

"And that's not even the good news," added Dumont. "The person they are talking about knighting…is you, my dear Archimedes."

"You don't say?" gasped Archimedes. "Me? Knighted by her majesty?"

"Indeed," laughed Dumont. "I have heard many things about you and your studies and I think that you are suited to be knighted by her majesty with your daughter, Tarzan and all of England observing."

"Wait a minute," said Archimedes, realizing that his new son-in-law would be accompanying them. "Are you saying that Tarzan should be coming with us?"

"Of course," replied Dumont. "It would give him an opportunity to learn more about human culture and didn't you say your daughter has been teaching him the ways of civilized life?"

"She has," said Archimedes. "I must say that it will be interesting for her majesty to meet the missing link."

The two men shared a laugh and proceeded to finish their breakfast and tea before Archimedes was to head back to the tree house. Archimedes was thrilled to be seeing his old friend again and was honored to be knighted for his dedicated work to the study of gorillas.

Meanwhile, Tarzan and Jane, who lying naked in bed, had just finished probably the best sleep of their lives as they were ready to welcome back Archimedes and return to their normal lives as king and queen of the jungle. They got of bed and threw on their jungle garments before cleaning up from their magical night. They set about picking the pieces of their best clothes and undergarments from the floor and putting away the phonograph and the records that they danced to and played their game of undressing.

"Oh, Tarzan," said Jane as she gathered her yellow dress. "This was the most magical night of my life and that I was able to spend it with you, my love."

"I am happy that you were able to enjoy this night as much as I have," replied Tarzan as he gathered his father's suit. Jane gasped upon hearing what Tarzan was saying as she knew that his countless English speaking lessons were paying off to an extent.

"Tarzan, I proud of you," she said excitedly.

"Of what, Jane?" he asked.

"Your speech," she replied happily. "It's improving."

"You are teaching me," said Tarzan as he looked at his wife. "I've always wanted to have someone like you in my life and I am forever grateful for that."

They shared a quick glance and then set about back to cleaning up the tree house. For they knew that Archimedes would be well on his way soon and that Tarzan had a game of flamingo chasing with Terk that he had to get to. Terk, Tantor and the rest of his friends were eager to hear of Tarzan and Jane's night of magic.

A little while later, Archimedes, still filled with excitement with the announcement of his knighting, returned to the tree house, looking forward to telling them the news.

"Daddy," said Jane, hugging her father while Tarzan was out doing his morning rounds. "Welcome home."

"How was your night together?" he asked. "Did you have fun?"

"I did Daddy," she replied. "We had a wonderful night of dinner and dancing together."

"Well, I am glad to hear that, Janey," said Archimedes. "I have some news that I have to tell you, but I wanted to wait until Tarzan was here. Where is he anyway?"

"He's out with the gorillas," replied Jane as she put the dishes away. "He'll be back shortly. What are you so excited about anyway? Did you like being with Monsieur Dumont?"

"I did," said Archimedes. "He is just like us; coming here to Africa to start a new life from Paris. He didn't give me the full details of why he was here to run a business. But, he said that he would provide us with anything we want for free of charge."

"He did tell us that Daddy," said Jane as Tarzan returned to the tree house after his time with the gorillas. "He seems very nice. Ah, you're back Tarzan."

"Splendid," said Archimedes. "I have some really big news that will affect all of us."

"What is the news, daddy?" asked Jane. "Is it good news?"

"It's even bigger that good," said Archimedes. "Dumont was listening to the news from England and I have been chosen by the queen to be knighted for my works. Isn't that exciting?"

Jane squealed with delight as she hugged her father happily. Tarzan was unsure why they were so happy, but in due time, he would find out the truth for he knew that he would finally be on his way to England.

Only this time, Clayton and his men were out of the picture and that he would truly get to experience human civilization as he meant to have done so. Of course, none of them knew of the dangers that was waiting for him and his wife and father-in-law upon their return…


	32. Saying Goodbye to Africa

Part 3: The Journey to England

Chapter 32

"Saying Goodbye to Africa"

So upon hearing the news of Archimedes' knighting, Jane, Archimedes and Tarzan set about getting themselves ready for a return trip to England for a knighting ceremony at Buckingham Palace. Jane had spent a part of her time at Dumont's getting clothes and provisions that she would need for the trip and fortunately, Dumont was able to provide her with numerous outfits not just for the ceremony, but also for the voyage and for being around London itself. In addition to her yellow dress, Jane was also given a similar powder blue dress from Paris and several suits and a really nice white dress and hat for the knighting ceremony along with undergarments and accessories including makeup and shoes. She had also brought Archimedes and Tarzan to try on clothes as well and it took a while for Tarzan to try on his clothes as he was more fascinated with how they looked off of him than on him.

On the night before they were due to leave for England, Jane was going through her assortment of items when Tarzan began to feel a little worried.

"Jane?" he asked as he put his father's suit in its suitcase along with the tuxedo for the ceremony. "Are we really going to London?"

"Why, of course, Tarzan," replied Jane. "You are really going to see the world and admire all that London has to offer. Every famous citizen will want to meet you and I will be with you every step of the way. Why, while we are there, I will show you our old home on 17 Cherry Tree Lane."

"What's 17 Cherry Tree Lane?" asked Tarzan.

"It's a house that is in a group of other houses," explained Jane. "But I will tell you everything once we get there."

She kissed him and they resumed their activities and travel preparations. As Tarzan packed his clothes and provisions, he could not help but wonder how he was going to feel once he was out of his element. He was finally going to London with Jane and her father and experience all that civilized men and women lived by. Most importantly, he was going to meet Queen Victoria, the ruler of the British Empire and a close friend of Archimedes.

Little did Tarzan know however, that London was a jungle of its own and that there would be danger in every corner and he remembered Archimedes telling him about Jane's ex-fiancé, Bobby Canler, who was told that Jane was lost in the jungles forever and was going to be in for a surprise when Jane would return to England alive. He would've refused to go, but because he loved Jane so much, he was going to take the risk and expose himself to the outside world. Before he left however, he shared his goodbyes with his jungle friends and family and Kala blessed him before he would leave.

Early the next morning, Tarzan accompanied Jane and her father down to the ship and Dumont met them at the dock. Jane was wearing her yellow shirt and green skirt combo from that fateful day when Clayton betrayed them and Tarzan was wearing his loincloth, but would change into his father's suit upon arrival in England.

"There it is, Jane," said Archimedes. "That is our ship to England and our family and friends."

"Daddy," she sighed. "I am so excited to be going at long last. The time has come for us to get reacquainted with all that we have left behind and to celebrate your greatest accomplishment."

They both climbed the gangplank as Captain Gerard, having been sent back by the queen herself to pick up Jane and Archimedes, tipped his hat to them as they climbed aboard.

"Miss Porter, Professor," he said. "I am glad to see you again."

"We are delighted to see you too, Captain," replied Archimedes. "I'll have you know that Jane is now happily married to Tarzan."

"Oh, good God," he groaned.

"Aren't you happy for me Captain?" Jane asked.

"I am," said Captain Gerard, trying to put a smile on his face. "It's just that, I come back ordered by her majesty to pick the both of you up and I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen and…"

"It doesn't matter now Captain," said Archimedes. "I will explain everything to the queen upon our return."

So, Archimedes and Jane left a very confused Captain Gerard behind as Tarzan climbed the gangplank and walked past the captain as they headed down to their staterooms. But before he could join Jane down in their stateroom, Tarzan looked out over the ship towards the jungles for one final look before he was due to leave. He would be leaving his family and his friends behind for a short time, but he was confident that they would all return. Just then, Terk and Tantor appeared and Tantor trumpeted out to Tarzan.

"Tarzan!" called Terk. "Be careful around those humans and never forget where you came from."

"And be sure to eat plenty of peanuts," cried Tantor, much to Tarzan's confusion.

"Yeah, what he said!" cried Terk and Tarzan looked out over the ship towards.

"Be sure to take care of everyone," he shouted as the ship got farther and farther away. "I will always think of you."

Tarzan couldn't help but shed a tear as Terk and Tantor waved their goodbyes and kept on doing so until Tarzan was completely out of sight.

Now, Tarzan was on his way to the civilized world with Jane and Archimedes, looking forward to learning about what life was like in a civilized world as well as to be present when Archimedes has his greatest triumph in front of his countrymen and the entire world.

Little did they know however that Bobby had been told by Jane's friend, Hazel, that Jane and Archimedes were really alive and that Bobby was now planning to marry Jane while not realizing that she had already married Tarzan and thus, would set in motion a chain of events that would change not only Tarzan's life, but Jane's life as well…


	33. Return to Cherry Tree Lane

Part 3: The Journey to England

Chapter 33

"Return to Cherry Tree Lane"

Jane and Archimedes were so delighted to be on their way back to England after such a long time. For most of the voyage, they all were pretty much keeping to themselves and dined mostly on fish and meat, much Tarzan and Jane did for their honeymoon finale. At the same time during the voyage, Jane was teaching Tarzan more ways about human culture. For the most part, it was mostly about how gentlemen acted, ate and behaved in the civilized world and Tarzan was told that he could not wear his loincloth once they got onshore. Tarzan was upset about it, but he had to do it for Jane. She lived in his jungle world every day and now he had to live in her civilized world for just one period of time.

Three days after leaving Africa, the ship arrived back in Southampton and Jane and Tarzan dressed themselves in the clothes they wore on the last night of their honeymoon as members of the press stood outside waiting for them to disembark.

"My goodness, daddy," gasped Jane, looking out among the reporters. "They must have somewhat known about us."

"Well, you never know Jane," replied Archimedes. "Someone must have told the queen that we were alive or something."

Tarzan, of course, trying to act civilized and not crawl around like an ape, was perhaps too eager to see the crowd of people below and wanted to jump off the side of the ship and see them. Jane stopped him when he tried to do so.

"Tarzan!" she cried. "That is not how people are supposed to get off ships."

"Sorry, Jane," he said somberly. "I'm not used to this."

Jane sighed exasperatedly as she and Archimedes got off the ship and down to the docks below. The reporters swarmed the three jungle residents and bombarded them with questions, but they just ignored them and quickly got into the car that would take them to Buckingham Palace. Among those in the crowds however, was Jane's ex-fiancé, Bobby Canler, who had a look of disgust and anger on his face when he saw Tarzan with the woman that he was due to marry. Little did anyone know that he was planning to assassinate the queen for being a dictator and perhaps he would be able to kill two birds with one stone and finish off Tarzan as well.

Meanwhile, the car continued to drive into London as Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes continued to admire the scenery that they had longed to take in since returning on British soil. A little while later, however, they came across a street that seemed all too familiar to Jane and Archimedes.

"Stop the car, sir," Archimedes said to the driver. "We want to get out here for a minute."

"Very well then, professor," said the driver and he stopped the car and the three of them got out and walked along the street that was all too familiar to Jane and Archimedes.

"Where are we?" asked Tarzan. "Everything looks so, strange to me."

"We used to live here Tarzan," explained Jane, as she walked along her old sidewalk. "This is Cherry Tree Lane."

"Ahoy there!" called a booming voice. "Ahoy!"

They all looked up and saw an old man in a Royal Navy uniform looking down at them from the top of his house which looked like a boat with steering wheel and bow.

"Admiral Boom!" called Jane. "It's good to see you again."

"Well, well," replied Admiral Boom. "If it isn't Jane Porter, back from the jungles I suppose. Have you decided to come back for good or are you here for a visit?"

"I guess you have been stuck at sea for so long, admiral," called Archimedes. "Your old friend here is getting knighted by her majesty."

Admiral Boom was speechless for a moment and it took a moment for him to realize who was getting knighted.

"I must say," he cried. "I must send my heartfelt congratulations to you, Archimedes. We all thought you were dead and then we heard rumors that you and Jane were alive. I guess that now you are here to stay for good, I suppose."

Jane and Tarzan were confused for a moment as to what Admiral Boom had said to them, but Archimedes reassured Jane and Tarzan that everything was going to be fine, much to their dislike of what was really going on.

"I'm sure you and Mr. Binnacle would be joining us for the knighting ceremony," said Jane. "We would love to have you."

"Of course, Miss Porter," said Admiral Boom. "We will plan on attending."

So, they said their goodbyes as Admiral Boom still had to fire his cannon at 6:00pm like he always did since retiring from the royal navy. As Jane and Tarzan continued to walk along the street, they came across a house that made Jane and Archimedes gasp with delight and shock. Now, Tarzan was becoming even more confused as to why Jane and Archimedes were acting this way.

"What is this place?" asked Tarzan. "Every time we come across something on this part of London, you get excited."

"Tarzan," said Jane, tears forming in her eyes. "This was our old house."

Tarzan stepped up and climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell, thinking that no one was living here and the door opened to reveal a maid who was answering the door.

"Yes?" she asked. "May I help you?"

Tarzan was confused once again as more and more confusing things began popping up around him. Jane and Archimedes became slightly embarrassed as Jane walked up to Tarzan.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said Jane. "This man has never been here before. We used to live in this house a long time ago and I wanted to show my husband it. Please excuse us."

"Oh, well, good day then," said the maid and she shut the door as Jane led Tarzan away from the door.

"You wanted to see this house," said Tarzan. "Why didn't we go in?"

"Because someone else lives in it now," replied Archimedes. "I guess we had been living in the jungle for so long that everyone thought we were dead and now our house has been sold."

This had made Jane feel a little sad to see her childhood home occupied by someone else. Archimedes felt bad for Jane, but he had an idea on how to make her feel better.

"Tarzan," whispered Archimedes when he had a moment where Jane was alone. "If I take you and Jane to Hyde Park, will you walk together until Sunset?"

"What's Hyde Park?" asked Tarzan.

"Its place filled with trees and rivers," answered Archimedes. "It's like the jungle, only smaller and there is no swinging from the trees, my dear boy."

Tarzan was happy with this idea and when he asked Jane if he would go to Hyde Park with him, she was happy to accept the offering to go. So, they all got back in the car and the driver was now told to drive them to Hyde Park for a quiet stroll among civilized people.

Little did they know that there was much more than a walk that was in the air today…


	34. A Stroll Through The Park

Part 3: The Journey to England

Chapter 34

"A Stroll through the Park"

So, the midday sun was almost going down as the car drove to Hyde Park, a very exclusive park in the center of London. Jane was still feeling sad that her childhood home had been sold to someone else and both Tarzan and Archimedes wanted her to be happy, so Tarzan would take Jane for a walk in Hyde Park. Upon their arrival to Hyde Park, Jane had to drop her depression for a moment and gasp and awe over this magnificent park that she used to come to every Sunday after attending church with her father.

"Daddy," she gasped. "Why did we come here to Hyde Park? It's not Sunday."

"Jane, you don't have to come here every Sunday to Hyde Park," replied Archimedes as they got out of the car. "You can take in the scenery and look like a lady any day of the week."

"I'm taking you for a walk," added Tarzan, much to Jane's surprise as she was surprised that Tarzan was asking her now. "I want you to be happy that you are back in England."

So, Tarzan bent his elbow and Jane smiled and with a slight giggle, opened up her yellow parasol and placed her arm in his and as Archimedes watched, saw them walk hand in hand into the park together. It may have been the biggest moment of his life, but at the same time, it was the biggest moment in Tarzan and Jane's lives as well. Tarzan was learning the ups and downs of human civilization and he was willing to do it, for the sake of his love, Jane.

As they walked through the park, Tarzan began to notice that Jane was looking a lot happier than she was earlier in the day. Once again, Tarzan was admired by how beautiful Jane looked in her yellow dress and accessories with her hair once again in its elegant bun. To him, this was a continuation of sorts from their honeymoon a few days earlier. After a while, they came to a bench and sat down to rest and look out at the large lake that was in the center of the park.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Tarzan?" sighed Jane. "It reminds me of the jungle to an extent, the ocean that is."

"Not as beautiful as you," said Tarzan. "I like England, Jane. The people who live here are like you and I can't wait to meet more like you."

"Well, Tarzan," said Jane. "You must understand that there are people like Clayton and his men that live here too, you know. What you must remember is that you must always look out for the people who will care about you."

"People like Clayton?" asked Tarzan. "You mean, there is more out there?"

Jane, remembering what Bobby had said to her when she first left for Africa, sighed heavily and answered the next of Tarzan's many questions.

"Yes, Tarzan," she said. "Now that you are here, many will want to harm you and they think that you are vulnerable because you lived your whole life in the jungles and that they will think that you were never taught the civilized way of defense, to an extent."

"But, I must protect you Jane in any way," replied Tarzan. "You are my mate and I must be there for you as you have been there for me."

Jane now began to remember the day that she had to save Tarzan from Shitani, the leopard. She risked her own life to protect the man of her dreams and that was something that Tarzan was forever grateful for, although he nearly would have lost Jane that day had he not come to her in the first place.

"If anything were to happen to you," continued Tarzan. "I could never live with myself and neither will your father."

Tarzan was right; Jane knew that she had to pick her fights carefully. She was still a delicate English woman and was young and had her entire life ahead of her.

"I suppose you are right, Tarzan," said Jane, standing to her feet. "I guess I will have to pick my fights carefully since I am still a lady, you know."

Of course, Jane had to do what Tarzan told her as much as she would tell him what to do. Rising to their feet, Jane and Tarzan walked down to the lake and stared down at the water, looking down at themselves in their best clothes out for a stroll in the park. Then, Tarzan turned to face Jane as her beauty reflected in the setting sun.

Just then, they heard a pair of voices coming from out in the distances and they saw an elderly couple, not as old as Archimedes, commenting on how nice Jane and Tarzan looked as they walked by.

"You will always be a lady to me," said Tarzan and the two of them shared a kiss together in the setting sun.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew through the park and that this meant that it was time for Jane and Tarzan to leave. So, they left the park and began to make their way back to the car where Archimedes and the driver were waiting for them.

"I trust you two had a fun day together," said Archimedes.

"We did, daddy," said Jane. "We'll tell you about it at the Palace."

With that, the car drove off from the park and made its way towards Buckingham Palace where Queen Victoria herself was waiting to see her old friend again.

Meanwhile, in another part of London, Bobby Canler and several other men were planning an assassination of the queen and Tarzan on the day of Archimedes' knighting. For they each knew that this plan had to be foolproof and that they were the ones in their minds to liberate England of a tyrannical figure and bring in a ruler that they think would bring England into a new age of freedom and honor. Of course, over time, their plans would never come to fruition…


	35. Buckingham Palace

Part 3: The Journey to England

Chapter 35

"Buckingham Palace"

Upon completing their walk around Hyde Park, Jane and Tarzan rejoined Archimedes and finished their drive to Buckingham Palace. Archimedes was very excited to be entering the royal palace on the eve of his knighting for everything he had done to educate millions on gorillas and their habitats. Upon being escorted to the royal throne room, they were all announced and Queen Victoria sat on the throne, smiling down at her old friend as he walked forward towards her.

"My dear Archimedes," she said warmly. "It's been a very long time since I've last seen you."

"Indeed it has, your highness," he said, bowing to her. "I'm honored to be part of the royal empire on this momentous occasion."

"All of England is very much looking forward to this occasion, Archimedes," replied the Queen. "They have been talking about this for days."

She then turned towards Tarzan and Jane who curtseyed and when Tarzan didn't bow, Jane elbowed him and did so, following Archimedes' lead.

"And is this the fair and beautiful Jane?" she asked. "You certainly have grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Why, thank you so much," said Jane. "I wanted to introduce you to my husband, John Clayton otherwise known as Tarzan."

Queen Victoria didn't quite know what to initially make of Tarzan. As far as she was concerned, Tarzan was nothing like all the other subjects and even if he stood there, standing like a stiff, she could sense that he wasn't born of English Custom.

"I see," said Queen Victoria. "Is this a man you met in the jungles of Africa?"

"I have met him," replied Jane. "As a matter of fact your highness, he is actually my husband."

A large gasp came throughout the court and Queen Victoria, who was so shocked that her crown nearly fell off, tried to make sense of Tarzan's origins.

"You married this man?" gasped Queen Victoria. "Archimedes, I thought she was going to be married to young Robert Canler."

Archimedes stuttered for a second as both he and the Queen had always thought of Jane marrying a wealthy civilized man and not a man who was raised in the jungle.

"Well, she was," stuttered Archimedes. "It's just that, she met and fell in love with Tarzan and I must say that even if he was raised by gorillas in the jungles of Africa, he has proven to be a very valued man to our dear Jane."

Queen Victoria was growing even more surprised by this as she was now hosting the presence of a man that had the jungle as his only home. But, she wanted to look at the deeper connection that Tarzan had.

"If you don't mind my asking, Tarzan," asked Queen Victoria. "What did your wife say your real name was?"

"Uh, John Clayton, your majesty," he said bowing to her.

"You don't have to keep bowing to me, Mr. Clayton," she replied. "It's only when you first meet me that you have to bow to me."

She then turned to Archimedes with a small smile.

"Archimedes learned this when he received the Victoria Cross for his actions against the Zulus," she laughed.

They both shared a chuckle and Queen Victoria then turned her attention back to Tarzan. It seemed like even if she was looking at him, it appeared in her mind that it seemed like she knew Tarzan to an extent, even if she didn't meet him until now.

"Actually, Tarzan," she said. "I knew your parents, Lord and Lady Clayton. They were very well known members of my court and that they were going to South Africa to meet with King Cechwayo and the Zulu Tribe when we lost contact with them off the coast of Africa. Lady Clayton was pregnant with you at the time and she must have given birth to you while they were at sea."

"That's amazing," gasped Jane. "I didn't know your parents were members of the royal court, Tarzan. That must mean you are a member of this court as well."

This made Tarzan uncomfortable for a second for that he knew he was a member of her majesty's royal court and not just the king of the jungle that he had always been known for. Deep down, he knew that he had a commitment to the gorillas back in Africa and that he was now going to be torn between staying in England and returning to the place that he had always known and loved.

"In fact," said Queen Victoria. "Perhaps it would be best Tarzan if you stayed here in England forever and leave your life in Africa behind."

"But you don't understand," said Tarzan. "I live among the apes and that I am their leader."

"Well they can find a leader among themselves, Tarzan," said Queen Victoria, focusing on Archimedes at the moment. "In fact, Tarzan, I was just about to offer Archimedes an elaborate position as a professor at Oxford University in addition to his knighting."

Archimedes had to put Tarzan's problem aside for a moment upon hearing those words as a professorship at Oxford was his ultimate dream aside from being with the gorillas and Jane was admired to be the daughter of a professor at Oxford and that she would long to be back in the civilized world with her friends.

"I would be honored your majesty," gasped Archimedes. "It would be good for all of us, but I think we need to think about where we go from here. We have some very tough decisions that we need to make."

"Why of course you can," said Queen Victoria. "My servants will show you to your quarters where you will stay until your knighting ceremony."

She then turned to several servants who stepped forward to take them away to their quarters. Tarzan looked over at Queen Victoria with a stern glance for what she said about Tarzan abandoning his position as leader of the gorillas was going to be a tough pill to swallow for Kerchak had chosen him to lead his Gorilla Family as he laid dying from the wounds he suffered at the hands of Clayton.

Meanwhile, the British Police had arrested several men in the southwest corner of London for planning to assassinate the Queen and one of them was Jane's ex-fiance, Bobby Canler.

For the first time in a while, Jane was going to meet Bobby and that it was going to be a tense meeting between them…


	36. An Unwanted Guest

Part 3: The Journey to England

Chapter 36

"An Unwanted Guest"

Tarzan went to bed that night completely worried about what was going to happen to him and those he loved dearly. He promised Kerchak as he lay dying that he would be the one who would lead his Gorilla Family through thick and thin. Now, Tarzan was in a personal struggle of his own and he wanted to experience civilization for only a short while and then return to Africa and be with his family again.

Jane could understand Tarzan's pain as she took off her yellow dress and changed into a nightgown. She could know how hard it was for someone to leave their family for an extended period of time, as she remembered Archimedes telling her about the time he had to leave with his unit to fight in South Africa. Jane also remembered Archimedes telling her about the time her grandfather had to fight the Battle of Waterloo and that he never returned home from that.

"Tarzan," she said as she hung her yellow dress up. "I know it must be hard for you to hear the Queen say something like this, but you need to understand that there is a great deal of possibility for all of us if my father takes his professorship."

"You're queen is wrong," replied Tarzan harshly. "A true leader never puts anything ahead of his family and if I stay here in England and never return to Africa, I will have disgraced Kerchak and my family. I have to protect them, Jane."

Jane was now in a predicament of her very own as she was now torn between staying with Archimedes in England and returning to Africa with Tarzan. She loved both men, but if Archimedes were to stay and mentor others younger than him, then she would have to stay with Tarzan.

"I know how it is," she sighed, crawling into bed with him. "But, we all have to make sacrifices Tarzan. It's a part of life and I know we have only been married for a short time, but think of my father and how happy he would be if he took this position."

"But think of how unhappy we will be if we leave our jungle life behind," replied Tarzan. "The gorillas are nothing without me and either you go with me or I go back alone."

Jane gasped in horror but chose not to respond to Tarzan's ultimatum and instead chose to go to sleep and rest for her father's knighting ceremony. Jane could not imagine that her relationship with Tarzan was on the rocks all because of a chance for Archimedes to become a professor at Oxford University. It was one of the world's most elaborate colleges next to Harvard and Jane wanted what was best for her father and nothing more or less.

As they all slept that night, nothing seemed out of the ordinary when all of a sudden, the sounds of yelling voices and grunts were heard coming from downstairs. Trusting the instincts he learned in the jungles, Tarzan leapt out of bed and swung the door wide open running downstairs to see what was going on. Jane hastily threw her robe over her nightgown and followed Tarzan downstairs, followed by Archimedes.

Running downstairs, the three of them were joined by several guards who brought in three men bound in chains on their wrists, ankles and necks. Jane quickly took notice of a blonde man in the middle who looked at Jane with disgust and disgrace while at the same time, couldn't believe he was seeing her now.

"Bobby!" she cried, running over to him only to be held back by a guard.

"Please stay away from the captives, ma'am," he ordered. "These men are under arrest for plotting to assassinate her royal majesty."

This made Jane gasp in horror and anger as someone she was going to marry was going to kill the queen.

"Robert, how could you?!" she gasped. "How dare you defy your own country?"

"It was for the good of the country," he groaned, struggling against his bonds. "I wanted England to move on from the age of Victoria. She was a dictator and a witch, someone who wanted to revolutionize England into her own personal realm."

"That's not true," cried Jane.

"Oh, but it is," he said. "When I heard that you were stuck in Africa forever, I always thought you found someone better than me and you have. You have shamed your family and me!"

But, Jane stood her ground, realizing that living life with Bobby was not what she always wanted to be and that she was going to live her way and not Bobby's way.

"The only one who is disgraced is you," retorted Jane. "Imagine, you using me as a pawn in your own game. Well, let me tell you that I, Jane Elizabeth Mary Victoria Porter, will live my life exactly how I want it to be and not you or anything else is going to stop me, Robert!"

"You will regret this day, Jane!" he said, turning his attention from her to Tarzan. "When I get out of this, your ape of a husband will feel my wrath!"

"The only wrath you are going to feel is the justice of her majesty," said Archimedes. "You will never carry out what you plan to do."

Bobby gave out a spit at Archimedes and this insulted Jane so much,that she slapped him across the face and glared at him again.

"Consider our engagement over," she said coldly. "I never want to see you ever again."

So, the guards took Bobby and his co-conspirators away to face justice and Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes went back up to their quarters with the knighting less than a day away.

Of course, however, there were still the matters of the futures of Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes to consider, especially with the thought of staying in England and away from the exotic jungles of Africa.

But of course, only time would tell…


	37. Archimedes' Decision

Part 3: The Journey to England

Chapter 37

"Archimedes' Decision"

Seeing her ex-fiance plot to kill the queen and her husband had sent Jane into a world of fear and uncertainty. She had not realized that the decision to stay in Africa and marry Tarzan would result in severe consequences for her and her family. Nevertheless, the revelation also had an effect on Archimedes and whether or not he would accept this position that would catapult him into a mentoring state at Oxford University.

As he returned to his quarters that night, Archimedes went into a thinking stage about the future of him and his daughter. Of course, he remembered telling Jane that if she were to ever return to Africa, he would not accompany her. Now, he realized that this may be that time and place to do so, given the fact that Jane had grown up into a beautiful young woman and was with a man who truly loved her for who she was. The next morning, Archimedes was preparing himself for the knighting which was planned for later in the day. As he finished preparing his old British military uniform for the ceremony, a knock was heard at the door and he left the mirror and opened the door to reveal Jane, wearing the powder blue dress that she had gotten from Dumont before she left Africa.

"Jane," he said. "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs at breakfast?"

"I know," she replied. "I wanted to see if you were looking forward to the ceremony later on today. I can imagine if you are nervous about it."

Archimedes opened the door wider and he let Jane inside shutting the door behind him. For he was doing some thinking throughout the night and felt now that he and Jane were alone, he wanted to tell her what he was planning to do.

"Actually, Jane," he said. "I was doing some thinking last night and if it is all right with you, I want to accept this position at Oxford and stay in England."

Jane was now flabbergasted at this and knew that her father had finally gotten close to the gorillas and was now living among them, but now felt that Jane deserved a chance to live with the man of her dreams.

"But why, daddy?" she gasped, putting her gloved hand to her face. "You always told me that you wanted to live among the gorillas and be one of them. You said that I would be by your side and we would live among them together forever and now here you are telling me that you want to stay here and not return to Africa?"

Tears were now beginning to form in her eyes and she placed a handkerchief to her eyes trying to not ruin her makeup.

"Jane, listen to me," soothed Archimedes. "I have seen you grow up into the beautiful young woman that you have become and I have always known that Bobby was never the man for you, but Tarzan is the man for you. If I stay in England and teach students at Oxford University about these creatures, I will also tell them that I have a daughter who chose to follow in her father's footsteps and live among the gorillas with a savage jungle man."

Jane didn't respond as she was now softly crying giving the fact that her father was not going to follow his dream and instead stay in civilization. However, Jane now had a thought that crossed through her mind and turned to face her father.

"Daddy," she said, calming down. "I have learned so much about the civilized and the jungle world in the short time since we left England and that I think you are right about me going to start a new life in the jungles."

"You are absolutely right, Janey," he replied. "Tarzan needs you more than I do. You are his wife and queen of the jungle and he needs you by his side. But, just remember that I will always be with you, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

A smile came to Jane's face and placing her handkerchief on the bed, leaned forward and hugged her father tightly. After a short embrace they separated and Jane got up and walked to the door, feeling confident of the future after this knighting ceremony that would be bestowed upon her father.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he said. "Go on, I will see you at breakfast."

Jane shut the door behind her and left her father to finish getting ready for the ceremony. She was on her way to breakfast, when she past the door going down to the dungeons where Bobby and the other conspirators were being held.

During the night, shortly after being captured, the conspirators were condemned to death at the Tower of London and Jane wanted to see Bobby one last time, but she was hesitant at first and it took a bit of self-confidence for her to move into the dungeons. She trekked along the silent corridors of the dungeons and only the sounds of her blue and white ankle boots were heard. She entered the room where Bobby and the others were being held and stood in front of their cell with a grim expression on her face.

"I see you have all been condemned to death," she said to Bobby. "And don't expect me to apologize to you for slapping you. You were never the man I thought you were, Robert."

"So you shall see to that," he said. "I wanted you for myself, Jane. We could have spent our lives together and travelled the world and instead, you chose to live your life as a savage. You wanted the dictator to be dead and instead you let her live."

"That is a lie," she said harshly. "The only one who wanted her dead was you and I refuse to spend the rest of my life with a man with a perverted mind for a bright and glorious future."

"Don't you see, Jane?!" he shouted. "Don't you see what you've done?!"

"What I've done?!" she retorted, about to scream at the top of her lungs, but stopped before she could do so.

"All I can say is Bobby," she said calmly. "You will never see me again after today. I am going to live the life I want to live and you will rot in hell. Goodbye."

Jane was about to leave when Bobby had one more thing to say to her.

"Wait!" he said, stopping her and she turned around to stare at him. "I must warn you about something."

"Yes, what is it you want to tell me?" she asked.

"You are vulnerable to the outside world now," replied Bobby. "There are many men who want you for themselves and one day, your ape man will not be there to protect you. If you had married me, then you would never be put into harm's way. You chose this path, Jane Porter. You chose this path."

Jane chose to ignore the comment and went off to breakfast as Bobby looked on in anger. He was now alone and was about to face death for his crimes against the crown and his people while Jane was about to start her new life.

Little did she know later on that the words that Bobby had spoken to her would come back to haunt her somewhere in the not too distant future…


	38. The Knighting Ceremony

Part 3: The Journey to England

Chapter 38

"The Knighting Ceremony"

Jane Porter walked faster and faster from the dungeons as she continued to hear the distant echoes of her soon to be dead ex-fiancé. For she knew that she was due to start the next phase of her life and that there was no one, not Bobby, not the queen, nor all the riches and wealth of the world would keep her from living the rest of her life with the man she truly loved.

After a very exquisite breakfast, Jane and Tarzan changed into their clothes for the knighting ceremony and joined the exclusive guests at the very front of the throne room. Jane was wearing the red and white dress that she had also bought from Dumont with a white hat atop her elegantly bunned hair and eight red petticoats rustled underneath with her legs clad in white stockings and white ankle boots adorned her feet. Tarzan was wearing a red and yellow striped jacket with a white shirt underneath and khaki pants. A straw hat sat on his head and his hair was once again tied in the ponytail from his magical night with Jane.

The ceremony began with the marching of the royal guard and the singing of _God Save the Queen_ as Queen Victoria, in her long red robe led the procession with Archimedes in the middle of a group of four guards escorting him to the front of the throne room. Jane could not help but shed a few happy tears only this time to show how happy she was of her father's accomplishment for all the years he had put in to this very moment and after their father and daughter talk earlier, she knew that she was now ready to live her life the way she wanted to.

Kneeling down before his queen, Archimedes looked up and saw Queen Victoria standing before him in front of her throne with a servant standing next to her holding the golden sword of honor in his hands.

"We are gathered here to honor Professor Archimedes Q. Porter for his superior naturalistic work," she said. "For his tireless efforts to educate the thousands of our young citizens on the subjects of our Earth's animals, especially those of the gorillas."

Tarzan looked up and even though he was still disturbed over what Queen Victoria had said to him, could not help but understand how majestic she truly was, even if she was nothing like Kerchak to Tarzan.

"For over 30 years, Professor Porter has studied the glory and wonder of these creatures and had always longed to travel the world and study every animal that had ever lived on this Earth," continued Queen Victoria. "He has also served the empire with his military service in the Battle of Rorke's Drift in our colony of South Africa and has used his inspiration in South Africa to recently travel to Africa and be among the gorillas for a short period of time. He done all these incredible tasks while maintaining the highest level of intergrity."

She then beckoned to the servant forward and he gave her the golden sword and at that moment, Archimedes knelt before her and bent his head down.

"In the name of God," she said. "I dub you Sir Archimedes Quincy Porter. Please rise and face your subjects, Sir Archimedes."

Turning around, Archimedes looked out among the crowds and the entire court cheered with excitement and happiness as Archimedes looked on.

After the ceremony, the entire court was brought into the main hall where there was a reception to celebrate Archimedes' knighting, but at the same time, Archimedes was to announce his plans to the court of what he was planning to do and that was to become a professor at Oxford University.

"Thank you all so very much for joining me and my family on this most glorious occasion," he said to the crowd of subjects that were present at the dinner. "But, I suppose you must all be wondering what you are thinking about and that is whether or not I would become a professor of animal studies at Oxford University. I am pleased to inform you that I will take up this position effective immediately."

The crowd cheered with excitement and soon quieted down again when Archimedes still had more to say.

"But, I could not have accepted this decision without the love and support of my daughter, Jane and her husband, Tarzan," said Archimedes and thus, Jane and Tarzan rose up to face the crowd. "For they are the ones who have inspired me to accept this position and lead the young people of London into studying the world of animals and their surroundings. In addition, Jane and Tarzan will live the rest of their lives in the jungles of Africa and live among a group of gorillas that have accepted my daughter as one of their own and for that, I send my blessings to them as they start the next phase of their lives. May God bless us all as we start the next phase of our journey on this Earth."

He raised his glass of sherry and everyone else joined in raising their glasses in celebration as the day of celebrating was about to reach its climax. The day then concluded with a series of waltzes and Tarzan and Jane repeated their magical night knowing that Archimedes would always be with them and that they knew their life together was just getting better. Of course, however, Queen Victoria still had something to say to Tarzan and when Tarzan and Jane had a moment out on the balcony overlooking the city of London, she stepped over to them out on the balcony.

"Tarzan," she said. "I want you to remember something that I hope you are not offended by."

"What is that, your highness?" he asked. "What is it you want me to remember?"

"I want you to remember that I was wrong about you staying away from your true home," she apologized. "You deserve to live the rest of your life with Miss Porter in the jungles of Africa and if there ever is a colony that is formed in the jungle, then there is always someone to guide them."

Tarzan and Jane were both happy by this and in a rare departure from royal custom; she allowed both Tarzan and Jane to hug her like a grandmother would to her grandchildren.

For they knew at that moment that life couldn't be any better for them all as both Tarzan and Jane gained a grandmother like figure in Queen Victoria who would be supportive in whatever direction they chose to go.

But, they had a long journey to Africa ahead of them and a future with them at the helm and no one else. But, it would also be a day of pure emotion and goodbyes as well…


	39. A Very Pleasant Surprise

Part 3: The Journey to Africa

Chapter 39

"A Very Pleasant Surprise"

The day after her father had become a knight and became a professor at the same time, Jane and Tarzan arrived back at the docks in Southampton to prepare for the return trip to Africa. To Jane, it was already very bittersweet for her to leave her civilized life in England behind. But for Tarzan, as much as he enjoyed seeing England up close and personal, it was good for him to be heading back home to his gorilla family. Arriving at the docks in her favorite yellow dress, Jane grabbed her suitcase and handed it to the ship's porter before turning to see her old life that she would be leaving behind again. However, she noticed that her father was not there to say goodbye to them, but in a sense, neither she nor Tarzan was prepared for what they were about to see next.

"Ahoy, Jane and Tarzan!" called a voice and they looked up to see Archimedes in his explorer clothes. "You are not sailing back to Africa without me, are you?"

Filled with joy and happiness, Jane hiked up her dress and ran up the gangplank to hug her father tightly as she sobbed quietly in his arms with Tarzan following behind.

"Daddy," she cried. "Are you really coming back with us?"

"Jane," he said. "I was doing some thinking and I really don't need to be a teacher at a prestigious University to be a great scientist. It's like I always have said, people get lost in the jungle every day, don't they?"

All Jane did was nod and a little while later, just like they did the first time, Jane and Archimedes once again set sail from England and were now destined back for Africa. For the next few days, Tarzan and Jane reflected on the short time that they had been together and what their future was going to be like once they returned to Africa.

To celebrate their trip back to England, Tarzan and Jane once again dressed in the clothes they wore on their dinner and dancing night of their honeymoon and made their way down to the dining area of the steamship. As it turned out, Archimedes had arranged for Tarzan and Jane to have some alone time before they were to return to their lives in Africa.

"Looks like the cook made the dishes exactly the way we like it," said Jane. "I feel we are living the last night of our honeymoon again. Don't you agree, Tarzan?"

"I actually do, Jane," he said. "Maybe that is a good thing, isn't it?"

Both of them shared a chuckle and after they finished with their food, the sounds of an English Waltz were being heard and Tarzan stood up and took his wife by the hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and Jane curtseyed as Tarzan bowed before they made their way to the middle of the dance floor and began to waltz to the music that surrounded them.

From a distance, Captain Gerard was watching their dance with Archimedes and had now realized what Jane and Archimedes had chosen to follow for the rest of their lives.

"I must say, Professor," he said as he watched. "I am beginning to sense that your daughter must really love that savage wild man."

"Well, that savage wild man," replied Archimedes. "Is the man who wants to spend the rest of his life with Jane as much as Jane does. He makes a very good son in law to me, you know."

All Captain Gerard could do was shrug his shoulders in confusion and sigh lightly, as a way of saying "I give up," as Archimedes laughed.

"Do you think the White Star Line will say anything about this?" asked Archimedes.

"Professor," he said. "They never believe anything I say and they certain won't believe anything I say now. But, after we get back to Africa, you are on your own."

"Oh, believe me, Captain," said Archimedes. "We certainly will be."

So, the two men looked on as they began to notice Tarzan and Jane do something rather improper in English standards as they saw them take off their ties.

"Professor," gasped Captain Gerard. "What is your daughter doing?"

"Why they are mating," answered Archimedes. "It's the gorilla way. Besides, it's a private game they invented on their honeymoon."

Captain Gerard couldn't believe what he was seeing as Archimedes led him away from the private moment that Tarzan and Jane were having as they slowly undressed in front of each other. However, they only stripped down to their undergarments and then gathered the rest of their clothes, left the dining hall and went back to their rooms. As Tarzan stripped off his long johns and Jane removed her corset and bloomers, they quickly glanced at each other in their nakedness with a certain lust in their eyes.

"Jane," said Tarzan softly. "I'm so lucky to have you as my mate."

"Tarzan," replied Jane softly. "I'm so lucky to have you as my husband."

They dimmed down the lights and shut the drapes to their stateroom and then crawled into bed with each other as they fell asleep, relieved to be returning to the life that they had always known.

The next day, the ship arrived back at Dumont's Trading Post and Tarzan and Jane got on their jungle clothes and leaving the sailors to carry their items back to the tree house, raced into the jungles and began to swing through the trees, happy to be back home where they belong.

"I've said it once and I will say it again," sighed Archimedes, as he watched them swing away. "People get lost in the jungle every day and maybe that is a good thing."

As Jane swung through the trees, she could not feel more alive than what she was experiencing at that very moment. Everything that she and Tarzan had been through together was a learning experience for both of them, from the day they met in the baboon chase to the battles with Clayton and all the way to the knighting of Archimedes and now they were ready to face their future together and whatever adventures that were over the horizon waiting for them would be taken on by them being together.

Finally, their adventures through the trees ended with Tarzan doing his famous yell as Jane looked on happily and realizing now that her life with her husband, Tarzan and her father, Archimedes was going to be much better for many days and years to come.


End file.
